Hunter Academy
by SnowyNeko
Summary: When Gon's cousin receives a letter inviting her to attend a prestigious academy with him, she jumps at the chance to see him again. What she's met with is an unconventional school filled with strange and wonderful people...and it terrifies her. Normal school life is hard enough, but what is she to do in an environment like THIS? [Not my best work, but not horrendous I think]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! So first things first, like always. This is an AU, although only slightly. The biggest priority you **need to know** is that in this storyline, **the chimera ant arch stopped early**. Kite, Gon and Killua **were** **able to infiltrate and put a** **stop to the chimera ants before the royal guards hatched**. **It is important context** , so don't forget it. Also, although this is less important, Kurapika never came into direct contact with the phantom troupe, to his knowledge. He has, though, successfully gathered all the crimson eyes and has decided to relax by taking classes. You can consider these to be the biggest notable difference between the past of this story and the canon material. This story takes place after everything is said and done, and Gistra Freeces is our protagonist. She is _not_ a fem Gon. She is his cousin, respectively, and she is _extremely_ different from my previous Hunter x Hunter OC. They're polar opposites, almost. Well, I hope you enjoy the story.

I present to you the first chapter of Hunter Academy!

* * *

I step out of the taxi, heaving my trunk out with me before slamming the door behind me. What I see makes me shift uneasily on my feet. Before me spans a seemingly endless forest, with no visible pathways. The only other thing in sight is a small building that's not even the size of the house I grew up in. Is that supposed to be the school? Shouldn't it be bigger?

 _But it's the correct address,_ I confirm, checking the letter in my hand. The rev of the engine causes me to jump, and I turn to see the taxi take off down the road. Biting my lip, I gaze back to the building. Maybe I should have waited until Mom could come along with me. She couldn't leave during fishing season because all hands possible are needed on Whale Island this time of year, but I thought I would be fine. I often played by myself in the woods, after all. I was usually responsible for my own meals, for tending my injuries, and making sure I was home by sundown. Mom was busy making money and caring for Grandma, so I had to be responsible. I thought, because of that, I could handle myself just fine. I should have known better. This is my first time leaving the island.

Holding the letter close to my chest, I drag my trunk behind me as I make my way over to the door. I knock; no one answers. I stand outside for a few more minutes, hesitant, before I finally place my hand on the handle and open the door myself. I immediately conclude that this can't be the school. Admittedly, I've never been to school before, but I've read all about them and heard stories from the adults on Whale Island who went to school overseas. A school doesn't look like this.

All there is in the building is a counter, with multitudes of little lockers behind it, and a restroom door. And one person, who looks as if she's dressed to be a dog. Her light, pastel green hair has dog ears poking out of it, and her nose is painted to look like a puppy's nose. Even so, her well dressed demeanor tells me she's the one in charge.

"Excuse me," I clear my throat, but I already have her attention. "I'm looking for the Hunter Academy, but I seem to be in the wrong place…"

She shuffles around some papers, holding one up and looking between it and me. "Are you Gistra Freeces?" she inquires. I nod, and she shuffles around some more. Without looking up, she says, "You're in the right place. Welcome to the Hunter Academy, or the H.A. if you prefer. My name is Cheadle Yorkshire, and I work here as Principal Netero's secretary. I also run the mail office, which is where you are now. If I'm correct, you were recommended by the current student Gon Freeces, your cousin."

"Yeah, that's right," I affirm.

"Then there's no need for you to undergo the test."

"Um," I can't help but wonder, "what test?"

"If the student is already a hunter, or someone not recommended, then they are required to find the way to the school on their own. The forest is purposely set to be a treacherous place that could kill you if you aren't careful."

I gulp. I knew this would be dangerous, but they'd really try to kill people before they even get to the school? Honestly, I'm not so sure I want to be a hunter. I don't even know what it is I'd hunt if I became one. I only came because it's been five years since I've last seen Gon.

"Why would you do something like that?" I question, voice small.

"Because," she explains, "this is one of the most exclusive schools in the world. Hunters need to be outstanding to be hunters, but lately the reapings from the typical hunter tests have been at an all time low. To help solve this dilemma, Principal Netero and I started this school to look for those with potential to train. We have to be sure of their potential, though. Someone who wants entry into the school, who is not already a hunter, must make it to the school building to be accepted into class. That way we can be sure that whomever it is has the promise to become an exceptional hunter, and we can foster that ability until he can either graduate from here or pass the hunter exam. Students who are already hunters, and have come for either a higher education or to improve their already learnt skills, are required to make it to the school yearly for a grade. It's simply to keep them battle ready. For someone recommended like yourself who was accepted, however, we trust in the advocate that the person has potential. You'll find a few others at the school who also have never trekked without guidance through the forest. I assure you, you aren't the only one who is inexperienced."

My head's already spinning, and I've barely been here five minutes. It all makes sense...I think….but that's too much information all at once! Ms. Yorkshire apparently notices my uneasiness.

"Don't worry about it too much, and try to think about it as a normal school. You still go to classes on different subjects, and there are still extracurricular activities. Since Gon is your cousin, I'm sure you'll make friends in no time at all. I'm sure he can introduce you to some people. There isn't a single person in the school, student and teacher alike, who doesn't know your cousin."

It doesn't surprise me. He was always like that on Whale Island, too. "So...how do I get to the school, then? If it's in the forest, but I don't need to go through it…."

"I'll take you there, myself," she states, finally moving from behind the counter. Then, she leans down and moves aside a rug to reveal a trapdoor. Before she opens it, though, she hands me two keys. "The silver one is for your mailbox here. The number is engraved on the key. You can come at anytime to check your mailbox, although I won't always be here. Since you are a recommended student, you're allowed to use this passageway to go between here and the school. The brass key gives you access to this passage from the school. Don't lose it, or you'll have no other choice than to either risk your life braving the forest, or stay inside the school grounds until you're skilled enough to make it back safely."

As she opens the hatch, I stuff the keys into my pocket and again force my trunk into motion. The underground passage is well lit, the floor well-kept stone. Ms. Yorkshire continues to fill me in as we walk, my arms beginning to strain with the effort of towing my possessions. She describes to me the courses available, how the only mandatory classes are Geography, Martial Arts, and Nen Practices, and how there are plenty other options available. She explains the dorming systems, and how I'll be placed in a dorm depending on my Nen type.

"Girls and guys aren't separated," she informs me. "It would take more funds to build extra dorms for each gender, and we have a disciplinary system with strict enough punishments to keep any ill thoughts and behaviors in order. Another unique aspect about our school is the age ranges. Your status as a student or teacher varies on your experience and connections, although preference among other things is also factored in. There will be students here older than some of the teachers, and each class you take will contain people of various ages different from you. We do our best, despite these differences from other schools, to give our students and faculty as close to a normal school life as possible." We come to a staircase and begin our ascent, and when we're nearly to the lit trapdoor at the top, she turns back to me. "If you have any problems, you can always come find me. I hope there's nothing that concerns you too much, of course. Now, again," she opens the door upwards and steps aside for me to pass, "welcome to the Hunter Academy!"

I step out into a large room, one entire wall made of glass. Before the enormous window sits a heavy oak desk, and behind the desk, an old man stands. If not for how Ms. Yorkshire looks, I would've done a doubletake when I saw him. The shocking white of his hair is obvious in his dangling beard, mustache, and eyebrows. The hair on the top of his head is all yanked into a single ponytail, the rest of his head bald. He doesn't wear a suit like I'd think an adult would in a school, but instead wears a strange white and blue loose outfit.

"You must be Gistra!" he proclaims with a smile, arms folded behind his back. "We're glad to have you here at the H.A. I am Principal Netero!"

 _He's_ the principal? "Nice to meet you," I extend my hand. He shakes it, and I find myself surprised at the sturdiness of his hands. I expected him to be more frail.

"Likewise, young lady," he greets me. "Take a seat, and we'll discuss your schedule." He waits for me to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk before he takes his seat in the one behind it. Then he hands me a list. "So, you can take up to six classes while you're here. Since you must take three mandatory classes, the other three are up for you to decide. You don't have to take any other classes, though. You can take only the three and still graduate. What you now hold in your hand are all the other classes we provide, which includes the clubs existing. If you wish, you can start up a new club of your own."

I scan the classes, some of which seem a little out of place. There're the usual maths and sciences, but also cooking, archeology, medicine, criminology, and other courses I've never heard of a high school offering. I suppose I've never actually been to a school myself, though, and there will be people here old enough to go to college. The clubs include typical sports, along with treasure hunting, inventing, and detective clubs.

"Well?" the principal interrupts my thoughts, startling me. "Do you see anything else you'd like to take?"

"Ah, um..." Rushed, I quickly pick out the first class that seems reasonable. "Biology. That looks like it could be...nice."

"Is that all?"

Not really seeing anything else in my haste, I answer, "Yes."

"I'll set up your schedule, then," Ms. Yorkshire intervenes for the first time, scribbling on a notepad. "For the time being, I'll take you the one of our Nen instructors. I believe Wing is off the clock right now." She looks to Netero for confirmation, and he nods. "I'll take you to him, then, and we can find our your Nen type. Then we can decide what dorm to put you in. You do know what Nen is, correct?"

I do because of the letters Gon has sent. He's given me instructions, even, on how I can awaken my own Nen and how to figure out my Nen type. Unfortunately, though, I've been unable to see my aura yet. "Yes, I know."

"Good, then let's be on our way," she smiles. I nod to the principal, and, once again, begin hauling my trunk as I follow the dog woman out of the room. The halls make me stop, overwhelmed. The ceiling is as tall as a fully grown tree! And outside of every room are two engraved pillars that span the length from floor to ceiling. Gold plaques reside above each door, telling any passersby what class takes place inside.

When I realize Ms. Yorkshire has stopped to wait for me, I hop into motion, flushing red. I'm sure this is typical for a school, and I was just unaware. She must be annoyed that I stopped and slowed her down just to look at everything.

We don't pass many people, and when we do pass any, I keep my head down and eyes averted. The only one I really care to see is Gon, and he'd call out to me if he saw me. Wait, would he? It's been five entire years since we've last seen each other. I've grown quite a bit, and I've changed my hair, too. Actually, would I recognize him, either? No, I would. There's no way I wouldn't recognize him.

Ms. Yorkshire leads me to an inner courtyard and lifts a phone to her ear, which I study curiously. There weren't many phones on Whale Island. They've always fascinated me, and I know how they work, but I've never actually used one myself.

"Lucky for you, I just happened to be out for a breath of fresh air." The new voice draws my attention to a disheveled man behind me. I do my utmost not to stare at him for too long. Everyone here I've seen has been strange so far. Even though he's actually the most normal looking person I've come across, I hadn't been expecting someone so….messy. Although odd, Ms. Yorkshire and Principal Netero were both fairly neat, and official in their mannerisms. This black haired man is nothing of the sort. He's dressed nicely, with dress pants and a buttondown shirt, but they're full of crinkles, and his shirt is sloppily half tucked in. His dark hair also lacks any sort of order to it.

"Ah, Wing, this is Gistra Freeces," Ms. Yorkshire introduces. "Gistra, this is Wing. He is one of our Nen instructors here, as well as the person who taught Nen to Gon and Killua."

I flinch at the mention of Killua. Of course I know who he is. Of all the people Gon has met in his travels, he likes to talk about Killua in his letters the most. I've never met him, though. When Gon came back to Whale Island and brought him along, I had been unlucky enough to be visiting my dad overseas.

Wing extends his hand. "Gon told me all about you, Gistra. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I shake his hand. Now I think I remember him, or his name at least, from Gon's letters. This man is someone he seriously admires.

"Well then, let's get down to business. From what I've heard, you don't know what Nen type you are."

I bite my lip, then hesitantly admit, "I haven't been able to awaken my Nen at all, actually."

Against my expectations, this doesn't seem to faze Wing, or Ms. Yorkshire. "Then," Wing declares, "we'll begin with that."

* * *

It has begun! I didn't mention this in the afore note, so I'd better get it in now before I start getting questions. I will be leaving out any physical descriptions of Gistra, as per my tradition. I do this with all my stories to give you, my readers, the freedom to imagine the main character how you see fit, or even put yourself in their place. Please, I'd love to hear how you all imagine her! In the last chapter, I will not only share some of the ways other people have imagined her, but will share with you all how I myself picture her. I look forward to reading your comments, whether they're criticism or praise or just plain side thoughts. Please spare me nothing. I can handle criticism, and I promise to try not to let any praise go to my head. Whatever happens, I'm excited to share this story with all of you! Please take care of me! I'll update soon.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

I meant to upload this yesterday, but I've been bombarded with school for the past week or so. It's kinda lucky I've had the time to get to this today. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter in a few days, and, you know, not be late with it. I'm usually pretty good at sticking to this sort of schedule I have for my stories. I don't like to keep you guys waiting. Honestly, it probably bothers me as much as it bothers you guys when I don't update quick enough. Anyway, chapter one didn't get a response as great as I hoped it would, but I'm not giving up! I mean, my other HxH fan fiction took a while to catch on, but that obviously turned out pretty well. I hope you guys'll continue reading this and supporting me! Of course, I'll do my part to keep it from being boring for you.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

"Have you been doing any exercises to draw out your Nen?" Wing asks after requesting that Ms. Yorkshire find him a glass of water. Unlike the dog woman, he doesn't write anything down. Instead he just stands there, as if we're just two people who met on the road and started a conversation. I really don't understand why he's a teacher. I get that he knows a lot, since Gon learned from him, but that can't be the only requirement of being a teacher, can it?

"I've been meditating every day, if that's what you mean," I tell him, finally setting my trunk on the ground. It's excruciating to drag it everywhere. It's not like I've packed a ton of stuff or anything; it's just clothes and necessities. Still, the trunk itself isn't the lightest thing, and it wasn't meant to be used as a travel case, either. The blacksmith on the island made the handle for it after Mom and I realized I didn't really have anything that could carry everything I would need for over a week. Whenever I would visit my Dad, I would always borrow things from my step sister, so I didn't have to bring much. And he isn't someone I see very often, once every few years at most.

"And," Wing inquires, "do you know the other way there is to awaken Nen?"

Shrinking back a bit, I answer, "Yes."

"It might seem scary, as it can indeed hurt you, but be assured I will do my best not to harm you," Wing promises. "It should take less force since you've been training to awaken it for a while. Now if you'll turn around, we'll get to it."

Clenching my fists, I obey and turn my back to him. Why did I ever agree to this? Of course I want to see Gon, but couldn't I have just asked him to come home for a while? It's true, he hasn't really had a steady address for quite some time, but surely I could have thought of a way to get a letter through to him. Why did I have to go and be enrolled in a school I don't want to go to? And of all the schools, I had to enroll in a school like this, where if I slip up who knows if I'll be alive tomorrow. Everyone here's learning martial arts, and how to use Nen after all. How can it be safe? Why did Mom let me go here? Why did I decide to come?

I stiffen when Wing lays his hand on my back, anticipating...I don't know what. Something bad. Gon never actually described the exact moment of awakening to me.

"Relax, Gistra," Wing orders. "Relax like you do when you meditate."

Even though my blood pounds in my ears, I force my breathing to even and my limbs to relax. I suppose if there's something I do well, it's controlling myself. Detaching emotions from my body is something I can do better than most people.

And then there's an enormous force crushing through me. I gasp, the pressure swelling painfully inside me until, all at once, it erupts out of me. Tears collect in my eyes, but I can still see a film floating around me through the blur of saltwater. I keep silent, though. Not one cry, not one shiver escapes me, and then the pain simply seems to evaporate.

"You did well," Wing compliments. "Did it hurt much?"

Swallowing my complaints, I blink the tears from my eyes before facing him again. "Barely at all," I lie. "Thank you, Mr. Wing."

"No, just Wing," he smiles, completely buying my lie. Then he preoccupies himself with Ms. Yorkshire, who's returned with a glass cup of water in her hand. I seat myself on top of my trunk, my knees having gone weak. Wing said it would be easier for me since I was training. That was _easy_? What exactly did Gon experience, then? I can only hope that this is the worst of it. Gon never told me that Nen hurt, just that the training to wield it is grueling.

"Here," Wing returns his attention to me, setting the cup down next to me on the trunk. Now, a leaf floats on the surface of the water. "What I want you to do is hold your hands around the cup and concentrate your aura the best you can around it. If your can't control your Nen to such an extent, which is perfectly acceptable since you just awakened, then I could always help you. Do try your best, though."

I omit informing him that I already know what to do, nodding obediently and raising my hands around the cup as demonstrated. My aura hovers around me, waiting, as I try to figure out what to do with it. First, I try to put pressure into my hands. I concentrate on my palms, straining them, tensing them. Although slight, the film around my body gradually shifts into a more concentrated area in the center of my hands. It doesn't seem very strong, but I then imagine the aura being pushed onto the cup and enveloping it. My Nen's progress is shaky, and anything but fast, but thankfully it obeys my thoughts.

Beads of sweat form on my forehead as I struggle to maintain control. Nothing seems to change in the water, so I keep up my effort, but I do notice how quiet the two adults are. They might think I don't know, but I'm aware something should be happening. Gon was very enthusiastic about describing everything about this test to me. I think he was hoping I'd have done it myself already.

"Ah, there it is."

Wing's words surprise me, my concentration snapping and my aura slipping back into its natural state. He smiles at me, regardless, and kneels down for a closer look at the water. "See, the water volume shrunk. Here's the line where the water originally was. Congratulations, Gistra. You're an enhancer."

My hands drop into my lap and I bite my lip, containing a smile that threatens to show. So I'm the same Nen type as Gon.

Wing goes on. "That means you'll be in my dorm. Shall we head over, then? There's a girl who arrived a few months ago who's yet to have a roommate. The room should be ready for you."

A room! That means no more needing the tow around my trunk! "I look forward to meeting her."

"Let's be on our way, then." He motions for me to follow him. Strength back in my legs, I stand, taking the glass off the trunk before grabbing the handle. Ms. Yorkshire takes the cup from me and nods goodbye as she scurries off to do whatever other duties she's responsible for.

We don't pass back through the school building itself. Instead, I'm lead between two buildings to a larger open outdoor space, one that isn't surrounded by the school. As we walk, Wing informs me of the dorm rules. He's apparently the head of the enhancer dorms. The rules aren't too much to bear, at least. The curfew is midnight, and there's no fighting allowed. I guess I expected something outrageous, like I have to defeat another student here to get into my room. Can you blame me for thinking such a thing? This place is seriously strange.

"If you have any questions," Wing finishes, opening a door on the far corner of the school building, "feel free to find me. If you ask around, you'll probably be able to find someone who knows where I am."

How reassuring.

Although there's only one ginormous building, this part looks completely different from the hallways from before. The floor is actually carpeted, in contrast to the marble in the academic wing, and the ceiling is a regular height this time. It's kind of...homey, I guess.

The room Wing brings me to has the number 8 carved in the door. I wouldn't think much of it, except for the fact that the number takes up the entire length the of door. He knocks, and after a few seconds the door opens.

The girl revealed is...rugged, at best. Her white hair, knotted in every which way, is yanked into duel pigtails, and snot drips from her nose. She sniffs, but it doesn't make it any better. On her face is the biggest pair of glasses I have ever seen. The lenses actually reach halfway up her forehead. Her clothes match her appearance stitch for stitch. However, despite all of it, her eyes seem to make up for it. Their clear crystal blue is a color unlike any I have ever seen.

She sniffs again. "Um, sorry, who are you?" she asks timidly, staring at the empty space between Wing and me.

"Komugi, this is your new roommate, Gistra Freeces. Gistra, this is Komugi. She's here on scholarship, a prodigy. I hope the two of you will get along. Well then, I'll leave you to settle in."

"C-come in!" Komugi invites, stepping aside.

I relieve myself of the two-ton trunk at the foot of the made bed, which seems to be the open one. The mess of the other one perfectly reflects Komugi's style. Speaking of Komugi, she stands awkwardly in the middle of the room now, looking in my general direction. Even with her glasses, it's obvious to see she doesn't see very well. I study her for a moment. People probably don't come near someone like her very much, with the way she conducts herself.

"So…" I start, not exactly sure how to converse with her. I situate myself on my bed, crisscross. "You're fairly new here, too. Have you...made any friends?" She shakes her head. "Well, let's help each other, then. It's nice to meet you, Komugi."

"A-re you okay with being f-friends with me?" she stammers.

Her words form a lump in my throat, dredging up feeling I've been trying to forget. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry if I'm not the best friend or anything, but...I'll try. I've only ever had one friend before, though."

Her expression lightens. "That's more than I've ever had!" she exclaims, sniffling. "I should be the one apologizing for my lack of experience! But I'll try, as well!"

A knock at the door startles us both, the both us jumping halfway out of our skin. Then she rushes to get the door. I giggle to myself, musing at how similar we are.

"Hey, Komugi, right? Sorry to intrude, but Wing told me that my cousin just became your roommate." My giggling ceases at the first word, my eyes going wide. That voice!

A second later, arms have wrapped around me and I nearly fall backwards. The first thing about him I see is his signature spiky hair, then a green uniform I've never seen before. Still, that dark hair and green color is all the prompting I need. I immediately return the embrace.

"How dare you leave me for five whole years!" I scold him, hugging him with all my strength. I can tell the difference right away. Back then, we used to be about equal in strength, even if I had been slightly weaker. Now, even though I'm crushing him with all my might, he doesn't show the slightest sign of distress. He's even holding back on his full strength. Still, it's him! It's Gon!

He pulls back, smiling sheepishly with that wide grin I've never forgotten. "Sorry. I came back to see you, and you weren't there!"

"How come you only thought to visit once in five years?" I bite back. "I couldn't even respond to your letters because you kept moving around!"

"Sorry again, but now you get to stay here! We can see each other every day from now on."

I huff, unable to wipe the smile from my face. He hasn't changed. Obviously, he's seventeen now, but he's still the same as I remember. He's taller than he was, of course, but he was always taller than me. It feels like a weight's been lifted off my heart.

"Now," he declares, copying my sitting position. "Tell me all about what I've missed on Whale Island since I've left."

* * *

Yay! Gon! To some extent (and over exaggerated extent) he reminds me a lot of my best friend. She's just one of those people others naturally gravitate towards and love. I really don't understand how she does it. So, what're your guys' thoughts on Gistra? I feel like she's going to be a character who has two different faces. You know, one who acts different from what they think. To be honest, when I was creating, she morphed into this somewhat estranged character. I think, though, that's what's going to make her so interesting to watch develop! She's got quite a ways to go, as a person, and she's also someone I can identify with well. I write her with the hopes that you guys will feel the same. Either way, if we want to see her grow, we're in for a bit of a long haul, aren't we? This should be fun!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving! I'm sure I'm not alone in looking forward to the food that's going to be served! Of course, that includes both the main meal and dessert. I don't actually like turkey, though. Or sweet potatoes. What can I say? They don't make my tastebuds happy. My family has this amazing punch recipe, though, and we always make this stuff called pistachio salad, which isn't really a salad, but a marshmallow dessert. I'm pretty sure it's called pistachio salad, anyway. I could be wrong. Well, there's also french silk pie this year, which I'm obviously quite excited for! Hopefully the dog doesn't get ahold of the meal, which has happened before in this house. Our dog isn't the smartest canine...

Happy Thanksgiving again! Let's celebrate with an update!

* * *

"You came at a good time," Komugi sniffs, wiping her nose on her sleeve. I ignore it. She's gross, yes, but she's really sweet. There's that, and the fact that she didn't snore last night. Whether or not that's a fluke or not, I'll figure out in the nights to come, but I was able to recover from my travels last night at least. "We just have homeroom today."

Apparently there's only one class per day, and attendance is always optional. To graduate you just need to wrack up enough attendance days whenever you please and get a couple good test scores. I've heard from both Gon and Komugi that the tests aren't exactly easy, though.

I really wish I had the same homeroom as Komugi. I've got a teacher named Kite. I forgot who it is she has, but it wasn't him. She doesn't even know where Kite's classroom is, so I'm on my own for finding it. There is a general area for me to look in, but it's a pretty large area to search.

I glance at the schedule in my hand. Ms. Yorkshire dropped it off at my room last night, a little after Gon had left. He and I had talked the rest of the afternoon about Whale Island. He told me a little about the school, but mostly he wanted to hear from me. He's like that, after all.

"Well, t-this is my class," Komugi says, stopping in her tracks. Having passed her by a few steps, I stop and turn back to her. "I'll see you later."

Disappointed, I nod. She enters the room and I'm left alone in the halls. The room number engraved on the gold above her door is 20; I'm in room 3. Glancing around, I check the room numbers nearby, but on the left of Komugi's door is the number 14, and to the right of it is 25. Why aren't they in order? My hand starts to shake, but I force it to still. There's no reason to be so nervous. All I need to do is ask someone where I'm going.

Looking up at the people passing, I try to catch one of their attentions, but my throat dries up. I crumple my schedule in frustration. Why am I so scared?

"Do you need something?" A blonde boy, older than me by some length, has stopped in front of me. His clothes are odd, but his eyes are gentle and he looks ready to help. He also cared enough to see I was in need of help.

I clear my throat, shooting him a grateful look. "Y-yeah, I'm looking for room 3."

"Oh," he seems to realize something. "Are you Gon's cousin?" When I nod, he continues, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurapika, a friend of Gon's. Why don't you just follow me, we're in the same class."

"Thanks." So this is Kurapika. Gon never told me that he was going here. Does that mean….that the other two are going here two? That...Killua….is going to be here?

"Gon was very excited when you decided to come," Kurapika converses as we walk. "He told us all about your adventures together when you were little. They sounded like a lot of fun!"

"Oh, um…" Gon told them? I guess he would, but… "It was fun."

"If I say anything that makes you uncomfortable," Kurapika worries, "please tell me. I don't mean to offend you. I hope we can get along."

"No!" I rush. "You didn't say anything wrong. I...also hope we could be friends." Is this really how people make friends? It seems...quick. I mean, Komugi and I agreed to help each other, but I thought that was an exception. It was natural, since both of us were alone, but Kurapika seems like someone who gets along with people naturally, if I'm not mistaken.

Then I jump when a girl yanks him aside, clinging to his arm possessively. "What're you doing bringing a girl to class?" She demands, glaring daggers at me. Her eyes are an unusual purple, and it takes all I have not to gape at the sight of them.

"You're wrong," Kurapika sighs, patient. "This is Gon's cousin, Gistra. She was lost. It's her first day, so be nice to her."

The dark haired girl studies me, then steps away from the blonde boy and extends her hand to me. "I'm Kurapika's _girlfriend_ ," she emphasises her title, "Corona."

Afraid she'll get angry if I refuse, I reach out to shake her hand. "Gistra Freeces. Nice to meet you."

"Well, what're ya waiting for?" Corona shoves me towards the open door she had originally been standing near. "Your cousin's been eagerly awaiting you."

There aren't many people in the classroom, but even if there had been, it wouldn't have taken me long to spot the familiar face sitting smack in the middle of the room. He stands, waving to me like a little kid even though he's nearly an adult. Two people stand around his desk, one a taller man who looks to be a teacher, and the other someone who probably isn't any older than Gon. I freeze, trying not to look at the one with white hair. That's...Killua was the only one Gon ever described past name and personality, due to his interest in his friend's white hair. He thought it was the coolest thing in his letters.

"Guys," Gon introduces as he approaches me. "This is Gistra! And these are my friends, Leorio and Killua. Leorio's a student teacher here!"

I smile, hiding a frown that threatened to show. "Nice to meet you both."

"Doesn't she look like her cousin?" Kurapika pipes up, stepping into the room behind me.

At these words, Leorio leans closer to inspect me. I inch back, uneasy, while he decides, "I don't know. I guess they look a little alike."

"Are you both stupid?" Killua scoffs. For the first time, I meet his eyes. He's not even trying to hide his distaste for me. "She looks nothing like Gon."

Clenching my fists, I continue to smile and reason, "We are cousins, after all. There's bound to be at least a little resemblance."

"You should have seen her back when we were little," Gon laughs. "She always used to wear whatever color I wore and copy whatever I did."

"We just both liked the color green," I insist. That's a lie, of course. I liked green, but only because Gon did. I used to just do whatever he did. I would always get irritated if he did something I couldn't do, since I thought friends were supposed to share everything.

"Well, Gon's friend is our friend," Leorio states, grinning somewhat goofily. "I look forward to getting to know you."

Even though I'm not so sure Leorio is someone I particularly want to get to know, I still respond saying, "I look forward to it as well." Gon points me to a seat and I sit, his friends gathering around my table. Their personalities, I find, are fairly easy to grasp, especially since most of them were described to me through letters. Kurapika's gentle, as I'd thought, as well as considerate and formal. Corona wasn't ever mentioned in Gon's letters, but it's plain to see she's someone who speaks her mind. She's pretty, but rough around the edges in both appearance and personality. The white splotches in her black hair definitely seem spontaneous. Leorio is pretty simple minded. So far, he seems to have the stereotypical answers to everything. I know from Gon, though, that he's a good person who aims to become a doctor. Why he's here as a student teacher if he wants to go into medicine, I don't know. I guess there's a medical course here, but I have my doubts that this school in particular is the best environment to study to become a doctor. Killua is the only one who doesn't say much. Actually, I'm certain he doesn't say a single word as the others question me proddingly, and discuss school. I do my best not to look directly at him as he sits on top of a nearby desk, and I get the feeling he doesn't look at me much, either.

At one point, Leorio glances at his watch and jolts. "I'm going to be late! Man, the instructor's not gonna be happy! Catch you guys later!" All of this his says in a single breath before he darts out of the room. In the doorway, he nearly runs into a tall man with the longest white hair I've ever seen. They nod to each other and pass, the white haired man approaching the front of the room. Immediately, everyone disperses to their seats.

Like all the adults I've seen so far, he doesn't look like a teacher. He wears a regular white shirt with jeans, and a blue hat. Unlike the other adults, however, he's got a sharp gaze that's all the encouragement needed to convince me not to step out of line.

"Today we're welcoming Gistra Freeces to our class," he announces, gesturing to me. "She's the relative of your classmate Gon. Don't look down on her because she's a recommendee, and if she needs help with anything, help her."

I flinch when everyone around me choruses, "Yes, Teacher."

The man goes on. "My name is Kite, although in class you'll refer to me as Mr. or Teacher. I'm your homeroom teacher. This class meets thrice a week, and we do any miscellaneous thing the Principal wants that doesn't fall into the other courses available. Often this class counts as a study hall. Today, however," he switches from addressing only me to speaking to the entire class, "because we have a new student who's just awakened to her Nen, we'll be going over what it means to be a hunter, and the rules of being one, as well as the process to become one."

Somebody groans and earns a glare from Kite that sends shivers down my spine. The lesson then begins. Without so much as a notebook or pencil, I wring my hands under the desk and try my best to absorb Kite's words. Although my ears stay tuned, my eyes start to wander after some time. My face heats up when I realize I'm really the only one paying attention. Corona, who's in the seat next to me, doodles in the air with her finger and her Nen. Gon has some textbook open in his lap with a picture of some planet in it, clearly not meant for this class. Kurapika seems occupied with trying to get Corona to stop her doodling every time the teacher's back is turned. Killua flat out sleeps. Those are just the people I recognize, though. Everyone else appears to also have their concentration elsewhere. I guess they've all heard it before….I'm the only one who's new to it all.

Gulping, I lock my eyes back onto the teacher. Even as I do my best to listen attentively, I can't shake the feeling that I'm not supposed to be here. I should've never left Whale Island.

* * *

So, I'm about to make a random reference. If you get it, I approve. I won't be shocked if you don't, though, but I can't help myself.

Corona: Surprised to see me, readers? Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back!

Anyway, did anyone understand that reference? Whether you do or not, it comes from a childhood game I loved. Anyway, Corona! For those of you who've red my story Number Zero, you'll know she's the protagonist from it. I did describe her physical appearance in this story, since she's not the main character here. I liked her so much I had a hard time giving her up completely, and ended up integrating her into this story. Of course, her backstory has a few changes. She's stil lthe same girl, but here she's twenty-one, and her meeting and time with Kurapika happened slightly differently. Think of it as a fanfiction of my own character. Anyway, what do you guys think? You know, of Gistra? Or if you have anything to say about Corona, or even the canon characters and their interactions. I will consider all opinions offered, I promise, so I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Progress with this story has been slower than usual. It shouldn't effect my uploading yet, but it might farther down the line. I think it's because, for one, this doesn't have a clear line of progression in my mind. I have things I know I need to put in, and things I have planned to happen, but actually piecing them together in my mind is yet to be done. There's that, and the fact that I've created an environment that leaves so much open ended. There's just so much I can do! I don't really have many boundaries to conform to with this one. I guess it gives me more creative liberty. Or, you could say it's a good exercise in storytelling.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me along," I thank Corona as we enter the Biology classroom. She randomly showed up at my door this morning, telling me that Kurapika told her to escort me since we have the same class today. Although she only did it because it was an order from him, I would've been lost again without her help, so I hadn't much choice but to accept her assistance.

"Whatever. You can be my lab partner in return," she suggests. "My last partner got scared of me and transferred out, so I'm the only one without a helper. It's annoying having to do everything by myself." I laugh, nervous. I don't get this chick, not in the slightest. Why Kurapika is going out with a girl like her, I have no idea. I wouldn't think them compatible if I'd met them separately. "Oh and," she remembers, "I wouldn't mess around too much in this class if I were you, This teacher isn't the nicest."

Supporting her words is the behavior of all those in the class. All of them sit upright in their seats, pencil in hand, and Nen kept tightly in check. My eyes shift to the front of the classroom.

There stands a man with flowing silver hair dressed all in black. Only his gloves are white. His bluish green eyes examine the two of us threateningly as we walk in. My pace slows under the pressure of his glare, but Corona continues forward as casual as ever and plops down into the only empty table in the room, resting her feet on the table.

"Corona," the teacher addresses her, frighteningly calm, "why are you late?"

"I was bringing you your new student," she nods to me. I lower my gaze when he glances over to me, frozen where I stand.

"Get your feet off the table!" he snaps, causing me to jump. Then I realize he was scolding Corona. But after she begrudgingly lowers her feet to the floor, he brings his attention back to me. "My name is Omokage, but you will refer to me as Teacher and nothing else. Is that understood?" My head bobs up and down in confirmation. "Right now we're learning about different ecosystems. As for what you've missed since the beginning of the unit, you'll have to learn from a classmate after class is over. For now just pay attention and don't forget what you hear. Your seat is next to Corona, since she's the only one without a partner, but if you interrupt me with chatter don't think you won't be moved and punished. Don't think I'll give you a free pass since it's your first day."

"Yes sir," I choke out, scrambling to take my seat. Of course the one class I chose myself is being taught by a tyrant. Once I've taken my seat, my eyes don't dare wander from the board. Corona seems to be the only one who doesn't fear Omokage. It's true she's more attentive than she was in Kite's class, but she still leans back in her chair and looks anywhere but the board. Why is she even taking this class? She clearly doesn't like the teacher (who could?) and the subject matter doesn't seem to interest her. Maybe her behavior like this is what scared off her last partner. Maybe they were terrified they'd get in trouble with the teacher due to her behavior. Honestly, if that's the reason, I'd be a little relieved. In my mind I'd been imagining her threatening to kill her partner because they screwed up a part in an experiment or something. I know if it was her saying it to me, I wouldn't take it as a joke.

"Now," the teacher turns to face the board. "We were discussing the food web of the reptilian community off the coast of Isa. The last thing we went over was the dietary habits if the omnivorous reptiles, so now we'll move on to the purely carnivorous."

Clenching my fists, I try not to dwell on the fact that I lack a notebook and do my best to absorb the teacher's words.

XX

Once class is complete, Corona grabs me by my shirt collar and drags me out of the room with her.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?" I stutter.

"You looked like you were frozen in place," she gins, releasing me. "I thought you wouldn't move until Omokage left the room, so I gave you a helping hand. Why don't you try thanking me?"

I don't need her help for that, nor do I want it, but she gives me a bad feeling. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that, unless she's actively using it, she never has her aura out. Anyhow, I'd rather not piss her off. With teeth gritted, I force a small smile. "Thank you."

"Now then." She stretches her hands over her head, as if she's just finished taking a nap. "Lunchtime! You have any idea where the cafeteria is?" I shake my head, and she sighs. "Fine, you can follow me again. Come on. If you lose me, I'm not gonna wait."

She doesn't hold back her pace at all, all but running through the halls. I trip over my feet to keep up, nostalgia creeping over me. For a moment, my annoyance slips away as I recall memories of stumbling through the forests of Whale Island, Gon rushing up ahead. I can't count the number of times I fell over while following him. He'd always come back for me, though, if he lost sight of me. If I was hurt, he'd even carry me on his back all the way back to the house. He did that up until I got tired of our expeditions being cut short, and learned how to treat injuries with whatever I could find.

As I'm weaving through the people in the hallway, I catch sight of familiar, messy white hair. I stop. The I remember Corona and quickly glance back up. She's gone. Clicking my tongue in frustration, I decide to join the other girl I know.

I call out, "Komugi!" She pauses, turning to face my direction. Of course, with her eyesight, she doesn't see me. I push myself between people to get to her, apologizing as I go, until I've reached her. "It's Gistra. I was on my way to the lunchroom, but...I kinda lost my guide," I admit.

"I knew it was you, but I couldn't figure out where you were," she informs me, straightening her thick glasses. "My eyes may be bad, but my ears still work."

"Oh...sorry."

"Oh, no! Please don't apologize! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Please forgive me!"

"Ah, well, if we both did something bad, we're even," I reason, giggling lightly. "So...about the lunchroom…"

"I was going to drop off my books at our dorm, first, but I guess that can wait." She fumbles to organize the load in her arms better, and I reach over and remove a few off the top. "You don't need to do that for me! I-I can handle it!"

"Just let me," I smile sadly. I may be somewhat of a nervous person myself, but she's far beyond me in that regard. I wonder what happened to her to make her like this. But, whatever it is, it isn't really my business. "It's the least I can do, since you're kind enough to take me to the lunchroom."

She relaxes, grinning. "It's nothing, really. You're such a nice person, Gistra!" Then she sniffs up the snot dripping from her nose and we begin our way to the lunchroom.

I smile, chatting with her about my first class and describing how terrifying the teacher is to her. Even as I do so, though, I can't help but think that she's wrong. I'm a nice person? Far from it. I still think that it's gross, the way she doesn't seem to take care of her appearance at all, and that it's disgusting how her nose seems to constantly run. Ever since we met, I've been unable to help wishing I had a cleaner roommate. The only reason I don't speak of it is because...well, I don't want to cause any trouble at this strange school, of course….but I honestly pity her. Cruel, isn't it?

"So, this is the cafeteria," Komugi snaps me from my thoughts. "At least, I think it is. Please don't be mad if I'm wrong, but I have the tendency to take wrong turns."

"No," I assure her. "This is probably it."

It's an outdoor facility, with a roof over the top and a wood railing encasing the eating area. The kitchen itself seems to be inside, a bar area connecting it to the actual cafeteria. A few adults sit at the bar, drinking, while younger people walk away with food. Long wooden tables take up the eating area, surrounded on all sides by chairs. If this isn't the cafeteria, I wouldn't know what is. It must be horrible eating here during the winter, though. Thankfully, I have half a year until I'll have to deal with that.

"Gistra!"

Gon suddenly appears in front of me, grinning that wide grin of his. "We were waiting for you! Corona said you got separated from her, and I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it here, but Kurapika insisted that you'd be fine."

"Komugi showed me the way," I motion to her, deciding to leave out the fact that that Corona basically lost me on purpose.

Gon smiles at the white haired girl beside me. "Thank you for taking care of my cousin!"

"Oh, n-no," she stammers. "It was no t-trouble at all!"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the chef!" Gon insists, itching to go. I thank Komugi a final time and return to her her books before getting dragged off by my cousin. When we reach the bar, a woman with bright blue hair pulled up into strange ponytails with pink ribbons smiles broadly at Gon. I purse my lips, shocked. Yes, she's just about the same level of odd as everyone else here, but...she really should be wearing some more clothes. I don't get the point of her wearing that shirt over her bra if the entire thing is see through.

"What's up, Gon? What's it you wanna eat today?"

"I could eat anything you make," Gon claims. Then he motions to me. "This is my cousin, Gistra. She just got here two days ago! Gistra, this is Menchi. She's the head chef here, and when I took the hunter's exam, she was one of my examiners!."

"You got here yesterday?" Menchi repeats, meeting my eyes briefly before I'm able to glance elsewhere. "Then why haven't I seen you yet? What've you been eating since you got here?"

I grab my wrist behind my back, my fists clenched. "I haven't really had much of an appetite." Then I startle when Gon's forehead bangs into mine, gritting my teeth against the dull pain sprouting.

"You don't have a temperature," he mumbles. I shouldn't be so surprised. Back when he was around on Whale Island, I was nothing less than a voracious eater. After he left, though, it was a while before I could eat healthily again. Ever since I arrived on the mainland, my stomach's been acting similarly to the idea of food as it did then. I simply don't want it.

I wince as my head throbs, my nails digging into my palms as I do my best not to show the pain. I'd thought that Gon hadn't changed much, but clearly he's gotten a lot stronger. For him, I'm sure, the action he took just now was gentle. He was holding back, and still hurt me.

"Let's get some food in ya, then!" Menchi claps her hands, whipping up a knife and getting to work.

"Are you alright, Gistra?" Gon inquires as we wait, his gaze worried. "Does your stomach hurt or anything?"

I smile. "No, I'm fine."

"Hey, Menchi, is there any dessert today?" I flinch when Killua steps up beside us, leaning both of his elbows on the counter.

"I'm not giving you any," Menchi gripes. "If you keep eating like this, you're going to start gaining unneeded weight!"

He groans. "Do you have any idea how much energy I burn practicing my Nen?"

"You don't even have Nen training today." She sets two plates of warm meat and veggies down on the counter and pushes them towards Gon and me. "Special for you since it's your first day, this is my favorite meal when it comes to comfort food! A nice slab of steak and stewed vegetables. Bon appetit!"

Steak? I've never had steak before, but...even though only second ago I felt as if I couldn't chew a thing, the smell of the meat seems to have awakened my stomach back to life. And it is no less than starved.

"Thank you," I nod my head to the chef, lifting the plate.

"No problem," she pats my head. "Just never stop eating. It's not good for you!"

"We're sitting over here," Gon grabs the crook of my arm with his free hand to drag me to the table, where Leorio, Kurapika, and Corona are already sitting. Killua tags alongside us, at a distance. He hastily claims the seat next to Gon the second Gon sits down, and I'm forced to sit beside the white haired kid at the foot of the table. I lean back a bit when Killua props his arm up between me and my cousin in such a way as to block our view of each other.

"I'm glad you were able to make it alright," Kurapika smiles, leaning around Corona to make eye contact. Then he nudges his girlfriend. "And I apologize for her behavior. She ditched, you, didn't she?"

"Ah, no, it's fine," I force my lips to reciprocate his smile. "I was able to get here in the end, so it's alright."

"If she couldn't find _some_ way to get here on her own, how could she become a hunter?" Corona points out. With that, the two of them descend into an argument. I get the feeling they bicker a lot.

While everyone else at the table talks, Kurapika with Corona, Leorio with Gon and Killua, I pick up my fork and begin to eat. At least the food is as good as it smells.

* * *

I don't really know what to say about this chapter. As such, I'll open it up for all of you to think on. I look forward to hearing your thoughts in the comments. On another note, I got a question asking about Killua's development, and where he is with it since he never went through the Chimera Ant arch. First, concerning his maturity, keep in mind that it's in the C.A arch that both he and Gon really grow up. And in this universe, that didn't happen. They weren't forced into a terrible war to save humanity. Second, concerning Alluka, Killua had no need to break her out. It would be nice if he'd gone and saved her anyway, but the trigger in the anime had been Gon's condition in the last arch. Therefore, it never happened. Sorry Alluka. We all love you as a character, but you're going to have to wait more to be freed. We'll have to see if she comes in later or not.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the deal. My hands have been seriously hurting lately. No, I don't have arthritis or anything. I'm still too young for that. Instead, I seem to have something called tendonitis. Basically, I've been putting too much strain on my fingers in particular and am injuring them. The problem, of course, is that the love of my life is writing. And the way I've been writing for years now has been typing, and that seems to be the primary motion that's been causing the injuries. Obviously, I can't just give up doing this. So lately I've been looking up any way possible to help my injuries without stopping what I love. It would be nice if I had someone to massage my hands every day, but that would be ridiculously expensive. One thing I've seen is eating a mixture of honey and cinnamon, which is something I'm up to trying. I could probably put it in tea and stuff.

Whatever. Onto what you came here for.

* * *

"Who will volunteer to demonstrate for our new student?" Wing scans us students who sit before him. This, Nen practice, is the class I've been dreading the most. I just don't know what to expect. Gon told me a bit about his training, but I can't imagine it. I mean, Gon isn't exactly the best writer. All I know for certain is that Nen can be dangerous when used. "Sorry, Buck, I'm looking for an experienced Nen user."

A large man, probably around Mom's age, lowers his hand. Then, another flies into the air and my teeth clench. I had already been nervous enough for this class, but _he_ just had to be here. Just my luck, having him of all people in the same class as me.

Wing calls on him. "Alright then, Killua. Come up and give Gistra a demonstration of what practicing Nen can achieve."

"Am I allowed to use any technique, Teacher?" Killua requests.

"Since this is a demonstration, and not a match, you are allowed," Wing consents.

The white haired boy smirks devilishly, planting his feet on the ground and extending his hands. Although he doesn't make eye contact with me, I get his message. _Watch what I can do. Watch me do what you can't._ His detest of me would bother me since I never did anything to deserve it, except for the fact that the feeling is mutual.

My eyes widen against my will when bluish light begins to spark at his fingers. Then there's lightning darting between his hands, almost as if he's tossing a ball back and forth. He actually does form a ball of electricity in his hand, throwing it high in the air although it remains connected to him through a single bolt. Many of the students gasp when it bursts into a shower of sparks. And with that, his fireworks show is over. I'm surprised he doesn't take a bow.

"Be aware, students," Wing addresses us, "that you will not be able to transmute your aura into electricity like he can whether you are a transmuter or not. He can only do so because he is a Zoldyck." A few of the faces around me fall, but I don't quite understand. First of all, why couldn't a transmuter other than him do that? Clearly it's possible. Second...I'm aware that he comes from a family of assassins, but are the Zoldycks really so glorified? They're humans too, aren't they?

Wing claps his hands to get the attention of those who've begun to talk. "Pair up! Today, I will be working one on one with Gistra, but don't think you can break any of my rules. I'll still be watching you." When I realize everyone is standing, I scramble to stand, too. Then, they disperse, and I'm left standing alone. Wing motions for me to come closer. "We don't have many enhancers in this class, unfortunately. As you can see, Killua's a transmuter, as well as the most accomplished in the class. Gon closely matches him, and I would pull him out of his class today to help you except that he has a test. The way I teach is slow, but sometimes that's what it takes. Shall we begin?" Not seeing any other choice, I nod. He's right to think I'd rather learn from Gon, but slow progress is better than none. Plus, Killua's showing off irritated me.

"First is Ten, which you can think of as a state of meditation." He closes his eyes, falling still. When the aura surrounding him stabilizes, I realize he's demonstrating. "Practice with Ten helps one control their Nen. It is focus, the thought of your purpose. Now you try." He opens his eyes, waiting.

I copy him, closing my eyes, but where do I go from here? My Nen...do I just have to be aware of it? I've awoken to it, but there's more? What does he mean by meditating? Like, what I tried back on Whale Island to wake up my Nen? But that never worked!

"You're too tense," Wing scolds me. "Relax, or you'll never get it."

"Yes, sir," I mutter, forcing tension out of my muscles. This isn't it, right? There's no way it can be that simple.

The air before me suddenly begins to sizzle, and I'm startled into opening my eyes. What I find is a hand in front of my face, holding a sparking...yo-yo? Wing lowers his hand, glaring across the yard.

"Sorry, Teacher!" Killua calls, giving a playfully apologetic face. "It slipped out of my hands!"

"Killua, come here for a second," Wing beckons. Killua wanders over without concern, hands resting behind his head. When he reaches where we are, Wing starts chastising him without relent. "You've never once lost control of your yo-yos before, Killua. If you've got some trouble with Gistra, this is no way to go about it! She has very little control over her Nen yet, and I doubt she has the physical strength to stop this in mid air! It would have killed her had it hit her! Not to mention that you went as far as to electrocute it! Were you planning to kill her? If you were, you'll be lucky if you don't get expelled."

"I told you, Wing, it was an accident!" the boy insists. "There's no way I'd try to kill Gon's cousin."

"But," Wing continue, "you still threw it. Whether your intent was to kill her or not, I will not tolerate you threatening a fellow student who cannot protect themselves. Apologize to her."

Killua glances over to me and I flinch. Although his demeanor is casual, there's undeniably coldness in his eyes when he looks at me. I'm an idiot. I should have been more concerned about his hatred towards me, considering he's a raised assassin. I should have run from this school the second I found out an assassin had it out for me.

"Sorry, Gistra, my mistake," he apologizes in an unapologetic tone.

"As punishment," Wing goes on, "it will be your responsibility to train her. Your grade in this class will be determined by her progress."

"Hey! What's with that? I apologized, didn't I?"

"In addition, if I discover you've intentionally harmed her or threatened her in any way, I will go to Netero to request further punishment."

Killua grimances. "Anything but that. Why do I gotta teach her, though?"

"Killua, you're already seventeen, and yet you've matured nearly none at all since I met you when you were twelve. Perhaps this responsibility will help you grow up a little."

Wait, so Wing is putting him in charge of me? Really? Is that a good idea? I'm about to voice my opinion, but I'm too late. The teacher's already left us.

"Ah, now look what you've done!" Killua complains. Then he gasps. "And he took my yo-yo!"

 _You brought this on yourself, idiot._ As much as I want to say that, I'm probably better off holding my tongue right now. _Besides, this is punishment for me, too. What did_ I _do to deserve this?_

We meet each other's' eyes, silent for a moment. Then he says, "If you've got something to say, say it."

"I don't."

"Yes you do," he grimaces, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Spit it out."

"If I do, I'm not so sure you won't try to kill me again," I admit.

He smirks. "Funny. For a second I thought you said something intelligent."

I stiffen, teeth clenched and anger boiling. "Shouldn't we," I struggle to keep my voice even, "get started on class?"

"Sure, but know that I'm not gonna go easy on you," he warns. I bite my tongue, resisting the urge to snap at him to do his worst. That's probably the last thing I should be saying to him. "So, what were you working on with Wing just now?"

"Stabilizing my aura." I pause, but since I'm unable to come up with the word the teacher used for it, I leave my explanation at that.

"Too slow," he shakes his head. "We'll skip to Ren. Once you've mastered that, we can go back to Zetsu, then Ten. My grade banks on you, so you'd better not slack off!" I nod, and he suddenly gives a cat-like, mischievous grin. "You can call me teacher."

Something in me snaps and I snarl, "There's no way in hell I'm calling you that."

"Well I sure as hell don't want to hear my name come out of your mouth," he retorts, smile gone. "If you don't like how it is, run back to Mito and Whale Island. I can tell you don't fit in here, anyway."

His glare causes my hair to stand on end, but I steel myself and glare back. "None of your business. Get on with the lesson already."

"But I'm curious. Why did you even come?"

"I was invited by Gon! Of course I'd come!"

"It's not like you need to be here. You don't like it here, and Gon doesn't need you here, so why stay?

"Maybe I think there's something for me here."

"Like…?"

"Like….I don't know! I don't know, okay? But what good would it do me if I stayed on Whale Island my entire life?"

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess," he shrugs, indifferent to my outburst. He looks me up and down before sighing. "You can't do any Nen practice like that. Your aura's too unstable. You have to be calm to control it, got it? Try controlling your emotions before you try to control your aura."

"It's your fault I'm so worked up!" I growl in frustration.

"Killua." We both turn to the teacher who's returned, his arms crossed.

"Her aura's too uneasy to work with," Killua excuses himself, hands still casually snug in his jacket pockets. "I can't teach her anything while she's like this."

He makes me want to bang my head against a wall! It's his fault I'm like this in the first place, and now he's saying he can't teach me because of it? Sneaky bastard!

"Killua, it doesn't matter if you like her or not, but what would Gon think if he saw you acting like this?" The white haired boy doesn't respond, clicking his tongue, upset.

"Excuse me, Teacher," I pipe up, clenched hands hidden behind my back, "could I be excused for today? My being here isn't very useful if I can't use my aura at all."

He stares at me for a moment, before consenting. I nod my head, both in thanks and good-bye, before briskly walking into the school building. The halls are empty as I rush stiffly towards the dorms.

I hadn't wanted to admit it, but Killua was right. He prodded at the exact things I've been worrying about since arriving. I came because I wanted to see Gon again...I'd missed him so much….but meeting after so long was a shock. He really doesn't need me anymore. Whereas before, when we were each other's only playmates, now he's got all these people! All these people who are strangers to me love him. I really was an idiot, thinking things could go back to how they were. How could they, with so many other people around? And yet for some reason, I can't bring myself to go home. What do I have to go back to? Yes, Mom and Grandma are there, but what else? I feel like I'd disappear, kinda…. What kept me going those years in Gon's absence was the hope that we'd reunite and go back to before, but now that's gone.

As I slam my dorm room door behind me, I do my best to blink away the burning sensation growing behind my eyes.

* * *

She's 'this' close to crying, isn't she? Poor girl. Honestly, I do apologize to her. I have the tendency to be pretty cruel to my characters, but that doesn't mean I don't love them! Really, though, she and Killua just seem to not be able to help but to clash. No one has told me how they picture Gistra, yet. Likelihood is that I'll keep bugging you guys about that periodically. If I don't, sometimes you guys don't respond. It's kinda sad, so I bring it up now and again. I also admittedly bring it up when I can't think of what to say in these after notes. Anyhow, I can't wait to hear how you guys picture her!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

So, I've got to go shopping for presents soon. That's going to be a pain. Some people are just difficult to gift, you know? My sister is easy enough to please, since she's still a kid, but it's the opposite for everyone else in my family. So I'm not looking forward to the shopping. Oh, I just thought of a good writing exercise! Sometimes I list off my characters and ask a random question, then try answering how they would answer. One of them I did was what they would eat for breakfast. Next time I'm bored, I'll try asking what they'd want for Christmas, and what they'd give to their precious person. Interesting, isn't it? It is to me, anyway.

Well, here's chapter six.

* * *

When I slide into my seat in homeroom, all the eyes in Gon's friend group fly to me. I avoid eye contact with any of them, staring straight ahead to the blackboard. I hope the teacher gets here soon.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asks, clearly concerned.

"That's one hideous black eye," Leorio comments, whistling. "Who's the idiot who went and hit a girl?"

Gon speaks up for me. "Yesterday was her first time taking the martial arts class. I'd wanted to fight her, but Palm said she didn't want to see cousins fighting."

I shiver, remembering that teacher. Never have I met such an unsettling person before. She looks like some cursed corpse come back from the grave, who's seeking revenge on everyone. Every time she looked at me, it felt as if she wanted to kill me! Two days ago, I'd thought my Geography teacher, Morel, was intimidating. Compared to Wing the day before that, he was a large, abrasive man, but I'd take Morel anyday over Palm. Or, I suppose I should call them Mr. Mackernassey and Ms. Siberia, but there aren't many teachers the students refer to by their last names. Some of the students here are the same age as their teachers, after all.

"You shoulda seen her!" Corona exclaims, suddenly throwing her arm around my shoulders. "This girl's like a wild animal when she fights!"

My face flushes with heat and my eyes widen. "You saw that?"

"How could I not? You were quite the scene, little missy! I don't think I heard a word my teacher said 'cause I was too caught up in watching you through the window!"

I quickly lower my eyes, withholding a groan. She's not wrong, but it's embarrassing. I do fight like a wild beast. I can't help it! Gon and I always used to wrestle, and since I was the weaker one, I could never hold anything back!

"You think her black eye looks bad, but you should see the other guy," Gon grins. It's true. The kid I was fighting, Artie or something…. I hope he doesn't show up to his classes for the next few days. It's too hot to wear long sleeves, so the bite marks would be plain to see. If I'm forced to fight, I'd be lying if I said self preservation doesn't drive me a bit wild, but I don't want the whole school knowing I fight tooth and nail!

Leorio gapes at me, wide eyed. "I didn't think you were so tough!"

"Hmph," Killua smirks, cat-like, a sure sign I'm about to dislike whatever he's about to say. "If she's so tough, it might be fun if I fight her."

"I'd want to see that!" Gon exclaims. "But you couldn't hurt her, okay?"

"I'm alright," I stop him before he can push me any farther off a cliff. "I don't really like fighting all that much."

Killua pokes at me more, mentioning, "Didn't seem that way to me the other day. You were quick to start arguing."

I lean forward onto my desk, massaging my forehead. "That was your fault," I grumble.

"Class, everybody sit down!" Kite steps up to the front of the classroom, one hand on his desk as he waits for the class to quiet. He glances over at Leorio, who's begun to rush out from the room, and sighs. "Leorio Paradinight, would you like to transfer to be a student teacher in this classroom? I can put in a request to Principal Netero, so that you don't have to run back and forth all the time."

Leorio solutes to the man. "I appreciate the offer, Kite, but my goal's to become a doctor. I've got to shadow a real doctor to become one." And with that, he scrambles from the room. Once he's gone, Kite sighs and turns to the white board, picking up a piece of chalk. With it, he writes the words, 'Summer Festival'.

"For those of you who weren't here last year," Kite begins, "I'm sure it's become obvious to you that this school runs on an odd schedule. If it worked like a regular school, you would be a few weeks into summer vacation right now. The H.A works on an all year round schedule with periodic breaks in between, and on the next break in two weeks we'll be holding the Summer Festival. Us teachers will be running it, and your attendance is optional. During this time, you'll be free to come and go from the school as you please, so long as you return on the final day. However, although this is an event for everyone to enjoy, all students will participate in the set up. We decide our contribution to the festival. Any questions?"

A girl a few years older than me in the front of the room raises her hand, and Kite nods to her. "What kind of contributions do you mean?"

"Last year, as some of you will remember, this homeroom created 3D art using Nen to display on the grounds. The contributions can be food, decor, entertainment, anything to improve the experience. Keep in mind that there will also be guest hunters visiting at the time. Are there any more questions?" When no one speaks up, he taps his chalk on the board. "Now, anyone with an idea, raise your hand."

"We could do a tournament," Corona suggests without putting her hand in the air.

"I'm up for that," Killua agrees, lounging back in in his chair.

Kurapika crosses his arms. "I'm against it. If the two of you participate, it would end disastrously."

"Not only is Kurapika right," Kite interrupts, "but I told you to raise your hand. We will not do that for the festival." Corona sinks into her seat, pouting, Killua not too happy either. A boy who looks to be around my age raises his hand.

"We could put on a play," he offers. Kite scrawls 'Play' on the board, then turns back to the classroom for more opinions.

"We could put on a performance for visitors!" an older woman puts forth, clearly pleased with her idea. "Like a circus of sorts!"

"Definitely not," Killua shoots down immediately. I bite back a scowl. I thought that sounded interesting! Not that I know what that would entail, but putting on amazing acts sounds cool. "I'm sure there're others who agree. You agree, don't you Gon?"

To my surprise, my cousin nods. "Yeah. It reminds me too much of someone I know."

"I'll second that," Kurapika raises his hand.

"I'm with Kurapika, of course," Corona pitches in.

"Is there anyone else who has an opinion about whether or not to do a circus performance?" Kite asks, scanning the class. I keep my mouth shut, despite my disappointment. When no one else says anything, he doesn't write anything new on the board. "Alright, what other ideas have we got?"

I've got nothing. Other than fishing tournaments, Whale Island never really had anything like this. I doubt fishing is something possible here at this school, so that's out.

When no one raises their hand, Kite inquires, "Then are there any complaints about putting on a play? If you're against it, please offer an alternative." No one speaks out, but a few groans fill the room. Kite circles the word on the board and declares, "Then the next step is to decide what play to put on. Are any of you cultured enough to know about any plays?"

"I know what Hornet is," Killua mentions a bit defensively.

"Of course you would know the play where the entire cast is assassinated at the end," Kurapika jabs. "I, however, know quite a few plays, and I think the play Rhyme and Reason would be appropriate to put on."

Ah, I know that one! That's the one where a boy gets lost in an ancient forest inhabited by monsters that attack using sound. The one humanoid the boy meets only speaks in riddles, which the boy has to figure out to survive and escape! Rhyme and Reason is one of my favorites!

"Mm, I dunno," Corona considers. "That one'll bore the audience to death, don't you think? There's barely any action to it! I think Paranoia would be a better choice."

Kurapika blinks in surprise. "You're familiar with Huller's works?"

"I happen to be pretty educated," she bites, insulted. "I've read all of Huller's plays four times through."

Kite clears his throat. "Does anyone object, or have a preference as to which play we put on?"

"What are those plays about?" Gon wonders. "I've never heard of either of them."

Or course not. He was never interested in reading. As a result, I never got into reading, myself, until he up and left the island. Kite runs through Rhyme and Reason before beginning to explain Paranoia.

"It was Huller's last work before he died. He made it about a brother-sister pair who're left alone overnight in their home mansion. The butler's son, a friend of the two, begins telling them scary stories of what could happen while they're there alone. The entire play consists of the scenarios the friend describes, such as an earthquake causing the house to collapse and killing everyone inside, or a ghost possessing the brother with the intent to kill the friend, mistaking him for the lover that abandoned the ghost to die. Then, at the end of the play, a simple burglar breaks into the house. The irony is, that the friend scares himself with his own stories to the point where he overreacts and ends up killing the intruder. It's a tragedy, but one filled with comedy. It's a highly acclaimed work. Now, who wants Rhyme and Reason?"

At the end of the vote, Paranoia wins with two thirds of the class. I had cast my vote for the other. The title Paranoia goes up on the board, and Kite asks for volunteers for the parts, writing all the roles under the play name.

"I nominate Killua for the part of Morin," Gon raises his hand. I actually kinda agree with that nomination. Killua seems like the kind of person that would try to scare other people with stories, like the character of Morin.

"Then I nominate Gon for Errow," Killua retaliates. I think Errow, the brother, is a little more mature than Gon, and actually, Kurapika seems like a better option for the part to me.

Before I can mention this, however, someone asks, "Then would that make Gon's cousin the sister?"

"Nah, someone else can be Aila," Corona proposes, "'cause Gistra would be better off playing the possessed Errow."

"W-what?" I stammer.

"Think about it. The ghost that possesses Errow is a girl, right? That's why Errow goes after Morin and not Aila when possessed. So wouldn't it make sense that if Gon plays Errow, that Gistra plays the ghost? With a little bit of a makeover, you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart aside from height and gender, and we can fix the height problem with heels."

"Yeah!" Gon nods enthusiastically. "She would make a great ghost! Whaddya say, Gistra?"

Words won't come out. I'll be the ghost? I can't do that! I don't want a part that embarrassing! I'd have to act like I'd lost my mind, like I was in love with Morin to the point where I drove myself insane with the desire to kill him! There's no way I can to that!

As I glance between Gon and his friends, another thought dawns on me. If...If Killua plays Morin...then I get to kill him. Of course, not for real, but I get to pretend to kill him. There's no way I'll ever get another chance to do something like that.

Gulping, I concede. "I'll do it."

So our three names go up on the board, and I'm officially cast to be the ghost, Raleigh.

* * *

Note: None of the plays mentioned exist. If they do...they don't. I just stared at the screen and spouted out story ideas. I can't imagine that they exist because then someone would have to basically have the same mind as me. I will admit, though, that the idea for the play Hornet that Killua suggested came from Hamlet. Nothing else was inspired, though. The character names, too, are gibberish. To clear out any confusions, the brother and sister in Paranoia are Errow and Aila, and the butler's son is Morin. The vengeful ghost that possesses Errow is Raleigh. Anyway, I'm eager to get to the scene of the play! Before that, I should keep in mind that there should be practice rehearsals. I can't forget to include those...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to post today. Turns out, I made it! I'm glad I did, too. I was worrying about it all day. Well, I am glad, but...I guess I also could've used an extra day. I've mentioned that the progress with this story has been slow before, and it is. It's coming along, don't worry, but I don't have much leisure time to work with. Meaning, I don't have much of a buffer as to where I am in writing and where I am in posting. That buffer is how I keep a steady schedule for updating. I need to pick up the pace a bit. Luckily, I just hit a good part and got super into writing, so I'm good for now, but I'm still anxious about catching up and having to delay posting for you guys. Let's hope that doesn't happen.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I yank Komugi aside in the hallway and ask, "Could you take off your glasses?"

It takes her a few moments to recognize my voice before she obediently slips them off. "Why?"

"It's a project for biology," I explain, hastily taking the picture before telling her she can put her glasses back on. "We moved on to genetics yesterday and were told to take pictures of someone's eyes for a project. The teacher says that eyes are the best examples of the complexity of genetic make-ups, or something like that. I forgot to take it last night, and this morning you'd left before I could ask. Thank you, I won't keep you any longer."

"N-no, thank you for thinking about me," she stutters out, sniffing.

Just like that, we stand there silent for a moment. Then I wave, "See you tonight," and hop off down the hallway to go to Nen training. As I make my way through the halls, it occurs to me that I could detour. I don't particularly want to go practice Nen, since Killua's going to be there, and I could reason that I went to drop off my camera in my room. Wing being the teacher, I could probably get away with it...but Killua would probably not be so accommodating. Ah, and I really shouldn't be late during my first week!

...a week. What is this, my sixth...seventh day here? My feet actually stop moving as I think about it. It's already been a week? I actually survived this long? The days have felt a bit like they're all melding together, ever since I came here. I wonder how long I'll be here. I'm sure Gon would pay for my traveling fees if I wanted to go home, just like he paid the tuition for me to go here. Actually, I had been planning on returning home to visit on the first break I got, but I can't do that now with the play. But what about besides breaks? Am I actually going to stay here...and graduate? I don't even know how long that would take! I don't know if I can stand it for a year, or more. And Gon will probably graduate before I do...or is that how it works here? From what I've gathered, time isn't an actual requirement for graduation at this school. But it would make sense if he's closer to graduating than I am, since he's been here half a year already.

I blink, realizing that the halls have almost entirely cleared out, and skip into a rush. I'm an idiot! If I'd wanted to go put my camera away, I should have done it just now! Now I'm going to be late, and have to protect the camera! Mr. Omokage will _kill_ me if I return this to him damaged!

The second I step out into the yard, Killua's voice reaches my ears. "What held you up?"

I flinch, stopping in my tracks. I don't think I've ever wished to have a weaker body before, but now I do, so I would be panting and actually look like I dashed over as fast as I could. Which I did.

"My grade relies on your progress, you realize," he goes on griping. "Wing's going to make your progress my test grade, which means I've got to rely on you to pass this class! I won't have you slacking off!"

"My apologies," I close my eyes, reigning in the urge to huff. Why is Gon friends with this guy? He always described Killua as a good guy in his letters, but he's nothing of the sort! Gon was right, however, when he said that Killua seems to be good at everything. The guy's got a talent for pissing me off.

"If you're sorry, get to work! We're working on Ren, remember? Take a good look at my aura right now."

Indeed, hs aura spikes off of him furiously, enveloping a good five feet radius around him. I set my camera down in a nearby rock, stepping away from it to attempt to copy him. Of course, it takes me multiple tries and a bucket full of 'encouragement' from Killua to get my aura to begin protruding outwards.

"Alright," Killua nods when I've finally got it. "Now hold that for three minutes."

My eyes widen, and I nearly falter in my efforts to keep Ren going. "You're joking! This pressure is as strong as if I was supporting twice my own bodyweight dangling off a cliff with one hand!"

"If that's the metaphor you want to use, then just hang off that metaphorical cliff there for three minutes. If you don't, you'll fall do-wn to your death."

I clench my teeth, sweat already beaded on my face. You know, I actually might be looking forward to the play. It'll be fun to chase this guy around with murderous intent and without consequence. A little too much fun, perhaps.

"Hey, how's Mito doing?"

I startle from the sudden question, but quickly stabilize. "Shouldn't we refrain from talking so I can concentrate?"

"I'm your teacher, and you'll answer when I question you," he shoots back. "You also will not lose focus, or you'll be punished. Now, answer my question."

"My mom's fine," I pant, blinking hard to prevent sweat from dripping in my eyes.

"And your grandma?"

I eye him. "Why do you care?"

"Stop asking and start answering."

"She's healthy as ever."

"What's been going on at Whale Island? Economy, events, anything significant? Tell me a story."

"Sorry," I grumble. "There's nothing to tell. It's the same as always."

"Ah, you're boring. You seriously can't think of anything?"

"Well excuse me! Excuse me for having lived on the quietest island in the ocean where nothing interesting ever happens!"

He smirks, and my temper flares wildly. "You really aren't the brightest. Whale Island is amazing! I've never been to such a peaceful place, and the forests are so much fun to explore! You live there, and yet you can't even see that much? You really have no stories?"

As he talks, it feels like the fire in me dies. Even though he just called me an idiot...does he really think so highly of Whale Island? It isn't all that great, but he actually likes it? I don't think I've ever heard such praise for the island from an outsider. It's….I don't know. I feel kind of fluffy about it.

Then he snickers, and that fluffiness fades. "I-diot. Your aura reflects your feelings if you're not careful! Everyone can see how you feel!"

Blood rushes into my cheeks, mortified. Mortified and undeniably furious. "You did that on purpose!"

"Mm, maybe. And there's your three minute mark. You're done."

My Nen immediately falls away, but the damage is done. Half of the class has stopped to stare at the two of us. My fists shake with the strain of keeping myself in place as I fight the need to run away.

"I really hate you," I seethe, only loud enough for Killua to hear. Then my blood runs cold when he grins, his eyes possessing clear murderous intent.

"The feeling's mutual."

"That was wonderful control of your aura," Wing compliments, stepping over to us and giving Killua a warning glance, "although it fluctuated quite a bit. Still, most aren't able to last that long on their first try, or even their third."

I keep my mouth shut, simply nodding. Honestly, I don't particularly care that I did well. I would have rather done terrible instead, considering what just happened.

"You should be aware that, unless you pay attention, Nen will always show some aspect of your emotions. It isn't always obvious, but it'll be there if someone looks. If you're embarrassed to be so open, you'll have to learn to better control your aura."

Although Wing smiles at me, the blood drains from my face. You mean...you mean if I don't learn, everyone will be able to see me? They'll be able to read my emotions? That's as good as them reading my mind! Why did I ever sign up for this?

Maybe...no, I already decided I won't leave, but then what is there to do? Master Nen? How long will that take?

"You'll be fine," Killua mumbles, hands stuffed into his pockets. "How many times do I have to say it? My grade depends on you, so you'll excel."

"You won't be doing that again this class, though," Wing instructs. "It would be unhealthy to push your body so hard for so long, so take it easy meditating the rest of the hour. Killua, you can do the same."

"Yes sir," the boy yawns.

Wing adds, "No napping."

I sit on the ground before the two of them finish their bickering, collecting myself. At least after this class, I can spend the rest of the day in my room. I can just eat a large breakfast in the morning to make up for skipping dinner. I'm actually glad I only chose four classes, 'cause if I'd chosen any more, I'd have to have multiple classes in a single day. It's kind of nice to be done after one class period.

Killua plops down nearby, closing his eyes and meditating. His aura immediately draws attention, his entire body glowing steadily. No one could mistake him for a beginner. Even to me, it's obvious he's been at it for years.

I close my eyes and try not to think about him. It doesn't matter how good at it he is; I need to work on my own Nen.

XX

"You know, I was told you're a prodigy, but I never asked what for." I glance over to Komugi, who's busy attempting to organize the books piled at the foot of her bed.

At my words, she fumbles and drops the book in her hand. "Oh, um, I'm really good at playing Gungi. The best, actually."

"Hm, I've never heard about it," I admit. "Is it a board game, like chess? Or a sport?"

"A b-board game. Apparently, I started using Nen while playing without knowing it."

"You'll have to teach me how to play sometime." Who would have thought you could get into this school just by playing a game well?

"I would be glad to!" Komugi grins. Then her smile vanishes and she wipes her nose. "I-if, that is, you'll accept me as a teacher."

"I'm sure you'll be a fine teacher," I assure her flippantly. "You're talented enough at the game to be considered a prodigy, after all. Maybe we can do it over summer break, when we get bored of the festival."

"Of course!"

Komugi responds, but I've already shifted my laying position to face the wall. They really let her into the school just for being able to play a board game? She did say she was the best, but does that the world's best? Or does that just mean she's a top contender? Either way, what an odd way to use Nen. I never considered something like that. I guess...I really should think of what I want to do with my Nen. I haven't really thought about it before. What is it I want to do with my life?

As I stare at the wall, I blink in surprise. Actually...have I really never….I haven't. Not once. All I ever thought about was...Gon? How I could follow Gon? I knew it was often on my mind, but I never realize how...domineering it was. If he's all I ever considered, then...who am I?

Do I even have a dream?

* * *

What to talk about... How about that little revelation she had at the end? You know, when she realizes she's never really thought of her future. I think this moment is the real beginning of her life, or, at least, a giant step forward in her life. She's finally begun to think of herself and where's she's going, rather than just trailing after her cousin. Before this, the most she ever really considered herself was through the negative feelings she got from Gon's absence. She also seems to have the tendency to be kinda hard on herself. Have you noticed? What else have you noticed about her character? One of you guys mentioned that she had a mean-spice. That's an awesome description! I look forward to hearing what else you guys have to say!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

This week has been long. For someone who never does anything, there was way too much to do. As an introvert, I charge spending time alone (and usually at home), but this week I spent two days with only a few of my waking hours at home. After that, I really just want to sleep! But then I have to get to school in the morning and just...ugh! The tests at school also weren't the kindest. Is it strange that I tend to worry about tests only _after_ I've taken them? Even then, that's only sometimes. I'm not one to really care so long as I'm doing alright in the class. Math is a killer, though. Not fun.

Enough of my petty problems, and onto the story.

* * *

The entire class trails after Morel in a blob, exiting the building to the outer premises. Then, the teacher turns to us and sets down the bucket in his hands. "Each of you take a pair of gloves. Today you'll be searching the nearby forest for different plants, stones, and insects. If you choose something living, your goal is to find the most unique organism you can find. If you choose to search for stones, your goal is to either find rare minerals that have formed, or interesting patterns rocks have been weathered into. The point is that geography emcompasses living and nonliving aspects, which shape the land. Be careful, because some things are dangerous, but the traps in the forest have been turned of for the duration of this class period. Have fun digging around in the dirt."

He sticks a small pipe in his mouth, puffing smoke out into the air. It seems that that's his way of telling the class that he's finished his explanation, because the students around me jolt into action. Since I'm the last one to move, I end up with the ragged gloves riddled with holes.

Sighing, I glance around at the other students. Some have stayed in the open area, picking around on the ground, but most have begun to venture into the trees. The choice for me is obvious; I'm going into the forest.

I keep my eyes open as I explore, but really, I just go until I can't so much as hear another person. When I'm sure I'm completely alone, I stop. Head tilted back, I stare up at the sky that comes to me spotted through the trees, and breathe in deeply. True, the trees are different here; Their wood is darker, and their leaves, bigger. The noises also aren't the noises I'm used to. Even so, the peaceful sound of nature brings me back to the Whale Island I left behind.

Something warm trails down my cheek and I startle, wiping the wetness away before I realize that it's a tear. I hiccup, then collapse bawling.

I miss Whale Island! I miss Mom, and Grandma, and the house. I miss the forest and the secret spots I found in it. I miss the open ocean, and the call of seagulls, and the smell of salt. I miss running around with Gon, without a care in the world, as if we were the only two people on earth. I miss the freedom I felt. When did I lose that? When did I lose the happiness I had back then?

Curled in a ball, I quiver, in tears on the mossy forest floor.

XX

My hand lifts to shade my eyes, disturbed by a slanted sunbeam that managed to break through the foliage. Prying my eyes open, my mind gradually begins to remember where I am.

I jerk upright with a gasp. Other than that stray beam that crossed my face, barely any light at all reaches the forest floor. Did I fall asleep? I wasn't able to get a lot of shuteye last night. Only a few hours after I first fell asleep, some strange whirring sound woke me up and kept me up. It must've been the furnace room, or something, because it came from somewhere below my room. I'd file a complaint, if I knew how. Yeah, I probably fell asleep. So how long have I been out here?

I scramble to my feet to head back, but...I go limp when I realize I don't know the way back. I can't remember the way I came, and these woods are unfamiliar to me. The school isn't visible through the greenery, nor can I hear anyone.

Losing my strength, I support myself, leaning against the nearest tree. I'm lost. How could I let this happen?

 _No,_ I chide myself. _I just made a simple mistake. Anyone could have done this. Don't blame yourself._ The only forest I'm used to I know like the back of my hand, so of course I never considered that I might get lost in a forest. But...I probably still should have been more careful. There's no regretting it, though, since I'm already here. I should think about how to get back to the school. I could try backtracking my steps, see if I can find disturbances in the foliage-

 _The traps have been turned off for the duration of this class._

My skin prickles despite the evening's warmth. Geography is no doubt long over, and that means the traps are reactivated! That means I'm stuck in the forest riddled with traps that are not only meant to keep people from reaching the school, but could kill people!

So what now? I obviously can't stay here, but if I move forward… I wouldn't even be sure if I was moving in the right direction!

My eyes begin to burn again, my limbs beginning to shake. Wh-what should I do? How long am I going to be stuck here? Before I can start gasping, though, I cover my mouth. What...what if some of the traps are animals? It would make sense, at least in my mind, for there to be carnivorous beasts in the forest. I mean, the purpose is to keep people out! I know that if I had the option, I'd release monsters here. They're traps that take care of themselves. What if one of them finds me? I can't make any noise, or I might draw their attentions. Am I really...just stuck here?

I...I should move. Yes, I should move. There's a chance I could make it back to the school. Maybe they noticed me missing and kept the traps turned off. But...would they have been able to keep the animals at bay? No! I can't think like that! If there are animals like that in this forest, one of them will come across me sooner or later if I stay here. There's a chance I won't come across any traps, though, if I retrace my path.

Okay, first I have to find it. My path, that is.

Slowly, I push myself away from the tree supporting me and scan the area. The shadows have already grown since I woke up, swallowing the few rays of light that had been here before.

I gulp. Then, I start feeling about with my foot. Everytime my toe, or the side of my foot hits something, I move on until I've found an area of trampled vegetation. Shifting myself in that direction, I breathe a sigh of relief.

So I begin, gradually inching back in the direction I came. Fumbling over my feet is the least of my worries, as I doubt I'll do it. I do, at least, have confidence in my ability to traverse uneven ground. Even the dark doesn't hinder that. Plenty of times I've wandered Whale Island's forests at night. It's been years since I last lost my footing.

The call of a foreign bird echoes throughout the quiet night, accompanied by the chirps and buzzing of strange insects. Every now and again, a wind rustles the leaves overhead. The ground, however, stands still except for my movement.

I even my breathing as I tread. My heart leaps against my ribcage, pounding in my ears, but my legs don't shake. My hands, too, stay steady as they guide me alongside the trees. In my mind, I begin to hum a lullaby that, back on Whale Island, I would sometimes sing to myself. I would never sing in front of others, but alone… I remember a particular plateau that was nearly void of trees, where I could see the stars without obstruction. After Gon left, I'd spend infinite time up there, stargazing. And while I watched the sky, I would sing to myself. Somehow, it made the ache in my just a little bit lighter. The song does the same now.

My breath hitches when all of a sudden, my foot hits a bush. I hadn't gone through any foliage I couldn't step over on my way out here. Had I, there's the chance I could've gone through a patch of poison ivy. I wave my foot, but find no possible way to continue. I must have taken a wrong turn! It's possible an animal trail crossed with mine at some point, and I mistakenly ended up following that.

I turn to look back the way I came, even though at this point, it's too dark to see. I...I can't go back! If I do, I won't know when my path crosses it! I could end up following this trail much farther from the school, or backtrack to the place I was before, or even wind up following a different animal path that crosses this one.

I clench my fist, drawing it back to punch the nearest trunk before gently laying it down on the bark. I can't risk injuring myself. There's too many carnivores in the world that are sensitive to the smell of blood.

Drained, I set my head against my fist. It's that damn furnace room's fault! If it had been quieter, I would have been able to sleep, and I wouldn't have made a mistake like falling asleep out here! Ah, but the fault also lies on me for letting myself fall asleep. Really...this is no fair. Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I be a more attentive person? I know I slip up like this all the time, and yet I can never seem to fix my carelessness! Am I really such a useless person?

A rustle nearby makes me jump. I still, but it doesn't happen again. Sitting, I rub my eyes, careful about the one that's still bruised. Maybe I should be glad I'm not back at the dorms. Who knows how long I cried before I lost consciousness? Undoubtedly, my eyes are swollen red. My black eye would hide my one eye, but the other would make it obvious to people that I cried. In that case, maybe it's a good thing I'm having to spend the night out here. It'll give my eyes enough time to return to normal.

Glowing eyes. I blink, squinting, startled by the sudden brightness. A few yards away from me, a pair of yellowish green eyes shine back at me. They illuminate the creature's furry, oval face. Behind the face, I can see a silhouette similar to a deer's body. It's...a little too small for that, though. I don't think it could even be a fawn.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, it steps towards me tentatively, sniffing. Its tiny, round ear twitches, and it takes another step forward. The creature then stops and paws at the ground. Without moving my head, I glance around the darkness. No other eyes pop out at me, meaning this guy's alone.

My heart jumps when it snorts, throwing its head and trotting in closer to me. I don't move as it shoves its nose in my face and proceeds to sniff me. The need to close my eyes against the stark light of its eyes is overwhelming, but I fight to keep my eyes open. It would be idiotic to shut my eyes, because then, the creature could attack me without me knowing. It doesn't really seem hostile at all, though.

Then it freezes, ears perking up. My breathing stops in response.

With a high pitched cry that pains my ears, it hops over my lap and dashes back into the vegetation. My eyes fly to find whatever alarmed it, but I'm blind in the black of night. It vaguely passes through my mind that it must be cloudy tonight, to be this dark. The moon and stars must be hidden.

Something grabs my arm, but before I can scream, something claps over my mouth.

* * *

It's chapter like these that are so much fun to write. Sorry, Gistra, but I love to see you agonize. I can just see her exploding in my face for saying that...hahhh. Anyhow, sometimes while I'm writing, I write something I hadn't originally planned on and came to me on the spot. That's how writing goes, of course, but it's always such a pleasant surprise! For example, here it was the little creature Gistra met. I imagine it to be such a cute little thing! I look forward to more surprises to come, for both you guys and for me. For now, I've gotta skedaddle.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko!


	9. Chapter 9

Why doesn't it have to be Monday? The dreaded Monday... It's always the worst, because I can never get up in the morning, and I'm stuck with the physiological torture of knowing there's still a whole 'nother four days to go. As I write that, I stare at the word 'nother' in confusion. I always say it, but actually now that I think about it, it doesn't make any sense. another wouldn't work in the same place...would it? I'm pretty sure it doesn't. and obviously 'nother isn't a word at all, and yet, it seems to fit there. I can't seem to think of an accurate word to replace it. Did I just come up with an entire new word? That sounds a little ridiculous, but as far as I see, 'nother sort of has a meaning not fit to any other word. Well, I guess you could put 'other' in that place. It just doesn't seem right, though. Is that weird? I know I'm weird, but it _that_ weird?

Well, anyway, read away.

* * *

"Don't shout, you idiot!" a familiar voice hisses. "You'll draw the attention of something bad!"

My shoulders slump, and the hand falls away from my mouth. "K...Killua?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for not being Gon, but he's searching on the other side of the school right now."

"You were looking for me?"

I whimper when he whacks the back of my head. "Stupid. Of course Gon freaked out when he heard you hadn't returned! Kurapika, Corona and Leorio are all out there searching for you, too! You should be glad you've got him as a cousin, or you'd have to find you way back all on your own. The teachers refused to help." I'm unable to respond to that. What kind of teachers would leave their students to fend for themselves? We're their responsibility! "Well, come on, get up. We're going back."

I attempt to stand, then pause, face flushing. You've got to be kidding me! "...My...legs gave out."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not," I reply, teeth gritted.

"That little thing scared you that much? Pathetic!" he scoffs. I hide my face, even though it's already hidden by the night. Then I startle, face flying up to look in the direction of the thump. Is...is he...sitting next to me? "Did you even realize you were hiding your aura just now? If you weren't, it would've been so much easier to find you."

Now that he mentions it, I realize that the space around us has begun to brighten. Then it abruptly floods with plenty of light, Killua having released his own aura. That means...was it Zetsu that is was called? I was doing that?

"I...I didn't mean-"

"I'm sure you didn't. You did it without knowing because you were scared. Were you thinking about getting attacked by a beast?" This time, it isn't so useless when I turn away. He can probably see my expression in this lighting. "Well, either way, it was the right thing to do. If I couldn't sense your presence, then neither could any predators. I myself was using Zetsu for the same reason while searching for you."

"Why?" I can't help but wonder. "You could...you could take them, couldn't you? You've mastered Nen already, and you're also an assassin."

"Some of the creatures in this forest are the principal's personal pets," he grimaces. "I don't wanna face the consequences of accidentally slaughtering one of them."

After a second, I nod, pretending to understand. I don't exactly….when Killua apologised for not being Gon when he got here, he was right to do so. I was disappointed it was him. Of course I would have preferred that someone else rather than Killua found me, but despite that...I'm just so relieved I was found! Even if it is Killua, I'm just so glad he found me!

He sighs, drawing my attention. He's sitting with one elbow supported on a knee, the other leg stretched forward. His dark blue eyes don't even glance at me. "I've already told you," he mumbles in a low voice. "Your aura is like an open book."

"U-um…!"

"There's not much you can do right now but try to control your emotions," he admits, "but it's probably going to be pretty embarrassing for you for a while."

We lapse into silence, listening to two birds conversing somewhere in the treetops. What precisely did he just interpret from my aura? And what was that tone of voice just now? If I didn't know any better, I would say he sounded kind of embarrassed himself. If it was that….then what did he just get from my aura? No, it definitely wasn't that. No way was he _embarrassed_.

"Listen," Killua starts, breaking the silence "Towards you, I've been a bit….excessively cruel. I realize I have been. I really hated you for the longest time, even before we met."

"Me too," I grumble.

To my surprise, he laughs. "I suppose we've got something in common, then. Gon was my first friend. You know I was raised an assassin, but I bet Gon never went into how I was raised beyond that. I was killing by the time I was five. Day after day my parents and older siblings forced me through rigorous training. Not that I'm complaining, but my time was taken up. I didn't have the time to find a friend, nor did my family think I should have had one. I ran away from home, and that was when I met Gon. I'm sure you understand what attracted me to him. He attracts everyone to him. Of course Kurapika and Leorio were there, and they were our friends, but Gon and I were always closer to each other than the two of them. That's how I liked it. When he told me about you, though...he always spoke so fondly of you. He would fawn over you to me, and always took the time to jot down those letters to send to you. I hated it. It wasn't a reasonable hatred, but I didn't like the idea that there was someone who knew more about Gon than I did."

"Are you kidding me?" I grumble, disbelieving. "You know Gon way better than I do at this point. Mom always told me that the teenage years are the most vital years of change in a person's life, and I missed most of Gon's. You, on the other hand, were there the entire time. I changed, too, in his absence. We don't act like it, and we're not awkward, but...really, we're almost strangers at this point. He was my only friend. Still is. When he started bragging about you all the time in his letters….sometimes, I'd hesitate to open the letters. I was afraid I'd hear more about you. In the end I could never bring myself to throw them out, but some of the letters are still in my room back on Whale Island, uponed on my desk. To put it simply, I didn't like you very much." I cast him an ashamed smile, realizing how ridiculous it sounds out loud.

Killua decides, "We're even then. Both of us were unfair, so it's fair."

"Your point?" I can't help but wonder.

He shifts, crossing his arms. "My point is that we should put it behind us. Now that we've actually met, it doesn't make much sense to hold onto these issues."

"What brought this on?"

"You did," he chuckles. "You haven't been doing too well here, have you?"

I glare at him. "What of it?"

"Call it pity, if you want, but guilt got to me. Your aura felt pretty terrible. I was around it a little too often, and realized I was just making it worse. If it insults you to take it as pity, think of it as me making my having to be around you be more bearable."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, just accept it, okay? I've never offered anything like this before to anyone, but Gon's always saying I should be nicer to people. Or do you want to keep hating each other?"

I huff, studying his face. Is that really all it is? Do we just have to make a deal to get along, and magically it'll work? That _is_ what he's suggesting. But I do have to admit...it'd be nice if he stopped being a nuisance. And our dissonance actually doesn't have any grounds in the first place so….

I extend my hand to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gistra Freeces."

Smiling, he takes my hand and shakes it once. "Killua Zoldyck." Our hands drop and we return to sitting quietly, unsure of what comes next. We've made up… Now what?

Then Killua stands and asks, "Can you stand?"

Using the tree behind me, I push myself to my feet, but my legs still wobble. I curse under my breath. Killua summed it up to fear, but I've never had fear cripple my legs before. Well...I've also never gotten lost before.

"You must've stepped on a trap," Killua sighs, seeing the quake in my knees. "It probably injected you with a slight paralysis poison. Either that, or you just got so scared you-"

"Trap," I interrupt him. "It was definitely a trap."

"If you insist." Suddenly he hoists me onto his back, and I instinctively wrap my arms around my neck. "Don't fall off and don't choke me." Before I can ask what he's doing, he answers, "It'll be faster this way."

I shut my mouth and settle into a comfortable position. Then he begins trekking through the forest. Unlike me, he doesn't bother sidestepping bushes and tall foliage, barging right on through. Keeping one arm hooked around his neck, I use my other hand to keep my hair smoothed down so it doesn't catch on anything. Killua's footsteps don't make a sound, as if he doesn't exist in the dead of the night. I guess that makes sense, him being an assassin and all.

"So, your entire family is assassins?" I begin.

"That's right."

"Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Two," he responds. "Why?"

I try to imagine it, little Killua-like kids running around killing people. What a strange thought. I can sort of see it, though, and it's actually quite unnerving. "I'm thinking what it'd be like, being an assassin at such a young age. When I think assassin, middle-aged and older comes to mind."

"The Zoldycks cover all ages," he tells me. "The youngest is...I think Kalluto is your age, fifteen. My eldest brother is nearly thirty, but he probably would cut off your head for pointing that out. He's like an old lady about his age. The oldest assassin in the family, though, is my grandpa's grandpa. That guy really should just die already."

"I can't imagine how old he must be."

"I couldn't tell you if you asked. I either lost track so long ago that I can't even give you an estimate, or never bothered to find out."

We break through the last wall of trees, stepping out into the opening around the school. I can't help the swell of joy that floods through me when I see the dark shape of the building. Killua slides me off his back, and I find my feet have steadied. He glances at me, eyes flicking up and down over me.

"That must've been a pretty weak poison."

"Must've been," I agree, hoping that that's really what it was.

"They probably meant for it to immobilize people long enough for them to either give up or be found by an animal," Killua grins.

I grimace. "That's a lovely picture." Then I glance around. "What about the others out searching. What's the point of them looking now when I've already been found?"

"Don't worry about it. We agreed to meet up here every two hours to see if you've been found."

Ah, of course they've come up with a system like that. "How long until they come back?"

I expect him to roll up his sleeve and check his watch, but, doing nothing, it takes him under five seconds to reply, "About twenty minutes."

"You got a clock in your head or something?"

"You got pretty talkative pretty quickly," he notes.

I droop. "Sorry."

"And now you've gone back to being stiff," he snickers, shaking his head.

"Well, _excuse_ me," I bite, bristling.

"I never said it was annoying," he points out. "I like _this_ you a whole lot better." I pause, the tension dissipating from my muscles. Then I flush, face hot. "Hey, don't take that the wrong way!"

"No, it's not that!" I wave off, eyes wide. It's not that, but... I can't help the fact that no one has ever said anything like that to me before.

Gon is the first to return, and he immediately throws his arms around me. I gladly embrace him back, and as I do, Leorio, Corona, and Kurapika also arrive. None of them mention my face that's still warm, or the fact that my Nen glows the same fluffy, pinkish warmth.

* * *

I'm kind of surprised Corona didn't mention anything, but maybe it wasn't enough for her to care about. She's a little preoccupied with Kurapika, after all. So long as he's around, he's really the only thing she cares about. Anyhow, isn't Killua cute here? He's still pretty rough, but I can dig that. Killua has to be my favorite character in Hunter x Hunter, but that is in no way saying that I don't like a ton of the other characters! Some of my other favorites are Gon (of course), Kurapika, Chrollo, Illumi, Hisoka, Meruem, Poof, Pitou...those are just a few, too. This anime has some of the best cast I have ever seen, and I'm an avid indulger of stories, so that's saying something. I can only hope that one day, I'll be able to write a story as good as that!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a little short. I say that, but it's actually around the same length as the earlier chapters. I'm pretty sure I've yet to write a chapter that drastically exceeds the others in length, and I typically write at least one of those per story, whether accidentally or not. As for all the chapter lengths, these have averaged slightly less than my usual. Even though I'm the author, though, there's not much I can do about that. Unless I wanted to inject in a bunch of filler, but that's just filler. Burn it. Every word, every line, and every chapter should either add to a character or the plot or reading experience, or else it's worthless. If you like writing, I would take those words to heart.

Let's get to the chapter, shall we?

* * *

I flip through the script, not bothering to read it on the spot a second time through. I've already read the play a few times prior anyway. The play itself is pretty long, but my part involving the ghost Raleigh only makes up about an eighth of it, if that. Her lines are pretty simple, too. Basically, I've got to chase after Killua wailing like a heart-broken banshee. It's true that the part is kind of demeaning, but at least it's easy.

"Watch out!"

I whirl around, a swinging board narrowly missing my head and causing me to tumble back. The boy carrying it drops the board, rushing to help me up.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he worries, hand extended and hazel eyes wide. As I accept his assistance, I remember that Gon introduced this guy to me yesterday during martial arts training. Zushi is his name, if I'm recalling correctly.

"I'm fine," I huff, back on my feet. My script, though, is not so alright. Covered and dirt and crumpled, it at least doesn't seem to be torn. "I should have been paying attention."

"I've got to get back to work," he informs me regretfully, eyes still anxious, "but I'll be careful not to do it again."

I nod to him and he lifts the board again, rushing off to the skeleton of the stage. When our class decided to put on a play, Kite went to the next door classes and suggested that they make the stage and the costumes. I haven't seen the class assigned to sewing the costumes, but no one could miss Zushi's class as they construct the stage.

"It's not like I wanted to be Aila!" Kurapika vents, drawing my eyes. He and Corona stand face to face, his script clenched in his hand and a smile on her lips.

"Oh, come on," she teases. "You're going to be the perfect older sister." I can't help but giggle a little. Once I was cast to be Raleigh, the position for the part of the sister was up for debate. Kurapika, the poor soul, was volunteered by someone and everyone seemed to agree. Since he seemed so upset about it, I refrained from voting, but honestly I kind of wanted him to play Aila, too. I can't deny that he's extremely pretty for a guy, after all.

"Aila's supposed to be younger than Errow!"

"Doesn't matter, no one's gonna care if we edit the script a bit."

"You've got it easy." He turns away, exasperated. "You've got the part of the serial killer."

She rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't be so touchy. We're both playing as the opposite gender, so calm down."

Unexpectedly, Kurapika begins to laugh. "I never thought I'd hear the day _you_ told me to calm down. Just leave me alone for now, Corona."

"Why-"

"Just go!"

She scowls, clearly aggravated, but walks away anyway. Kurapika, on the other hand, plops himself down on the ground next to the building. His eyes wander, until they meet with mine. I blink rapidly, spotted.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to listen in!"

"No," he sighs. "We were creating a scene." After looking at me for a minute, he says, "You're probably wondering why I'm going out with her."

"Ah…" I should probably deny it, but it's true. I've been curious about it since I met her. So, instead of denying it and leaving it, I sit down in front of him.

"We've known each other for about four year now, and dating for almost as long. I'd say I finally gave into her about eight to ten months after we met."

"So, she was the one who approached you?"

He smiles. "I don't know why. Maybe it was because she saw that I could use Nen like she could, but from the beginning she had a strong interest in me for some reason. Whenever I ask her why, she always tells me that it's because I seemed to care."

"About?"

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of things I care about."

"Um...so why did you put up with her."

"She wouldn't leave me alone," he chuckles. "She followed me everywhere, even to work! As a hunter, my work wasn't the safest, either. I was in an especially precarious situation since I was pursuing the Phantom Troupe."

I lightbulb goes off in my brain and I push, "Gon mentioned the Troupe in his letters, once, something about your hating them."

His expression suddenly falls dark. "They slaughtered my people, every last one of them." As he talks, his eyes start to gain a crimson glow. "They tore out their eyes to sell them on the black market. I became a hunter with the purpose of tracking them down and destroying the Troupe, and finding peace for my people."

I can't find any words, lost as to what to say. What is someone supposed to say to that? I'm sorry for your loss? I'm sure you'll find those criminals and kill them?

"My apologies," he shakes his head, tension fading. "I didn't mean to share anything so terrible. We were talking about Corona and me." I nod, and he picks back up where he left off. "Anyway, with all the time the two of us spent together, I couldn't help but start to notice the good in her. She's not the kindest person, nor the most gentle, nor the most peaceful. She is, however, childish. It can be annoying, but also endearing. She's also fairly innocent, in an odd way, and naive about the strangest things. She also began to become indirectly affectionate towards me, even if only slightly. Eventually, I couldn't go on lying to myself. I was getting attached to her, too. So, we started dating. You probably can't imagine it, but she's actually grown a lot more docile over the years."

I sit silently as I absorb this, not quite fully understanding. Somehow, it seems, they really do like each other. Even if they are polar opposites. And he's also right in assuming I can't imagine her being much more aggressive than she already is. "And you've been together for over three years?"

"Yes. At this point, it seems unlikely that we'll ever split up."

"Wait, do you mean…"

"I think so. I've yet to get a ring, but there's a hunter I can go to for that when I make up my mind."

Unable to help myself, I ask, "What kind of ring do you plan on getting her? A band? Or with a diamond?"

"Well, gold for one," he chuckles. "I don't think she'd be very happy if it wasn't gold."

"I'm sure she'd be ecstatic, gold or not!"

Grinning, he shakes his head. "Of course, but she's incredibly picky when it comes to clothes and the sort. I probably would get her a diamond, although it's typical. I think it'd look good on her."

He's going to propose! It's not even to me, but I can barely contain my excitement. I've seen proposals, and even a few marriages back on Whale Island, but I wasn't too closely acquainted with anyone. They were all friends of Mom, but never me. Kurapika and Corona, though...somehow the idea of the two of them marrying feels much more important than those before. It's more personal, somehow. Maybe I feel like that since they're a little closer to my age.

"Could you keep quiet about it?" Kurapika requests, breaking through my elation.

"Oh, of course! I won't say a word!" I zip my lips. "Um, but...forgive me for saying this, but...the two of you fight all the time. Even just now…"

"We do fight a lot, I'll admit, but it's never...well I shouldn't say it's never serious, but it doesn't ever last. We always get over it and find something else to argue about." As I watch the gentle expression on his face, my own face begins to heat up. I've never seen such care for someone so careless before. It's…really amazing. "But we're supposed to be practicing for Paranoia right now, aren't we? Shall we get back to that?"

"Y-Yes! Would you like me to run through your lines with you?"

"What about your own part?"

"I'm already fairly familiar with the piece, and it's a pretty small part, so I should be okay. But your part is really long, isn't it?"

He nods, opening his script. "It is. Let's see...how about the top of page four, when I'm arguing with Errow and Morin?"

I flip my own script open and find the spot. It begins with Errow's line. "Go on, tell it!"

Kurapika immediately picks up. "No! Don't! Brother, don't egg him on! You know I hate scary stories!"

I change my voice a bit deeper for Morin, who's the oldest of the three. "Fine, if you guys are that chicken, then I guess we could do something else." Then I have to change my voice back. "No, tell the stories! Aila might be chicken, but I'm not!"

"Brother, you promised you'd stay with me while mother and father are gone! Come on, let's play a board game! Or we could sneak into the pantry since all the adults are gone!"

"Not hungry. Are you going to tell us or not, Morin?"

"Ah, why are boys such idiots?" At that line, I can't help but giggle. Kurapika glances up from his script, smiling dryly. "I know, this is ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Not at all," I catch my breath. "Well, maybe a bit. You have my pity, having to act like the little sister."

"I don't quite understand why it happened, myself. Just look at me. How am I supposed to play the little sister when, first, I'm a guy, and second, I'm taller than Gon!"

"We'll make it work, somehow," I promise. I should probably keep to myself that I think, despite his height and gender, he'll make a perfect sister.

"I shudder to imagine the costumes I'll be forced to wear."

"I, on the other hand," Corona suddenly appears, standing over us with a hand on her hip, "eagerly await seeing you in a dress. What's with the two of you hanging out? I thought you said you wanted to be alone!"

"I meant I wanted some time apart from you," Kurapika corrects. I jump halfway out of my skin when she grabs him by the front of his shirt, yanks him to his feet, and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Let's get this straight," she growls. " _I'm_ your girlfriend."

Kurapika's reaction causes me to blush. He simply lays a hand on the side of her face and leans in, returning her rough kiss with a much softer one that leaves her red in the face. "You _are_ my girlfriend, but I've told you a million times that we don't have to always be together all the time."

"Aren't we apart when we sleep?" she grumbles, looking...for lack of a better word, childish. I can almost see what Kurapika was talking about earlier. Almost.

"Let's not go into that now. As for what Gistra and I were doing, we were just practicing our lines. It would be helpful for another to join us. Would you like to?"

"Fine," she consents, dropping herself to the ground beside me. Kurapika sits back down in his spot from earlier, and the two of them open their scripts. For the rest of class, the three of us run through the play from beginning to end.

* * *

Corona and Kurapika's relationship gives me such pleasure to write about. I love how they interact! I would like to focus a lot on them, but they've already had their time in the spotlight. Feel free to read my story Number Zero if you're interested. Anyhow, it's Gistra's turn now. It's been a while, so I'll touch on this topic; anyone wanna share how they picture Gistra? A couple of you have shared already, to my delight, but I'd be ecstatic to hear more. Feel free to share if your image of her has changed over the chapters. Also...how about predictions? Does anyone think they see where this story is going? I can't wait to hear what you think!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

So, I've begun thinking of my next story. I know, I'm still a ways from finishing this one, but I have the tendency to mentally move on before I've actually finished a work. I'm thinking my second Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction. First of all, if you haven't seen it and you could make it through the Chimera Ant arch, go watch Tokyo Ghoul. I highly recommend it. Even if it doesn't pick up the pace until the end of season 1. But that world opens a lot of options for me to work with. Until this fan fiction, I limited my stories to one story per anime, but obviously this is my second for Hunter x Hunter. I've begun to get super eager for that Tokyo Ghoul story, but I've got to get through this one first! But, that by no means means I'll rush this one. I promise.

Onto the story!

* * *

I hack, removing the swab from my mouth and grimacing as I hand it over to Corona. She dabs it on a slide and sticks it under the microscope to observe. Not a single person dares to goof off with the lab under Mr. Omokage's careful eye. Even Corona works diligently as she focuses the microscope. We were provided with a variety of cells harvested from various creatures, but the teacher wanted us to compare it to our own cells, too. Our job is to count chromosomes, and if we're lucky, witness some odd cell behavior.

When she's done looking, Corona trades out the slide and passes me the microscope to look. Glancing through the lense, I take the opportunity to ask a few questions. It isn't often we're allowed to talk in this class, after all. "You don't seem to particularly like Biology," I note, "so why're you taking the class?"

When I peek up she shrugs, tipping back in her chair casually. "There are a few things here I'm interested, even if they're not many."

"And that was enough for you to decide to take this class?"

"Mm, none of your business." Her chair drops back to the floor with a clang, drawing the cold gaze of our teacher. I immediately return my attention to the cells. One of them begins swallowing its neighbor as I watch. I'm pretty sure this is what Omokage meant when he said 'peculiar behavior'. I push the microscope back to Corona, telling her about it, but she doesn't bother glancing at it before switching the slide out. "What brought on the question?"

"I, uh…" I hesitate. "I was talking to Kurapika the other day… I'm kind of curious about the two of you."

"Then ask as you want. I won't guarantee I'll give you an answer, though."

"Why do you like him?"

She pauses, lifting her head from the lab equipment. Her dagger-like, violet eyes makes my blood run cold. "You'd better not be asking because you like him."

"No! No, not at all!" I inist, frantically waving my hands in denial. Then I freeze, flinching under the piercing glare of our teacher. I lower my hands. "That's not it."

Her eyes assess me. When she's satisfied I'm telling the truth, or at least, that I pose no threat, she returns to readying a new slide. "I like his personality. Is that so hard to believe?"

"What is it that drew you to him?" When she raises a brow to the question, I explain, "Kurapika told me that you stuck to him from the beginning."

"I like that he cared," she replies, adjusting the zoom on the microscope.

"But what does that mean?"

"I don't care to answer that."

I purse my lips. I should have expected that. She won't even tell her lover, so why would she tell me? "Um, then….I guess I'm just confused because the two of you are so different."

To that, she laughs aloud. I wince, but the teacher is this time occupied with a pair of students who've dropped and broken a glass slide. I send them a telepathic thank you before returning to my conversation.

"Have you never heard the phrase opposites attract?"

"I have, but this is the first time I've seen it," I confess.

"It's basically that, if you have to know. I saw pretty much everything I don't have in him, and I liked it. Not to mention his looks. Have you noticed how gorgeous he is?"

Afraid she'll get angry if I fully agree, I simply say, "He's not too bad."

"That's the understatement of the century," she grins. "He's the prettiest human I've ever met! He's like some sort of god when his eyes turn red. Oh, that's a thing, by the way. Whenever he gets seriously worked up, his eyes turn this surreal crimson color. We always argue, but it's never too serious 'cause his eyes almost never turn. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of jewels and art. He and his eyes surpass all of it."

A lot of jewels and art? "Did you come from a rich family?"

"Unfortunately," she confirms, lips twisted in a scowl.

Considering her reaction, I decide I probably shouldn't push any farther. "That would explain why you were familiar with the plays."

"Yeah, I was raised one of those damn, pretentious, educated brats. It was suffocating, so I ran away from home." Her words don't surprise me in the slightest. Honestly, she's got both the personality and the appearance of one who's a runaway.

"You never went back?"

"Never."

"Um…" I think, unsure of how to continue. I don't want to accidently step on a landmine. "Where….did you go after that?"

"Not gonna say."

"So you just...sorta...wandered?"

"You could say sorta, but I did have a goal. See, turns out my old woman had an affair and had a boy before she had me with the old man. I figured it out by accident. So I went searching for him with only his name and place of abandonment." She smiles, but not at me. "It's quite the story, if I do say so myself."

"...what's his name, your brother?"

"Secret."

"And the two of you aren't working because…?"

My blood runs cold and Corona's eyes shift to look behind me. Then, she grins, handing him a paper. "Before you accuse us of not working, Mr. Omokage, take a look at our lab report. You'll find it's completely filled out."

"You will address me as Teacher, Ms.-"

"Use a last name and I will rip you to pieces, _Mr. Omokage_."

All eyes in the room gape as the two stare each other down, with me seated in between. My fists clench, digging painfully into my palms as I lock my eyes downwards. I shouldn't have asked all those questions! Not only was I taking a chance with Corona's explosive temper, but I was risking the teacher's disdain, too! Ah, I'm such an idiot!

Finally, Omokage returns the report. "The next time you do not call me Teacher, you _will_ face the consequences, Corona. However, since you do indeed have the lab report filled out, and in great detail, might I add, I will withhold for now. Everyone! Back to work! We are not a spectacle to be witnessed!"

Within the second, not a single pair of eyes lingers in our direction. I, however, can't tear my eyes away from Corona. She pays me no heed, instead beginning to clean up the equipment. When she finally chances to glance up, she snarls.

"What're you looking at?"

I hastily avert my eyes. Despite the fact that she'd been submissively answering my questions (the ones she'd chosen to) just a minute ago, the air around her has gone cold again. Being around her is like being around a wild animal. Although sometimes they can act docile, you can never forget that they will attack at the drop of a pin. They're utterly unpredictable in moods.

"Here," she shoves a bag of glass slides into my hands. "Go wash these in the sinks and dry them. If you scratch or break them, Omokage will probably kill you."

Gulping, I nod, and make my way over to the sinks. I'm extra cautious as I rinse the slides, knowing that Corona's probably right. With both her and Omokage in this class, I swear, biology is going to kill me. Maybe I should consider switching out of the class. But that means I'd have to talk someone. Normally I'd ask the teacher, but… I guess I could ask another teacher, but maybe it's different to get out of a class depending on the class? How would I know? This is my first time attending school. So who else could I go to? The principal? He's such an odd person, though. I guess he seems nice enough, but he doesn't give me a good feeling, and then there's the fact that I've forgotten where his office is. What about Ms. Cheadle? I think I could feel comfortable talking to her. Then again, she watches the mailboxes, doesn't she? Would she even know how to drop a class? Wait, didn't she say she was a secretary? Aren't those higher in the system? So she'd know? But what if she doesn't? And besides, to get to the mail office I'd have to find the principal's office to access the passageway. Otherwise I'd have to brave the forest again, which isn't really something I'm willing to do again any time soon.

I shake my head, teeth gritted. I should just suck it up and ask!

….But what if I make a fool of myself?

My fingers slip, the slide falling from my grasp. I grab it back hastily. Why? Why am I such a coward? I'm really going to put up with this lethal class just because I can't find the courage to just talk to someone?

Drying the glass, I return the slides to the bag and return to my seat. Corona's already cleaned the rest of our mess. Seeing that, I can't help but marvel at how productive she is. She struck me more as someone who would slack than someone who could work, but I guess that just goes to show how terrible I am at reading people.

"For crying out loud," she sighs, startling me. "Your aura is the worst! Lighten up a little, will you? It makes you painful to be around!"

"S-sorry!"

She rolls her eyes, and I just barely catch her mumble, "Pathetic."

Why was I impressed by her again? I nearly forgot that I don't like her. That begs the question, why am I excited for her to be married? Well, I guess I can still be excited for Kurapika. For some reason or another, she does apparently make him happy. Admittedly, the two of them have to be one of the weirdest things I've seen. It must be nice, though, having someone you care so much for. Of course I cared excessively for Gon, but it was never beyond the care for a friend, or close relative. I wonder if I'll ever have a relationship like a lover.

A face drifts into my mind and I immediately shove it out. Killua is certainly _not_ what I want. Why did I think of him? I'd want a guy much more gentle than Killua.

The memory of him carrying me out of the forest pops up, but I disregard it. That was an exception. Besides, I want someone gentle in mannerisms _and_ words. Someone who'd like to explore with me would be nice. A handsome face would be great, too. I doubt I could get a guy as pretty as Kurapika, but I don't know if I'd want one. I'll be the first- no second, to Corona, to admit Kurapika has a beauty that's attractive, but he feels a little too….feminine for me.

Again, Killua's face crosses my mind and I frown. Why do I keep thinking about him? Fine, I'll concede that he also isn't unpleasant to look at, and closer to my age as well, but do I really find him that attractive? No, I don't. Right? Gah! Whether I do or not, I'm not interested in him!

I rest my forehead on the table in front of me, tired, and maybe even a tad depressed. Why is it that nothing ever seems to work out for me? I mean, I evidently can't even control my own thoughts! Corona's right. I am pathetic, aren't I?

Beside me, Corona begins hacking. "Eck, you aura just got even worse! Hurry up and can it before I vomit!"

"Why don't you just leave?" I mutter. "You could probably do it. Even the teacher seems wary of you, so I kinda doubt he'd be able to stop you."

"Either way," she growls, "class is almost over, so I might as well stick around for the extra minute, but you're insufferable! I swear!"

I chuckle. "Big word there, Ms. Pretentious."

"What did you just say?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Careful, girlie," she warns.

"Don't wait for me at the end of class. I need time to stop my aura, since it's so bad according to you. I know you don't like taking me to the cafeteria, anyway."

"Well, ya got that much right."

"Those of you who are done can leave," Mr. Omokage announces, finally returning to his desk at the front of the room. "Those of you who aren't will stay until you are."

"See you later," I sigh, head still down. Corona doesn't bother to push in her chair or respond, hopping to her feet and exiting the room without delay.

* * *

I'm going to continue talking about the topic from the afore note. I think this chapter isn't really something for me to talk about, and instead something for you guys to interpret. So, about the Tokyo Ghoul story. Like I tied this story to my first Hunter x Hunter story, I plan to tie my second Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction to my first. I guess more than putting one story to an anime, it's more like I'm taking the boys I like from the anime and only pairing them up to one character. So, if I like multiple boys in an anime, that opens it up for me to write more. I think that's how it works, in my mind. Anyway, when I get worked up for my next story like this, sometimes it's hard for me to keep writing the one I'm already working on. Really, what keeps me writing is hearing from you guys, so I always appreciate all you guys have to say! And I promise for those of you who've read this far, I will finish this story before moving onto another.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

So. Vocaloid. Surprisingly, I don't think I've touched on this topic before, which is strange considering the frequency I listen to vocaloids. I usually stick to the main vocaloids, like Kaito, Len and Rin, and Miku. Funny thing is, Miku is probably my least favorite of the bunch. There are a few of her songs I listen to, like Town of Jade, but really Ren and Rin are my favorites. Lost One's Weeping and Childish War are some of my absolute favorites. Some of the videos can be a little odd, but that's part of what's so fun about vocaloid! That and the fact that their songs seem to always tell a story.

Moving onto the story.

* * *

"Palm isn't feeling well today." The man in front of the class pushes up his glasses. With those monocles, his black hair slicked back and his suit, he's about as intimidating as Ms. Siberia. In different ways, but intimidating. "My name is Knov, and I am the substitute teacher. You will usually not find me in the school, as I am only here when requested, so it's a pleasure to meet you all. Do not think that you can slack off because Ms. Palm Siberia is not here, though. If I find any of you meandering about, I will fight you myself. Is that understood?"

The heads around me bobble in confirmation, Gon's included. Knov hasn't even showed off his abilities, but I'm confident I wouldn't want to battle him. Just the fact that he qualifies as a teacher here is enough to convince me of his power.

His eyes stop near me, and he asks, "Yes, what is it?"

Gon lowers his hand. "Can Gistra and I fight? Ms. Siberia told us she doesn't like watching cousins fight, but we want to! Is it okay since she's not here?"

"That's fine," he sighs. "Now, break into pairs and begin!"

Gon turns to me, grinning. I can't help but smile back. He stands and pulls me to my feet, and we go off to find an open area to battle. Situated a fair distance from each other, we both sink into defensive stances.

"Let's see how much you've improved," Gon begins.

"Go easy," I caution, excitement flooding my veins. "I haven't had anyone to wrestle with since you left. But I haven't forgotten to never throw the first punch."

So Gon takes the initiative, coming at me with speed like always. I fall back and he immediately changes direction to keep coming. He throws his fist, my arm moving to whack him away, but his his doesn't budge under the pressure. My eyes widen, and I quickly twist away, his fist whirring just past my stomach. Dammit! He's become way stronger than I'd first thought!

He lands down, pivoting and coming again. Dodging again, I bring my knee up to jam it into his side as he passes, but he bends in midair and actually uses my leg to launch himself away. The momentum of his movement actually knocks me to the ground, but I hastily return to my feet and face him again.

"Dodging doesn't do much," Gon notifies me.

"I tried attacking. Did you even notice?"

He blinks. "Oh, you did! Sorry, I didn't notice! I reacted on instinct!"

I shake my head in disbelief, not relaxing my stance. "I didn't think it was possible, but have your instincts gotten _better_?"

"Maybe." He lunges again, the same attack as the past two, and I huff. I get it. He's going to keep this up until I figure out how to counter it. Not only is that boring, but incredibly frustrating!

Irritated, I dodge yet again, only this time, I latch onto him as he passes. When he attempts to stop, I use the momentum of the both of us to yank him to the ground. Back on the grass, he begins to laugh.

"As resourceful as ever, I see!" he giggles.

I puff a strand of hair from my face. "And you're tougher than ever. That was in no way an even fight!"

"You're going to have to fight when it isn't fair sometimes."

"Sure, but it's annoying!"

"Isn't it?"

I finally roll off of him, convinced he's given this round to me. "You're talking about that Hisoka dude, aren't you?"

"Among others," he nods. "I hope you never have to meet him. He's not the most enjoyable person."

"So I've heard." Gon has a pretty amiable personality, but even he doesn't speak fondly of the person called Hisoka. "I hope I never meet him, too. The people at this school are enough of a shock to me already."

"Are you enjoying your time here?" he suddenly asks, popping up into a sitting position. "Have you gotten used to things? Made friends?"

I run my fingers through my hair, working out the knots our battle gave me. "Your friends have been...kind to me." I leave out Corona's hostility, and Killua's earlier hatred. I don't really expect much more from Corona, and as for Killua, I think we've settled that. Even if the two of us were still at a standoff, I wouldn't worry Gon by telling him. "My roommate's been good to me, too. The teachers are also pretty nice people….for the most part."

"That's great to hear," he smiles, standing. "Should we go again?"

"Yeah." We return to our original positions, facing each other once again. As usual, Gon takes the first move. Unlike usual, he becomes a blur, dashing in circles around me. "Oh, come on!"

Then a pressure on my chest knocks me to the ground, and Gon stands over me triumphantly. "I win!"

I cick my tongue. How am I supposed to guard when I can't even see him? Nevermind, that's impossible. I'll just have to guard against him the second he stops. I hop back to my feet, ready to go again. Using the same technique he manages to knock me down another three times. The fourth time, I finally have the timing down. And my back against a tree.

The moment his blurring stops, he isn't standing before that. Before I can do any more than process that fact, I trip forward and whirl, finding Gon's fist swinging in the space that i had just been. Although he rushes to retract his outstretched arm, I snatch his still arm and twist it. He flips with it, preventing an injury, but when he's upside down in the air I drag him downwards. The moment before he hits the ground he shoots out his free arm. In doing so, he successfully prevents himself from hitting the ground flat, our agreed indication of a win. Then his foot collides with my shin and I lose my balance, falling. This time, though, I too recover, but at the cost of releasing my grip on his arm. He comes straight at me again and I've got no choice but to dodge. While he remains in midair, I swing my leg to knock him off balance and send him crashing, but he notices and reaches back. Grabbing onto my leg, he sends us both tumbling to the ground.

"Brutal," I pant.

"Brutal? I didn't even go all out! And that was a draw!"

"Brutal," I insist, glancing over to him.

"Well," he grins sheepishly, "I had to avoid giving you any openings to bite me."

My jaw clenches. I can't even say anything against that, cause I'm guilty of it. I cover my eyes with my arm, catching my breath.

"So, are you looking forward to the play?"

"Sure," I breathe. "Should be fun playing the murderous ghost."

He giggles. Really, he's seventeen, but he still sounds the same as when he was twelve. It's hard for me to express how fantastic I find that little fact. "You've still got that spunk in you, haven't you? You were such a bratty little cousin back then."

"Hey!"

He ruffles my hair, and I swat him away. "I'm glad to see you still have it in you. Watching you for the past few weeks, I've been wondering just how much of that attitude you retained."

"I've still got plenty, if you must know," I grumble, sitting up.

"Yup! You do!"

I can't help but to return his smile. "I really am looking forward to it. I've never been in a play. Heck, I've never even _seen_ a play! My first play, and I'm one of the actors in it!"

Gon thinks a moment. "I've seen a play before. Killua and I went to one a year or two ago. This is going to my first time acting in one, too, though."

"What play did you see?"

"I don't remember."

I'm unable to resist laughing at the goofy grin spread across his face. "Well, tell me if you remember! I might have read it before, and we can talk about it."

"You should ask Killua about it. I bet he remembers what it was."

At the mention of that name, I fall silent. Then I shake off the strange feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach and ask, "You've been to Killua's house, haven't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you met his family, then? All of those assassins?"

"Ah," he leans back in recollection. "Not all of them. I've met his younger sibling Kalluto, and his mom, and a few of his servants. I also met his oldest brother, Illumi. I wrote about him, didn't I?" I nod and he continues. "That's it, though. I still haven't ever met his dad, or his grandparents."

"Do they all look like Killua?" I wonder, imagining Killua at all ages.

"Not at all!" he shakes his head. "Both Kalluto and Illumi have shiny black hair. I don't know about his mother, though. She was wearing a hat and bandages, so I couldn't see her hair."

"Bandages? Was she hurt?"

"I'm not sure. Killua injured her before he left home, but she also had this weird thing on over her eyes."

I nod, confused. "Do we have to battle again?"

"We do," he confirm, his smile turning apologetic. "Otherwise, Knov threatened to fight us. I don't know about you, but I don't really want to fight him."

I sigh. "I'd rather him than Ms. Siberia." Standing, I brush my shirt and shorts off so that they're at least semi clean. "But you're right. I still don't want to fight him."

He stands, too. "Anything in particular you want to practice."

I hesitate to speak at first, but decide my muscles will be sore tomorrow either way. "Close range, hand to hand."

His grin finally fades and he whines, "But then I'm going to get bite and scratch marks!"

I'll admit, it's embarrassing, but it's how I fight my best. Just like back in the day, I can't afford to hold back if I want any chance at winning against him. I suppose I'll have to forget about the strangeness and feralness of my technique, just for a bit. I can regret it again in a few hours.

Rolling my head and popping my neck, I settle into position and beckon him forward. Half laugh, half sighing, he also sinks into his stance and we begin, each of us closing the distance.

"Rules the same as back then?" he inquires.

"You're not allowed to move out of reach of your opponent," I confirm, eyes attentive to even the tiniest of his movements. _This_ is how I fight well. Distance fighting is a battle of the minds, and I'm afraid I just don't have the intelligence or the instincts to do well. Reflexes and quickness. Those are my strengths.

Gon strikes and I grin, baring my teeth.

* * *

She really seems to be able to relax with Gon. I feel like she's probably changed a lot since he left, but she kinda returns to her old self when it's just the two of them. I think Don's noticed it, too. He's probably pretty worried about her, despite her efforts to hide her troubles from him. Anyway...So I've been watching Hunter x Hunter with my brother, who doesn't particularly like anime, but it seems he's beginning to enjoy it! Needless to say, I'm ecstatic! I can't wait to reach the Chimera Ant arch and watch it all again!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas eve. Are any of you guys traveling? Or are you guys the hosts for your family. Right now my cousins are with us, and my grandma should be here tomorrow. Usually we open presents on Christmas eve, but since grandma's missing, it seems that we're putting it off until actual Christmas this year. It's a little disappointing, really. Oh well. I've already gotten to open a few presents so far. I've got a tea kettle now, one that whistles. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. It's kinda fun though. I got up this morning and made tea with it, and it was pretty great.

Now, for us to escape into the world of the story.

* * *

I glance around the stage, uncomfortable. Things have started to come together, but so far it doesn't do more than resemble a living room. There's still the upstairs set that isn't finished, and the attic and basement haven't been started. At least, though, the stage's bones have been erected. Now that I'm up here, it's actually begun to feel like I'm performing. It's incredibly unnerving.

"Hey!" Killua snaps his paper to get my attention. "Pay attention! We don't have very long to practice, since we're doing fittings today."

"I-I know," I blink, breaking out from my stupor. Where were we again? "Um, should we act out, you know, physically, too? Like, I'm supposed to chase you around trying to strangle you."

"That would be better, but do you have the lines memorized?" he inquires, skeptical.

I toss the script aside. "Mostly, I think. Just remind me where we were again."

He sighs. "You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"You can't zone out like that during the performance," he scolds, stuffing his script into his vest pocket. "Just forget that the audience is there. I'm your target, I'm your prey. Pay attention to me only."

I bite the side of my cheek and remind myself to not take it that way, but my face heats up anyway. Thankfully, my aura doesn't react so obviously this time. Okay, I am Raleigh. He is Morin, but I've mistaken him for someone else. I...I'm in love with him. He betrayed me. He broke my heart.

"We were at the part after you've killed Aila, where you've finally cornered me." He sinks down into a position clearly meant to be on edge. "Go!"

"Come, love," I beckon, stepping closer with my arms outstretched as if to embrace him. "I got rid of that whore holding you back, so we can be together again!"

"I'm not your love! Errow, wake up! Please! You killed Aila! Your own sister!"

"Why?" I cry. "Why won't you look at me? I came all the way back from the grave to get you! You love me, don't you? Tell me you love me! I love you! Let's be together forever!"

A voice breaks between our dialogue. "Well, aren't you two a pair of lovebirds."

Suddenly conscious, I flush hot in the face and begin to shake. Killua's gaze sharpens as he glares at the speaker, a blonde girl in a puffy pink dress.

"Bisky! She's nervous enough as is! Don't make it any more awkward for her!"

"Sorry, sorry," she waves, clearly not the least bit apologetic. "I didn't mean to embarrass your girlfriend. I just came to get the two of you for your costume fittings."

He shakes his head exasperated. "We're not a couple!"

"Whatever. Just listen to your teacher and get down here."

"I'm not in your class, teach."

I gawk, unable to stop my reaction for a minute. She's...a teacher? No matter how I cut it, she can't be any older than me, right? I guess….I guess it's true that age doesn't matter at this school so long as the experience is there.

"Killua." She grins, but something about her smile sends shivers up and down my spine. "You'll get down here this instant, or face the consequences."

To my shock, he immediately complies with a, "Yes, teacher." I follow him off the stage, and Bisky leads the two of us to where her class has set up a few portable changing rooms.

"I would ask if you mind wearing boys' clothes, but I can see from looking that you really don't care what you wear," Bisky smiles, holding out a bundle of clothes to me. Clenching my jaw, I accept the bundle. Next, she offers clothes to Killua. "Your clothes are a bit complicated, with all the suit pieces for a butler. If you need any help, I'm sure this little lady right here can help you."

"I'll be fine," he says as he takes it. "I've tried on the butler uniforms back at home a few times, so I know how they work."

Her smile twitches. "Well, aren't you the spoiled brat."

"At least I'm not some old lady."

That comment isn't even fully out of his mouth before her fist has collided with his head and he shrinks, grimacing. "The two of you should get changed, then, so we can make adjustments if necessary."

With that, I'm shoved into one of the changing booths. I blink, then shake it off and unfold the clothes to take a look at my outfit. Since I'm playing as Errow possessed, I'm to be wearing the same clothes as Gon, so I knew my clothes were going to be male. Although she said it rudely, that Bisky girl was right assuming I wouldn't mind. A lot of the clothes I used to wear were actually hand me downs from Gon. I really only started wearing things like skirts and dresses after I outgrew all the clothes he had left behind.

Even so, these clothes look nothing like anything I've ever worn before. I've worn coats that button all the way down the front, but never a plain white shirt, and then there's suspenders and trousers which I have never tried on. Regardless of the newness, I slip out of my clothes and change. The shirt and pants are easy enough, but the suspenders….how does one wear suspenders?

I hold them in my hand, unsure what to do when Bisky calls from outside, "You ready?"

"Um, mostly." I peek out of the room, showing her the suspender straps. "How am I supposed to put these on."

"Really," she huffs, flinging my door wide open and snatching the straps out of my hand. "You just...clip them on like this." Two seconds later, I'm in full costume. Except for the shoes, which Bisky tosses to me. Once I've slipped them on, she rests her hands on her hips and examines me. "Well? How's it feel?"

I fidget under her gaze. "Fine, I think."

"As for me," Killua comes out of the stall next to the one I was in, straightening his tailcoat, "this is a little loose. You should probably fix that."

"I see." She grabs a little ball on her hoop skirt and pulls, revealing a needle. Isn't that a little dangerous to have sticking in her skirt? Then she bends down and pins up an area behind Killua and asks, "Is that any better?"

"Yeah."

"Can I take this off now?" I request, still a little uneasy. Analyzing eyes have always made me somewhat uncomfortable. Before I get a response, though, Killua turns his attention to me.

"You've gotta go find Gon! He should be in costume, too by now."

"That's a great idea!" Bisky claps her hands together, delighted. "I want to see the cousins wearing the same outfit side by side!"

"I don't know where he is, though," I point out, glancing back at the dressing room. Can I just get my regular clothes back on already so I don't stand out as much?

"I'll go look for him," Bisky volunteers, finally leaving Killua's side and dashing off as quick as a rabbit. Her blonde pigtails bob like bunny ears as she goes. As I watch her leave, I contemplate just slipping back in the changing booth and changing anyway.

"You're going to have to get used to be looked at," Killua mentions, snapping me from my thoughts. "You're going to be onstage after all."

I wince at his words. He noticed. "I can't help it. What if I mess up? With my luck, I'll probably slip up big time in front of the entire crowd!"

He sighs, fisting his hand and knocking my head lightly. At least, I think it was light to him. I hope I don't get a bruise there. "You've got your lines down, and you're not that bad of an actor, even if I am better. I told you already, just pay attention to me. The crowd doesn't matter at all, since I'm your target. Don't forget that."

"You talk like I'm planning to assassinate you," I grumble, blushing. I pay attention to my aura, though, careful to keep it in check.

"You are! You want to kill me, remember?"

"I don't anymore."

He goes silent, staring. Then he laughs. "I meant your character! Raleigh wants Morin dead!" Realizing what just happened, I bury my head in my heads. Stupid! I'm so stupid! "I'm glad you no longer want to kill me. When you're acting, though, you should try to recall the feeling of when you did."

"But that's completely different!" I point out. "I was...jealous. I hated you unfairly out of jealousy, but Raleigh doesn't hate her lover. She actually loves him so much she wants to kill him!"

"Either way, killing is killing," he shrugs.

"No, I'm telling you it's not!" I growl, frustrated. "Before, when I just couldn't stand you, I would have been glad to hear you dead no matter how it happened! I wouldn't have cared if I was right there, or you'd been a continent away, or died from murder or illness! It wouldn't have mattered to me! Killing you would barely have meant anything to me!"

"Gee, thanks."

"But now it's different! I don't want you going and dying somewhere I can't see you! If you're sick, I'd want you healthy! If you had to die, I'd rather it by my hand than some stranger's! Your death would matter to me!" He blinks, then I do. Then my brain processes the words that came out of my mouth. He seems to, as well, because both of us flush red at the same time. "Th-that's what Raleigh's like," I stammer, shrinking back.

"If you can get into character like that the day of," he says, scratching his neck and averting his gaze, "you won't have any trouble."

"You….you think?"

"The two of you are more entertaining outside the play than in it!" Corona suddenly butts in, slinging her arm over my shoulder.

I startle at her entrance, but at the same time I'm a bit thankful for it. She gives me something other than the ground and Killua to look at. "W-What?"

"Mm, nothing," she smirks. Then she leans in closer and whispers in my ear, "I've never heard such a murderous confession before."

"That's not-!"

"That's totally what it was!" she laughs, back to her regular volume. "I've gotta say, you've got some guts to say that to him, girlie."

"Mind your own business," Killua scowls, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Then he informs me, "I'll go help Bisky find Gon. Catch you later." I just nod, and he's gone in a flash so quick my eyes can't follow. Although I'm glad he's left this awkward situation, now it's just Corona and me.

"I was saying," she goes on, "that you're ridiculously reckless to confess your love to him in that way! Even I've never said anything like that to Kurapika! I don't think I could bring myself to drive a knife through him." For those words her hand lingers by the hem of her shirt, and it crosses my mind that she might actually have a knife on her. "But not only did you just say you'd like to kill him with your own hands, but you said it to an assassin! And yet it was a love confession!"

"Stop squealing," I mutter, slipping out away from her arm.

"Hey, hey! I'm complimenting you! I don't compliment many people, so you should just take it!"

"I don't hate him, but I don't love him," I tell her, false confidence coating my voice.

She just grins, leaning closer. "I don't believe you." Straightening then, she glances off to the left. "Looks like your crush found your cousin. Would you look at that, the two of you are twinning!"

"Shouldn't you be going to change into your costume?" I inquire, noticing her skin tight halter top and shorts. I doubt that's her costume.

"Already done," she retorts, "which means I've got the rest of the day to bug you!"

"Can't you go find your boyfriend?" Honestly, after the play practice I wanted to go find some sunny spot to nap in. Last night, the furnace or whatever was going again and I couldn't sleep. Again. It doesn't happen every night, but every other night is rumbles to deprive me of sleep. There's no way I'll be catching up on sleep with her hanging off of me all day.

Ignoring my question, she waves to the two approaching figures. "You two look adorable in your costumes!"

"Shut up," Killua sizzles, the air around him actually snapping with electricity. "You're really beginning to get on my nerves!"

"Hey, she meant it as a compliment," Gon soothes his friend, coming to a stop in front of me. One glance at Corona is more than I need to determine that she meant it to annoy them.

"What about Bisky?" I wonder, sighing. "Is she still searching for Gon?"

"She'll return eventually," Killua huffs, still not placated.

This time, Gon doesn't bother to calm his friend. Instead, he grins at me. "We look awesome, don't we? It's like when you used to borrow my clothes when we were little!"

I offer a half smile, pushing my annoyance aside for now. For him. "Yeah, just like old times."

* * *

She still doesn't know how old Bisky actually is. I think it's kinda funnier if she just never finds out, and goes through her time at the school always under the impression that Bisky is the same age as her. Anyway, Christmas! What're you guys asking for? I just asked for a ton of manga. And a Nagito Komaeda figurine from the game/anime Dangan Ronpa. And a computer. Teehee. Anyway, I wish you all Happy Holidays! And of course, I look forward to the upcoming year!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

So Christmas was great! I got a ton of stuff I wanted! There is a slight problem, however, concerning the manga I got. I received volumes I wanted, but not all of them. As in, I'm now missing in between volumes of D.N Angel. Yeah, not good. On the other hand, I finished collecting the manga called Voice Over. Have any of you guys ever read it? It's uber cute! It's about a girl with a terrible voice who wants to be voice actress. It also happens to be a gender bender, one of my all time favorite genres. I recommend you go check it out!

Now, onto _my_ story!

* * *

On the first day of the Summer Festival, the growl of the furnace wakes me before sunrise. I roll over to spy the clock glowing on the wall. It reads over an hour until the time I typically wake up, but at this point, it'll probably take too long before the furnace quiets down for me to to get back to sleep. Which means I'm up.

Puffing a large strand of bedhead out of my face, I flip upright. With no moon to give light through the window, the only light comes from the red clock numbers illuminated high on the wall and the ever so soft Nen that naturally flows out from the two of us here. For me, that's plenty to see by.

I toss off the covers. The trunk creaks when I open it, forcing me to glance over to Komugi, fearing I might wake her up. Then I return to digging for my clothes. She's turned out to be an incredibly deep sleeper. In fact, she hasn't woken up once due to the furnace. I doubt she even knows it goes off at night, which would explain why they haven't received a complaint and fixed it. Honestly, I've begun seriously considering going to put in a complaint. I figured I could tough it out, but it's becoming a little much. Even if I only have one class a day, most of them require a full day's worth of strength. While I will have to enjoy the festival since I can't visit home, I'll probably dedicate a few days of the break to catching up on sleep.

Considering the warm weather, and the amount of time I'll likely be spending outside, I grab a short sleeved tee and a khaki skirt. While Komugi snuggles farther under the covers, I change clothes and stuff my pj's back in the trunk before shutting it. Standing, I run a brush through my hair before stepping over to the door. I crack it open just enough to slip out and close is behind me as quietly as I can. The hallways are always lit, I've found. I've come out as late as one a.m after waking up from the rumbling furnace and the lights were still on. I wonder how much the electricity costs since they keep them on all the time. And how many bulbs do they have to replace?

Menchi's the only one in the cafeteria when I arrive, apparently having just finished her own breakfast. As I walk through the doors, she's biting into her last sausage.

"Hey, ya early bird!" she greets through a full mouth, setting down her fork with the rest of the meat still skewered on it. She still wears clothes as skimpy as the day we met, but somehow, I've grown used to it. "So hungry you couldn't wait?"

"I think the school's furnace is right below my room," I confess, sliding into the chair across from her. "I haven't been sleeping well because of it."

"Hm, that's funny, cause the school's furnace room is in the teacher's wing," she muses, taking another bite of sausage. "Wonder what it is you're hearing."

Teacher's wing? Then what's under my room? "What else is there in the basement?"

She shrugs, chomping down on the last of the meat. "I don't go down there that often. It's mostly just storage, as far as I know. Maybe some animal burrowed under the school and you're hearing that."

"Yeah…" Not. The sound is definitely that of some sort of machine, rumbling and whirring and whining. I've never come across an animal that could make those kinds of sounds.

"Well, since you haven't been sleeping well," she begins, rising to her feet, "I'll have to fix you a hearty breakfast, won't I? Have any preferences?"

"Do you have any fish?"

She chuckles. "That's an unusual request for breakfast, but yeah. We've got some cod, salmon, and tuna. Any of those catch your fancy?"

"Tuna, please. Thank you, Menchi."

"It's no problem. I am the chef here, after all. Any vegetables you like with tuna?"

So she's going to give me a dish and not just fish? "Do whatever you think is best."

"Then is there anything you absolutely can't stand? I wouldn't want to make something you don't like."

"Carrots," I answer, scrunching my nose. "Carrots and tomatoes."

"Alright then! I'll be out with it in a few minutes, so you just wait right there."

As I wait, a few other people begin to arrive. Mostly, they're teachers. The first one is Bisky, followed by Morel. Then Palm floats in and the temperature seems to drop ten degrees. The next one to come in, though, is Killua.

I quickly drop my head, hoping he won't notice me. The past few days, ever since that time I blurted out those words that Corona was so insistent were a love confession, I've been avoiding him. Just a bit. I don't think he's been all that eager to see me, either, since he hasn't asked me about our lack of interaction.

I flinch when the now free seat across from my is pulled out from under the table and occupied. Knowing it would be incredibly rude to keep my head down, I lift it to meet his gaze and silently remind myself I shouldn't be embarrassed. I don't love him, after all. Heck, I barely _like_ him, and up until a week or so ago, I actually hated him.

"You're here early," he notes, resting his chin in his hand and leaning his elbow on the table.

"Couldn't sleep," I explain, voice slightly muted. I clear my voice to speak louder. "You're up pretty early yourself."

He shrugs. "I don't require much sleep. It's an assassin thing."

"Maybe I should become an assassin, then," I joke. Endurance like his would surely help my sleep deprivation.

"You have the right mindset for it," he admits, catching my attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You just suggested it yourself. Most people would be repulsed by the idea of killing, but even if you didn't mean it you just joked that you would do it for sleep," he elaborates. "Plus, you don't have much of a presence. No offense."

Ignoring his last statement to the best of my ability, I clarify, "I couldn't kill a person, probably. Although I can hunt animals, it still bothers me sometimes. I can imagine the guilt would be a lot heavier if I were to take a human life. Most people couldn't do it."

"It's possible I'm only apathetic to it 'cause I was raised to be," he agrees. Both of us trail off, not knowing how to continue. I let my eyes wander a bit, each of us making small comments here and there until Menchi comes out with my breakfast.

"Egg and tuna omelet," she declares as she slides the plate in front of me, "with bell peppers, onion and cheese. Enjoy!"

I bow my head in appreciation. "Thank you again."

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat." When she makes her way back to the kitchen, I notice Killua's expression of interest.

"What?" I glance down at myself, then around, anxious as to what he's looking at. Me?

"How'd you get Menchi to bring out your food? I've never seen her do that."

"We were...just talking, and she asked me what I wanted for breakfast. She told me to wait here for it."

"Hm." He pushes back in his chair, eyes aimed towards the counter. "She must like you, to put in such an effort into make you feel at home."

I fidget, alone while he orders his meal from the chef. Am I the only one who feels awkward about the other day? That must be it. I mean, it's possible he didn't take anything I said like that. But then, why did he blush? No, it must have been that he took it wrong for a second, then corrected himself like I did.

He returns to sit across from me with a plate of french toast, a breakfast he seems to order often. As he begins to eat, the second from our group arrives. Kurapika lowers himself into the seat beside Killua.

"This is the first time you've been here before me," he notes, directing his words at me. For the third time, I give the excuse of my being unable to sleep. "Maybe you were a little too excited for the festival today."

"Speaking of which," I speak only after swallowing the food in my mouth, "are we going to wait for Corona before we head out?" It's become a thing where we all meet for all our meals, which isn't bad since I'm never left sitting alone, but Corona rarely shows up for breakfast. According to Kurapika, she has the tendency to sleep in to hours late. Early morning is just about the only time you can catch Kurapika in his free time without her around.

He nods. "We will. I made her promise to set her alarm and wake up around seven thirty."

"That's still another hour away," Killua complains, shoveling another forkful in his mouth. I've begun to suspect he really does have some sort of clock implanted in his head or something, the way he always seems to impeccably tell what time it is.

I glance out towards the trees, the sky blocked by the roof of the cafeteria and the treetops. I might be able to accurately predict the time if I got a good look at the sky, but can Killua really tell the time from just the brightness? Even if he can, isn't it distorted by the light coming from the eating area? Giving up, I take another bite of omelet.

"Good morning!" Arms in green sleeves wrap themselves around my neck, a figure glomping onto my back.

"Good morning, Gon," I grin, chuckling. Unlatching himself from my back, he sits himself beside me. After greeting Gon, Kurapika excuses himself to get his breakfast. Gon and Killua immediately break into discussion, planning the day ahead of us. Our performance isn't until tomorrow, so we've got the day to enjoy the rest of the festival.

As they argue about what to do, I think back to my first meal in this lunchroom. The atmosphere has done a complete one-eighty since then. You know, maybe it's just Killua. I guess I did improve my relationship with Kurapika and catch up with Gon, but it seems like Killua has had the biggest impact. I mean, the tension between us has all but vanished! It makes me feel so much more at ease. I can still remember when he purposely sat between me and Gon to separate us.

I unsuccessfully try to stifle a giggle at the thought. Gon's already laughing at something else, but Killua takes notice. It's just that, were our positions switched at the time, I might have tried to do the same. Looking back on it, we acted like possessive little kids fighting over a toy!

Meeting Killua's eyes, my giggling grows into full on laughter. Apparently something of a similar nature crosses his mind, because it isn't long before he's laughing, too.

"Hey, why're you guys having fun without me?"

Our laughter lessens as we spot Leorio, who's accompanied Kurapika back from the counter. He wait until Kurapika sits, then sits by Gon. One learns pretty quickly not to take up the seats on either side of Kurapika, for fear of Corona's temper. Even though she almost never makes breakfast, the other meals have it drilled into all of us to always leave a spot next to him for her.

"So, then," Kurapika starts, stirring his steaming bowl of oatmeal, "did we miss something?"

I shake my head and Killua responds, "Nah, we were just lost in our thoughts." We exchange a glance and I quickly shovel another spoonful of egg and tuna into my mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter again.

* * *

Concerning her preferences for food...I myself actually love tomatoes. I'm aware it's common for people to detest them, though. I've met plenty of people with that opinion, and I felt that Gistra was more inclined to agree with that viewpoint rather than my own. I am with her with the carrots and tuna, though. I'm not a fan of how hard carrots are to bite into. Tuna, I like, but if I were offered cod as an alternative like she was, I might've gone for that instead. What can I say? Fried cod is amazing! I'm a seafood girl myself. Crab legs have to be my all time favorite. Really, now that I'm on the topic I can't stop thinking about crab legs. I can't wait to have some again!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

So how are you guys planning to spend your new years? My family was invited to celebrate it with the family of my little sister's friend. I'm guessing it's going to end pretty hectic, with two teenagers and _five_ kids. Usually I do stuff with my friends, like a sleepover and a bottle (or two) of sparkling grape juice, but unfortunately I can't do that this year. I'll do my best to enjoy the holiday anyway.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Despite Kurapika's insistence that she'd arrive around seven-thirty, Corona arrives twenty minutes later at seven fifty-three. Still, it's earlier than she's usually up. Not even bothering to sit down, she grabs an apple from the kitchen and yanks Kurapika to his feet, lacing her fingers through his.

"Shall we?" she asks, grinning widely.

Pulled along by her pace as always, we all stand and leave the cafeteria. By this point, most of the teachers have had breakfast and have opened their stands. Whereas we might've been one of, if not the first group to arrive, Corona's delay has allowed a crowd to begin to form. Even though the crowd remains thin, Gon links arms with me.

"It'd be bad if we lost you," he grins. I can handle myself, but he's likely worried because of that incident in the forest the other day. Considering this, I just smile. Then I startle when someone links up to my other arm.

"Then it's safer if we both stay with you," Killia snickers. I give him the same smile I've given Gon, but squeeze his arm with all of my strength. I might not have the strength to hurt him, but a twitch confirms that he's at least in discomfort. If he's going to make fun of me, the least I can do is make it unpleasant for him.

"Aw, poor Leorio," Corona whines with mock sympathy. "You're the only one without a partner."

The eldest of the group just turns his nose up at the comment, but Killia joins in. "Leorio, maybe you should go find a pretty girl to make sure you don't get lost."

To this, Leorio stops walking for a moment. Then he mumbles to himself, "How is it that you can hurt my pride while suggesting something I'd love to do?"

"That's because you're a perverted old man," Killua sticks out his tongue.

Leorio finally snaps. "Hey! Mid twenties isn't old!"

"Candy apples!" Gon suddenly detaches himself from me, dashing towards a stand. I go to follow him, but Killua doesn't move. Unable to slip my arm free from him, I glance back.

"If both of us let go of you," he chides teasingly, "who knows where you'll wander off to?"

"Fine," I grumble, yanking on his arm. This time, he lets us move. To my delight, the treats are free! Gon and I each get ourselves chocolate coated apples, the most of the others asking for caramel coated. Corona's the only other one to want chocolate.

"What should we do now?" Gon wonders through a mouthful of apple.

"I heard that Ms. Siberia has set up a fortune telling booth," Kurapika mentions. "And since she wasn't doing the haunted house this year, I've heard that Ponzu's class took up the task."

Killua frowns. "I'm not sure I want to go to that haunted house if she'll be using her bees."

"We should go!" Gon insists. "She's in Satotz's class, isn't she? I'm sure they did a great job!"

"I'm with Killua on this one," Leorio pipes up, nervous.

"I say we do it," Corona retorts, leaning her head against Kurapika's shoulder.

I would say no, but if it isn't Palm running it, then maybe it'll be okay. I'll admit, though, that I haven't met this Satotz or Ponzu. But they couldn't possibly be any worse than Palm, right?

"Why not?" I sigh.

"Majority rules we go!" Corona declares.

Leorio mumbles, "Why is it I always lose in majority rules?"

"Stop being such a poor loser,"she pouts. "Come on, let's go! If we wait too long a line might end up forming!"

Kurapika leads the way, bringing us to the outside doors leading into the gym. On the outside, barely anything has changed. On the door hangs a sign with the words 'Haunted House', and a bloody handprint has been dragged across the inside of the door's window. Despite the lack of appearance on the outside, the air around the entrance lays heavy. Goosebumps rise on my skin from simply looking at it, and apparently I'm not the only one who feels it. Killua stiffens beside me, Gon's expression distorting in caution. Leorio's suddenly sweating buckets.

"On second thought," Corona pipes up, "let's not do this. I'm not going in there." I can't help but gawk a bit at her words. She was certainly the last one I expected to get cold feet. Is she superstitious? Afraid of ghosts? That'd honestly be a pretty hilarious weakness for someone like her to have.

When she tries to leave, Kurapika yanks her back by her hand. "What did you expect? At a school like this, of course they'd use Nen to enhance the atmosphere. They won't actually harm us."

"No!" she shakes her head stubbornly. "We can't go in!"

"If anything happens, I'll be right next to you," he insists, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"But-"

"I'll take care of you. Besides, it'd be no fun if it wasn't good enough to scare us."

"...but…" Her eyes lower, and I notice the wisps of aura around her have retracted. She's gone into Zetsu. She's...really nervous, isn't she? Scared enough to hide her Nen. Honestly, with her expression I can't laugh. I thought it'd be funny, but something about her being terrified unsettles me greatly. Is this haunted house really something to fear that much?

"Let's go," Kurapika prompts, kissing her forehead. "I'll lead, and everyone else will be with us too. You'll be fine."

As he guides her past the rest of us to enter, I hear her mumble under her breath, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"You cold?" Killua asks, glancing my direction. Since he still hasn't let go of me, he must have felt me shiver at her words. What is it she's so anxious about?

"Well, come on, then!" Gon breaks the quiet tension with a grin, but I can tell that even his smile is a bit forced. How could anyone feel alright after stepping into an aura this hostile?

Killua has to drag me into motion to follow after Gon, Leorio trailing behind us warily. Inside, the only light comes from the small window in the door and strategically placed candles that burn with purple flames. We're forced into a line by the narrow passage created by draped black cloths, spiderwebs and the range of the light. None of dare venture into the paths that branch off and plunge into absolute darkness. Somewhere deep within the labyrinth, a slow, melodic song like that of one played out of a music box drifts out and to our ears. I jump when, down one of the side paths, a high pitched cackle spikes before for vanishing.

"They built this well," Killua mutters. I turn, finding his eyes narrowed and darting. So even he's on edge, the assassin of the group. Is it just because of the atmosphere? The Nen aura? There isn't really anything serious in here, is there? Nothing can hurt us, right?

We pool into a large opening, the middle of it taken up by a coffin with the lid on cockeyed. Unable to help myself, I cling to Killua, my face heating up in shame as I do. I'm a student here. I'm learning Nen and how to fight. I should be able to take care of myself, but still I'm relying on him. It's just...I feel if whatever it is that's here were to...find us...I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Corona's voice disrupts the silence among us. "I'm done. We're leaving, Kurapika."

"Corona-"

"No, we're leaving," she growls, tugging him by his hand back the way we came. Her violet eyes glow in the lighting as she glares at her love, freezing me where I stand. Her aura isn't needed for me too feel the coldness she exudes.

"So soon?" We all stiffen at the new voice. "That would be such a shame. Why don't you stay for a while, since I came all this way to see you?"

Around me, Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika's auras all jolt outwards defensively as our eyes shift to the origins of the voice. The brightness of the candles combined with the light of their heightened auras gives just enough light to reveal a tall figure leaning against one of the passageways branching off from the open area. In his hand, he holds a deck of cards that he shuffles as we stare. In his letters, Gon almost never described people beyond their names and their personalities, but there was one person he adamantly described the fighting style of along with the frustration he felt of being inferior to said person. One thing that person always had with him was a deck of cards.

"Is that…" I swallow the rest of my question, unable to pass the name through my lips. So this is Hisoka.

"I thought the aura felt familiar," Killua seethes, his muscles tensing in preparation.

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika demands, stepping slightly in front of his girlfriend. Gon and Leorio both fall back into stances prepared to flee, seemingly as speechless as me.

"I came to see you all, of course," Hisoka chuckles, slipping his cards into his pocket and stepping farther into the wavering light. "How could I pass up the opportunity to come and see where you'll all learning and improving? I had to be sure you're all coming along." He licks his lips. "Shall we see how much better you've all gotten?"

Another unfamiliar voice stops the clown in his tracks. "Now, now, didn't I tell you not to cause any trouble?"

I screech when the lid of the coffin lifts and a figure sits upright, long black hair and pale white skin likening to a recently dead corpse. At the sight of the newest addition, the arm Killua has around mine tightens painfully.

The person in the casket twists to face us, their movements too smooth. Wide black eyes lock onto Killua and me, appearing to assess us. "It's been over a year, Kil."

"Illumi…" Killua hisses. My heart pounds in my chest when realize he's shaking from head to toe. Illumi? His...his brother?

Illumi hops out from the casket, standing before us. "I see you've found a girlfriend. You should have called and told me. She must be very skilled."

"N-no, we aren't…" I stutter, my voice wobbling with effort to get words out. "We're...just friends."

"Let's go," Killua bites, beginning to drag me away from his brother. Then we stop, Hisoka having moved to block our exit.

"You must introduce us," he smiles chillingly. "I don't believe I've met this little lady before." He bows to me dramatically. "My name is Hisoka, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"G...Gistra…." I fumble out. It's….the aura….is coming from them. It is, isn't it? How can their auras be so very...so very….horrifying?

"I am Illumi, Killua's eldest brother," Illumi introduces, simply extending his hand for me to shake. Hesitantly, I reach out to take his hand only for Killua to grab my arm and stop me.

"Don't touch her!" he rages, breathing heavy.

"Oh, Kil, it's not like I was going to hurt her," Illumi informs him, nonchalant. "Whether she's your friend or girlfriend, we'll be seeing each other much more. I was merely being polite."

"Leave!" Killua shouts. "Get off these school grounds, or I'll get Netero to ban you on grounds of you being an assassin!"

"You know I won't be kicked out just for that," Illumi reasons. "Many people here have killed plenty of people. We didn't come for any bad reasons, Kil. I just wanted to come enjoy my brother's school festival, and invited a friend along."

"Aren't you the one who told me I didn't need friends?"

Illumi seems to think about this for a minute. "Yes, but we're different. I'm not going to be head of the family one day, and Hisoka is also stronger than I am. I would likely not be able to kill him, so it's better we get along."

Scowling, Killua spits, "Hypocrite."

"Well enjoy the festival," Kurapika interrupts, stepping up to Hisoka. "Now if you don't mind, we also want to enjoy it, and we're done with the haunted house. If you would just let us leave…."

Chuckling, Hisoka relents and leans back to let him and Corona pass. I don't miss it when Corona meets his eyes, glaring a warning at the clown. Is this what she was afraid of? Did she know it was him? But if she did, why didn't she just say so?

Leorio quickly scrambles after the two who've left, Gon sticking behind with the two of us, waiting. Killua and Illumi stare at each other for some time, before Illumi closes his eyes. The second they shut, Killua takes off back the way we came with me trailing behind. Gon accompanies us, sticking his tongue out at Hisoka as we pass. That joker just waves, that creepy smile of his never leaving his face.

* * *

I've been looking forward to adding Hisoka into the story, but surprisingly enough, I actually enjoyed writing Illumi more. I originally had no idea where to put Hisoka, and Illumi had no place in the plot, but I felt his appearance was appropriate. Obviously, I couldn't very well write a Hunter x Hunter story without including Hisoka somewhere. He's one of the best characters in all of anime! (In my opinion). Anyway, this is probably going to be my last update of the year. Not the last update, but I won't be posting again until next year. As such, I wish you all a happy New Years and a great next year!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year! So, everyone wore themselves out on New Years Eve and basically went to bed around ten. As such, I spent the hours right before the beginning of the new year marathoning Yuri on Ice. Great anime, by the way, if you haven't seen it. It's about ice skating. And no, it's not 'yuri'. Yuri is the main character's name. I'm sure the kanji for the two words are completely different. Whatever, though. I enjoyed the anime, and therefore enjoyed my New Years Eve. I hope all you did, too!

Onto the story!

* * *

I crack my fingers nervously as Bisky briskly brushes the last bit of makeup under my eye in the dimness of backstage. Finished, she leans back to assess her work. Apparently satisfied, she sets down the brush and hands me a mirror. The entirety of my face stares back, powdered whitish grey with dark, purplish black bags dangling under my eyes. I imagine she didn't have to use much makeup to make the effect she was going for, with the sleep deprivation I've been going through. I probably already looked pretty ghost-like.

Last night, the furnace- er, whatever it is, was going strong. I didn't get more than a few hours of shuteye. It's the worse it's ever been. If it happens like this again, I'm going to stop hesitating. I'll get Komugi to accompany me or something and go see the principal about the noise.

"Errow! You shouldn't do something so dangerous!"

The sound of Kurapika's plea snaps me back to the present, where Bisky's giving me the thumbs up. I freeze, fingers ceasing to move. It….it's almost my turn. It's almost time for me to go on. Out there, half the school and a crowd of guests are watching the stage, and I'm about to go up in front of all of them.

"You can do it," Bisky whispers, slapping me lightly on the back.

"I...I…" I gulp. Why did I accept such a big part in this play again?

"Just focus on the other actors," she advises quietly. "Remember your practices. I watched you with Killua the other day, and you two were a sight to see! Just perform like you did then!"

That's right, I decided to play Raleigh so I could kill Killua. Kill Morin. I just need to look at him, think about him. He's my prey. He's...the one I love….so much I want to kill him.

The lights go out and at the last moment I remember to suck in my aura so the audience can't notice my entrance. Taking a deep breath, I clear my mind and force my body to step out into the darkness of the stage. I've always been good at acting separate from my thoughts, but now, I'll let my act dictate my thoughts. I am Raleigh.

As light begins to flood in around me, I'm met with a window. It's dark outside. Night. Where am I again? Is this…my house?

"Errow!"

I whirl at the voice, two figures having burst into the room. One's a girl with long blonde hair draping down around her waist, a lacy, frilled dress that looks like it belongs on someone ten years younger flowing to her knees. The other...a tall white haired boy in a tailcoat. As we stare at each other, emotions bubble up inside me.

My heart overflows with feelings I struggle to put a name to and I find myself stepping towards him. "You...is it really you?"

He blinks. "Errow? What happened to your hair?"

"You look like a girl," the blonde beside him mutters, her hand clenched onto his shirt. Immediately distaste rises in me, but I ignore it in favor of the boy.

"Don't you recognize me?" I ask, eager. "It's me, Raleigh! I knew you'd come for me! I waited all this time….so, so long….but you came back!"

He blanches, my heart squeezing when he steps back away from me. "Aila...I think...I think we woke her up."

"Why'd you tell Brother that story?" she whines, clinging closer to him. "If you hadn't told him, he wouldn't have messed with her old letters!"

"I didn't think it was real!" he defends, panic in his features. What's going on? Isn't he happy to see me? And who is this girl? Why is she standing so close to him?

"You…" When I begin to talk, they both fall silent, eyeing my carefully. "You weren't...are you having an _affair_? While we were apart, you started courting _her_?"

"You've got it wrong, I'm not-"

"While I've spent all this time believing you'd come back, waiting like a good fiance, you've been seeing another woman! How could you be so unfaithful? You already have me!"

"I'm not who-"

"Be quiet! What right have you to talk to me?" Tears begin to well up as I shout, dripping out over my cheeks as they both stare at me in shock. I turn my eyes to the girl, and she stiffens under my gaze. "Did you seduce him? That must be it. He wouldn't just leave me on his own, now would he? Not when we love each other so much! How could you come between true love, you whore!"

"Morin," she tugs at his shirt, to my fury. "What does 'whore' mean?"

"Aila, run," he orders her, detaching her hand. "Go!"

She doesn't waver, dashing out. I rush to chase her, screaming, "I'll kill you! You dare steal him from me?"

"Hey!" A hand grabs my arm, twisting me to face the boy. I meet his eyes, the girl slipping from my mind. "What did you say your name was?"

"You forgot my _name_?"

"I did! So help me remember!"

He...forgot my name? He really doesn't remember me? How could he? After I gave everything to him! After he promised me his all! "R...Raleigh."

"Raleigh, you've mistaken me for someone else okay? My name is Morin, and we've never met before. Look at yourself! That isn't your body, is it?"

Morin? No...the person in front of me...is Killua! "You lie!" I hiss. "Why are you pretending you don't know me? Why do you say you're someone else? Have you really forgotten our time together? If you have...if you have then I might as well die!"

"You're already dead!" he shakes me.

"I am not!" I cry, my voice becoming raw. "I'm right in front of you! Killua, I love you! Why are you doing this to me? Why do you keep saying your name is Morin? Why do you keep pretending we're strangers? I love you so much! Why….why…" I hiccup, hand coming up to cover my mouth.

"Raleigh." I raise my head at the sound of my name rolling from his lips. How long has it been since I've heard him say my name? "You love me?"

"How many times must I say it?"

"Fine." Taking my chin, he tilts my head closer to his and lays his lips softly atop mine. I close my eyes, content. My sobs quiet, tears slowing as I return the kiss. It's just as I-

….I've never kissed anyone in my life. I tense, realizations bombarding me all at once. My name is Gistra, I'm on stage, I'm in a play, we've deviated from the script, I just declared that I'm in love with Killua, and….I'm kissing Killua.

My strength flees my body and I feel my knees give out beneath me, the world descending into blackness.

XX

When I open my eyes again, I find myself under the covers in my bed. The prior events race through my mind and I grab my pillow, hiding my head under it in embarrassment. What happened to me? How could I lose myself like that? How could I let myself do something like that?

"You're finally awake." At Killua's voice, I grip the pillow over my face tighter. Of all the people, why is he here? "I thought you were going to sleep until tomorrow morning, the way you were snoring."

"I don't snore," I grumble. Was he waiting for me to wake up? Why? Is he the only one here? What about Komugi? Is she still out at the festival? Surely if she was here, she'd ask if I was alright the second she saw I was awake and if she could possibly do anything for me. "What time is it?"

"Seven twenty-six."

"The clock in your brain is that exact?"

He laughs. "Close, but the clock on your wall is, too."

Oh yeah, that's a thing. We fall into silence. What am I supposed to say? I mean, after everything I said to him in front of all those people….even if I was convinced I was Raleigh….

An aching in my stomach distracts me. "What about dinner? Is the cafeteria still open?"

"It's open till midnight," he informs me. "Some of the teachers finish up work pretty late."

"I see…"

"About that play," he begins. My fingers strain to clench the pillow tighter as I prepare myself for the discussion to come. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Nowhere," I grumble.

"Then let's start where we began improvising," he decides. "I stopped you from exiting the stage because of your aura. If I let you keep chasing Kurapika, you really would have tried to kill him." As he talks, I recall the girl I'd been chasing. That...that was Kurapika, not Aila. How could I just forget something like that? "Other people probably thought your acting was just really good, but as a killer myself, it was pretty easy to tell you were leaking actual blood lust. Really, it wasn't until I felt the brunt of your killing aura that I realized you'd gotten lost in character. I've never seen that happen before. If we hadn't been onstage, I would have tried to snap you out of it with force. You really were going to hurt somebody."

"I don't get it," I growl. "I was really convinced I was her. How does that happen? How could I forget literally everything about my life and think that I'm Raleigh? How could I try to _kill_ someone?"

He doesn't say anything for a second, maybe thinking. The he says, "It could have something to do with the fact that you're an enhancer. You threw your whole soul into the acting, and your Nen responded. You 'enhanced' your performance."

"I don't wanna be an enhancer anymore."

"It's not like you can change it," he chuckles. "It's who you are. As for our conversation after the improvising began, you're going to have to fill me in on that."

When I don't say anything, he rips the pillow away from my face. I whimper and hastily reach to grab it back, but he's already thrown it far out of reach. My hand drops, and, reluctantly, I move to sit up. Killua sits on the edge of my bed, eyeing me expectantly.

"I was just caught up," I mumble, staring at the nightstand.

"You used my name."

I cringe. To my memory, I did address him directly...once. It's just...I just….it all lined up with the play. He kept telling me he was Morin, but I knew him to be someone else I knew, and….

"I'm sorry." I cover my face with a hand, cheeks heating up. "It was all just a spur of the moment thing. I didn't mean to...the confession…"

I jolt when he places his hand on my head. "I know, you were talking to the character in the play. I'm sorry I kissed you. It's just that I felt like the only way to resolve everything was to satisfy Raleigh. But in a way, I guess I've already had the punishment for kissing you without your consent. My first kiss, with a girl who thinks I'm someone else in front of an entire crowd."

"Your-" My hand lowers as I absorb this. "T-That was mine, too."

"So again, I'm sorry."

"No," I shake my head vigorously. "No, I should thank you! You snapped me out of it! I'll never let something like that happen again! Um…" With that pushed behind us, I speak with a little more confidence. "The rest of the play, did it…?"

"Well, we changed a few lines, but the play is pretty episodic, so it didn't really affect much of anything after that scene was done." I sigh. At least I didn't ruin everything. He retracts his hand, startling me by suddenly falling backwards across my legs. Shuffling around, he finds a comfortable position and settles into it. "I'm tired now, though! After looking after you when I wasn't onstage, I had to carry you back to your room and watch over you for all these hours. Let me sleep for a while."

"What about Gon?" is the first thought that pours out of my mouth as I try to make sense of what he's doing.

"Oh, he had to keep Hisoka and Illumi busy all day. Illumi very nearly followed us back to your room, and that wouldn't have been good. As for the others, Corona took Kurapika and disappeared somewhere and Leorio ran off to join some eating competition."

"What about dinner? I haven't eaten yet!"

"Neither have I," he waves off. "Now let me sleep."

Hands folded in my lap, I awkwardly glance around the room as he rests, his back and head weighing down my legs. My mind wanders everywhere it will as I try not to think too hard about the person on the same bed as me, but one little prayer ebbs at the back of my mind.

I hope the furnace doesn't wake him up.

* * *

Aw, so cute! I love how Killua's solution to the problem is kissing her, and then how he apologizes for it. And then lays on her legs. Honestly, he cracks me up. Of course I hope all you guys had the same reaction. I've got to feel sorry for Gistra, though. The poor girl might've just been traumatized. It's likely she'll never star in a play ever again. Anyway, I've got to get back to writing. I've used up all my buffer chapters during vacation, so I'm actually unfinished with the next chapter I'll be updating. :P So I'd better be getting to that.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't exactly feeling a hundred percent. I'm still getting over the cold a little, actually, but I think yesterday was the worst of it. I've never fallen asleep in class before (even if I have tried), but yesterday my chin kept slipping off of the hand I was supporting it with 'cause I was drifting off. That was probably due to the medication, though. Well hey, at least I slept well last night! And here I was going through a similar sleep deprivation to Gistra. Sorry Gistra, I guess you're on your own now.

Presenting chapter seventeen.

* * *

I'm shaken awake the next morning, a weight on my back making breathing difficult. Scowling, I heave the figure off of me.

"Get up!" Gon prods, still rocking me violently. Wait, Gon? Not Killua? After thinking for a second, I vaguely remember just barely waking up at a movement on my bed before falling back asleep. That must have been Killua leaving. "One of the classes is setting up a face painting stand today! I wanna go early!"

"Fine, fine, we'll go," I huff, sitting upright. The lights are already on, probably courtesy of him. As I stare at the grinning boy, shaking my head, a thought crosses my mind. "Wait, how did you get in? Did Komugi…?" Or did Killua not lock the door?

He explains that the door was unlocked while my eyes shift over to the other bed. It's empty. I don't think she's ever gotten up before me before. Sure, she's left the room before me in the morning, but she always woke up after me. Maybe she was eager to get going today. Apparently, her class has a Gungi tournament going on today. Her being a prodigy and all, she's to be the star of the show.

I throw off my covers and shoo my eager cousin from the room so I can change. Once I'm ready, I join him in the corridor and we walk together to the cafeteria. There, a banana is shoved into my hand by Killua and I'm hence dragged out into the courtyard by Gon, the rest of the gang grouped behind us.

We're the first to the face painting stand, which appears to have just been set up. Gon immediately plops down into the first seat, a young woman around Corona's age pulling out the paints. Leorio lowers himself into the second seat, and I'm abruptly pushed into the third. When I look back to see who it is who shoved me, Killua grins mischievously.

"Don't think you're getting out of it."

"I didn't plan on it," I lie. I'd thought it'd be fine if just Gon got his face done and I just tagged along. Even if everyone else wanted their faces painted, I feel that it's too much trouble to get it off after. So yes, I had planned on getting out of it, but I thought I had kept that intention to myself. What exactly did Killua see that gave me away?

"What design would you like?" an older woman asks, situating herself across from me.

"Surprise me," I sigh.

"Make her a rabbit," Killua butts in. I glare up at him, but let it go. It's not like I had anything in mind, anyway. So the woman gets to work, the white paint cold against my skin.

"Excuse me." A short boy with messy blonde hair and large, innocent green eyes approaches our group. "Have any of you seen a young girl with white hair in pigtails? She would have been wearing plain clothes with large glasses and might have been carrying a walking stick."

"You mean Komugi?" Leorio realizes, glancing to me. Seeing where his eyes land, the stranger also looks at me. The woman lowers her brush, allowing me to speak.

"I'm...her roommate," I inform him. "Is there something you need her for?"

"Do you know if she's sick, then?" he asks. "She didn't show up today."

Never showed up? Then where is she? "I...actually haven't seen her." As I say it, I think back. "The last time I saw her was….yesterday morning, I think. Or was it the day before that? She was still in bed when I left then, but since then, I haven't…" Did she not return last night? Or what about the night before? Did I see her at all yesterday?

"Maybe she went home," Gon suggests, "for break."

The boy shakes his head. "No, as her teacher she would have told me. She also agreed to participate in the Gungi tournament, and she is not someone who would break a promise."

"We could look for her, I guess" Killua offers, crossing his arms.

"When does the tournament start?" Kurapika wonders.

"There's still an hour," the boy….well, teacher, says, checking his watch.

"That's plenty of time!" Leorio proclaims, giving him a thumbs up. "We'll locate her and get her to the tournament with time to spare."

Kurapika sighs. "Don't make promises you don't know if you're going to be able to keep."

"What? With all of us looking, we'll find her in no time!" Leorio turns to me. "You know her best, Gistra. What places does she like?"

I wrack my brain, but as much as I'd love to give an answer, Komugi and I weren't really ever that close. We were just...roommates. I shake my head. "I really don't know," I apologize. "I'd tell you if I knew, but…"

"How many places could she be?" Leorio insists.

"Sounds interesting." I nearly fall out of my seat when Hisoka suddenly speaks up from behind me, whipping my head around to see the clown. He meets my eyes. "A bunny, are we?"

"What do you want?" Killua growls, glancing around. "And where's Illumi?"

"Your brother found a hot spring hotel nearby and is enjoying himself on his vacation," Hisoka explains. "I would be there too, but I had a feeling things might get interesting today."

"You know something," Corona hisses. The way she partially hides behind Kurapika with that expression on her face reminds me of a bristled cat baring its fangs.

"I could," he admits, his eyes flashing at the feline-like girl. They stare at each other, tension suffocating the air between them.

"Hisoka," Kurapika breaks the deadlock, but even his voice is filled to the brim with wariness. "This is Corona. My apologies for not having introduced you earlier."

Wait, the two of them haven't met before? The way Corona so avidly detests Hisoka, I would have thought the two of them had a history of some sort.

Hisoka smirks. "I see."

"It'll be quicker if he helps," Kurapika points out to the rest of us. "I can't imagine he has any plans against Komugi. Have the two of them ever even met?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell," the joker answers his question. "I did happen to overhear her description, though. How could I have missed it, with this boy asking everyone he meets?" As he speaks, Hisoka elegantly motions to the blonde teacher, who still has yet to leave.

"Ah, List!" Gon hops off his stool and hops up to the teacher. "You don't have to worry! We'll find her! I can't promise we'll do it before the tournament, but we won't stop until we've made sure she's alright."

Despite the fact that Gon has grown to be taller than the blonde, and the teacher has an air of childishness to him, Gon's mannerisms make him seem a good ten years younger than this List person.

List smiles at Gon. "Thank you for your help. I'll continue to look, but I must get back to my class before the tournament begins. Try not to let her absence get in the way of your enjoyment of the festival, though." With a wave, he hurries off to go on with his search. Hisoka also turns to go, murmuring something about possibly enlisting help from Illumi.

"We should split up," Corona suggests, releasing Kurapika. "We'll cover more space."

Her boyfriend blinks, apparently as surprised as I am that she's willing to part from him. "Alright. If that's what we're aiming for, we should all separate without pairs. Shall we meet up again at the beginning of the tournament?"

"That's only an hour to look for her, though," Gon complains.

"But," Killua interjects, "it's the event she's supposed to be at. Our goal is to find her before the Gungi tournament begins, even if that isn't our limit."

"Then let's assign where we'll look," Kurapika decides.

"Um..." My quiet voice doesn't get their attention, so I speak a bit louder when I talk again. "Could I maybe search inside." It's already getting unbearably hot out here. Really, although it's barely after eight, my shirt has already begun to get sticky with sweat.

"I'll come with you, then," Kurapika offers. "We can each search a separate wing of the school."

Grimacing, Corona reluctantly concludes, "I guess the rest of us will be outside, then. I'll search the courtyard where Nen practice goes down." As the other three decide where their territory will be, I'm unable to help but gawk at Corona. She's actually going to go somewhere other than Kurapika's side? Even if the division of land is reasonable, since there's much more land around the school than land the school covers, she's never really struck me as a reasonable person. I always got the impression that she's the type of person to toss logic aside without hesitation if she could get her way without it.

"Shall we?"

I startle from my thoughts when Kurapika directly addresses me. He holds his hand out in the direction of the school, his motion completing the context of his question.

I nod to the others, Gon waving enthusiastically as Kurapika and I begin to wander towards the building. Leorio also raises a hand, but Killua just stares after us. For a second while I'm looking back, my eyes meet his and I immediately flip my head forward. He left some hours after falling asleep, I think, but by then I was already in dreamland and couldn't bother to see him off or eat dinner. And now, he's yet to mention the incident! He's acting like it didn't happen! Honestly, sometimes I feel like he has no modesty! Even if nothing happened other than us sleeping in a pile, that was still my first time ever sleeping next to a boy other than Gon! Even back on Whale Island, the only other people I've ever slept in the same room with were Mom and Grandma!

I glance over at Kurapika, who himself appears to be deep in thought. I wonder….have the two of them ever slept in the same room before? Corona herself said that they sleep separately a while back, but does that mean they've never slept together? Ah! No! I don't mean like...like 'that' kind of slept together. I just...mean sleeping.

All of the sudden he raises his eyes, meeting mine. "What is it?"

I quickly avert my eyes. "No, nothing! I was just...thinking it was unusual for Corona to separate herself from you."

"It is," he confirms, turning his eyes back to the path in front of us. "What she said is along the lines of what I would have said, which is also fairly odd. I know she's plenty intelligent, but she's always been more inclined to act on her whims rather than what would be better to do. But it could be that she simply is taking what I said to heart about us not always needing to be together."

"I guess."

"Which wing of the school would you like to search? I myself have no particular preferences."

I think for a moment, finding that I also don't really care. Yawning, I nearly tell him that whatever works, but then I remember the furnace. Well, whatever it is, since Menchi told me the furnace was elsewhere. Maybe this is my chance to check out the source of the sound and figure out what it is.

"I'll take the basement," I claim.

He blinks. "I didn't know there was a basement. Why would Komugi be there?"

That's a good point. "Well, why would she be anywhere else than where she's supposed to be? She's not really someone to have a private agenda. And it doesn't hurt to check, does it?"

"I suppose not." We stop at the front doors into the school. "I'll search the ground floor, then. I'll see you in an hour."

"See you in an hour," I confirm, pushing open the doors.

* * *

Hehe. Killua and Gistra crack me up. Oh, and maybe we'll get to find out what that noise keeping her up is, because according to Menchi, it doesn't seem to be the furnace. Anyone have any guesses? A cookie for anyone who can guess. So far no one has really predicted anything to come. I wanna hear, though. I guess there's not much to do if you don't feel like sharing. I'll just have to revel in the surprised responses you guys get when all is said and done.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

Disclaimer: there will be no actual cookies, since I can't really send anyone a chocolate chip cookie via a computer message.


	18. Chapter 18

So, the break I took between this chapter and the last was unexpectedly long. Sorry about that. I went traveling over the weekend, and (stupidly) left my computer at home. I got home Monday, but then I had to eat dinner, take a shower, check out what I missed at school, and I _really just wanted to sleep!_ And then the next day, I was swamped since I had missed all my important classes. So yeah, I was late, but not because I wanted to be. Unfortunately, also, this chapter is a bit short (also due to lack of time). A lot of stuff happens, however, cause we're reaching the climax. We'll see how it goes, cause I'm unsure of it myself.

Whatever. Read away.

* * *

I hadn't thought about it before, but I don't know where an access to the basement is. Gritting my teeth in exasperation, I wander the halls. Maybe they'll have a sign on the door?

I start trying all the doors that aren't classrooms, coming across both bathrooms and storage closets, but no staircases down. Then I recall that Menchi once mentioned being down there, or at least, she knew of the basement. Then she must know of an entrance, right? I wonder if she's still in the cafeteria.

A skip in my step, I race to the kitchen. Sure enough, the blue haired girl in small clothes is still washing dishes. I dash up to the counter, finally getting her attention.

"Hey, what's up snowflake?"

Snowflake? "I was wondering about the basement," I pant, tired from all the running. I should have just walked here, but I was worried she might not be here, or she'd leave to get to the festival before I arrived. I decide, however, not to tell her about Komugi. The teachers refused to help me when I was lost in the forest, after all. I don't want them doing the same to her. "Could you show me how to get there? I was thinking I could take the opportunity with the festival going on and all to figure out what's been keeping me up at night all month."

"Sure, why not?" She shrugs, setting down the dish in her hand and removing her gloves. "What brought this on?"

"Curiosity." That reason, at least, is not a lie.

"It's great to have a healthy curiosity," she grins, hopping over the counter to get out of the kitchen. Isn't there a door somewhere? "I can't go down with you, though. After cleaning, I've gotta fly! A gourmet chef I love has flown all this way to help me prepare a giant feast for everyone for the last day of the festival!"

"Sounds delicious. I can't wait to taste it."

She goes on talking about what she wants try cooking for everyone, and how she admires the chef as she leads me out into the hall. She takes me to a corner, where a thin door stands partially hidden behind a potted plant.

"This is it. Just a heads up," she warns me, "it might be a little dark. Last time I went down there, I couldn't find the light switch. But who knows? Maybe they'll have moved it to a more convenient place since then. I mean, it's been a few years since I last had to get anything from there."

"Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem," she grins, slapping my shoulder. "Whatever I can do for a student! I get a little lonely, not having a class to myself. Maybe I should start a gourmet class…" Considering this idea, she strolls away muttering to herself.

I open the door. Sure enough, the staircase descends into blackness, and there's no light switch to be seen from where I stand. Whoever designed this part of the school wasn't very smart. Even if they knew it wouldn't be entered often, they should have made it convenient anyway. It makes going down a pain.

The boards creak as I step down, uncarpeted wood. About halfway down, I have to begin feeling with my feet to find the next step. I hope there's a switch down here. Worst case scenario, I could get lost in the darkness and not be able to find the way out. I recall my time lost in the forest, after the sun had set and I couldn't see. It would be pretty humiliating for the same thing to happen again. Especially if I'm inside the school.

Then I remember when Killua found me. Our auras lit the area around us, didn't they? It wasn't much, but it was enough to see each other by. So if I amplify my regular aura a bit… On my on, my aura at rest isn't enough to light my way, but if I use Ren, then...that'd work, right?

The difference isn't grand, but at least with Ren I can see the next place to put my foot. Finally, I hit the floor. Glancing around, I see nothing but the silhouettes of boxes and random supplies such as brooms and easels.

A bead of sweat drips past my eye. Rubbing it away, I realize just how exhausted I am. Thanks to Killua's merciless training, I've become able to hold Ren for extended periods of time, but that doesn't mean it doesn't wear me out. While mentally I can handle the strain pretty well, my body still has yet to get comfortable with it.

I sigh and suck my aura back in, letting it float across my skin like normal. So...where am I headed? Considering the direction of my room and where the stairs are, I should be going left. I think. And I should keep an eye out for Komugi, of course. In this darkness, I should be able to find her by the light of her aura if she's down here. I can't imagine she'd be using Zetsu.

My hand feels along the wall to guide myself, at the same time also searching for any switch to turn on the lights. After a few minutes of groping in the dark, every now and again spiking my Nen when I stumble over something, I come to realize I can see where I'm going. Although faint, a blue-green light seeps from farther within the basement. I first suspect it to be someone's aura, but no, it doesn't give off that feeling. An aura that big would surely impact me, even if I'm standing a ways away. So it's a light. Did someone leave it on? Or is someone down here?

More confident in my steps, I speed up. What I find is a door cracked open, and voices arguing inside. To my shock, I recognize them both.

"You're in a _school for hunters_!" Corona exclaims. "How can you not think you'll be caught!"

"If I were to be caught, I would have been by now." Is that….Omokage? The biology teacher? "If you refuse to be quiet, however…"

"Touch me and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp," she growls. Unable to restrain myself, I peek through the crack in the door. What I see is Corona and Omokage, as I'd expected, standing off in an ever-changing, wobbling, mixed colored light. The light source is hidden to me by the door. "I knew you'd do something, but I didn't intervene! That's plenty a favor from me to you. I never thought you'd go as far as to kidnap a student!

Kid- Could she mean Komugi? Omokage kidnapped Komugi? What?

"It's not like I killed her."

"That doesn't matter, idiot!" The aura around Corona swirls outward fiercely, her anger shaking the air.

Having been facing away from her, he whips his head to face her and shoves a finger into her face. "Quiet now, Ms. Lucilfer. I don't want to delve any deeper into dangerous territory because you're too loud."

She grins. "Too late."

I nearly leap out of my skin when he twirls, his long robes swishing as he stomps up the the door where I hide. I only manage to scramble backwards by the time he flings it open.

We each freeze, staring. Then he grabs my arm and hoists me to my feet, dragging me into the room. At first I just look over to Corona, who presses her lips together and sets her eyes elsewhere. Then my gaze lands on the source of the strange light.

A body.

No….well, yes, but no. It's human, but...not. The shape is….sort of right. It has two legs, two arms, a head...but also a tail with a sharp, needle-like end. The entire body is coated in varying shades of green and purple...armor? Only the pale green midsection resembles skin. The ears dangle down to touch the shoulders, and on the head there's something that reminds me of the shell of a turtle. What sends chills through my blood, though, is the sleeping human face. It floats in a lit tube, the transparent liquid around it apparently giving off the light I'd been wondering about before. The sound, too. Although it had been faint in my room, right here, the whirring drowns out the footsteps, breathing, and all other semi-quiet sounds made from anyone in the room. Any louder, and I doubt anyone could talk comfortably around it.

My gaze breaks from the body when I'm thrown down to the floor in the corner of the room. "Try to escape," the teacher glares, my muscles seizing in fright, "and I won't hesitate to end your life before you reach the door." He turns back to Corona, crossing his arms and continuing their conversation in an agitated tone.

I set my hand to push myself upright. When I do, my fingers brush cloth. A girl sits behind me, silent, with her hands in her lap holding her glasses and her eyes closed. Are you kidding me? She isn't even restrained?

"Komugi!"

She jumps, her face rotating to face me. Her eyes remain closed. "G-Gistra? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing? You let yourself be kidnapped?"

She sniffs, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not very good at defending myself."

"Now you're holding two student hostage," Corona huffs, leaning against a metal table. "The weight over your head is getting heavy, Omokage."

"It's worth it for the experiment," he waves off.

Ex-experiment!? My hands begin to shake as I soak in his words. What is he going...what has he _already_ done to Komugi? She hasn't opened her eyes, despite the fact that she knows I'm right here. _Why not_?

I reach a hand towards her, hesitant. "Komugi? Could…could you open your eyes?"

My hair stand on end when her small smile slips. She shakes her head. "I, um…."

"If you're looking for her eyes-"

Omokage hisses before Corona can continue. "I would advise against upsetting me." They eye each other, Corona pushing off the table to stand up straighter. Her violet eyes pierce through the dim light.

"Listen," she purrs, "I'm confident I could take both you and your precious dolls. I just want to avoid trouble. You should heed your own advice, number four. Get me irritated any farther, and I might just rip you apart."

Ah, I don't get it! What's going on? Komugi's kidnapped, something's wrong with her eyes, I'm stuck with her, there's some….alien body floating is an oversized test tube, and clearly Corona and Omokage have a testy history. Why I am here? I should be back on Whale Island, eating Mom's cooking and playing in the ocean! What ever possessed me to think I could be okay at this school? I let myself get too relaxed! I knew I didn't belong here when I came, but with Gon, and Kurapika….with Killua….I began to feel at home. This is too much for me, though! I just want to go home!

"So what're you gonna do now?" Corona smirks, seemingly satisfied. A cat who's cornered a stubborn mouse. "For being so secretive until now, you're suddenly up two witnesses."

My breath catches when Omokage glares our way. "It shouldn't be too much trouble to dispose of them if it becomes necessary."

To my dismay, Corona just shrugs. "Go ahead, but either way I think your little experiment is over."

"Indeed it is," he agrees to her displeasure. "All that's left is for the doll to wake up."

* * *

Surprise! Ah, what to talk about? Komugi's kidnapping? The body of a certain someone floating in that 'over sized test tube', as Gistra so eloquently put it? Corona's last name? Or how about her involvement at all? Ah, well, I'm sure those things will be cleared up in the chapters to come. What do you guys think? Anyone see this coming? I don't think I dropped enough hints, so probably not. It really is an art, foreshadowing. It's incredibly difficult to find a balance between being way too obvious and way too vague. I'll do my best to improve in that regard in the future.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, about Corona. I'll first put it out there that it wasn't much of a surprise if you've read my other Hunter x Hunter fanfiction. Did anyone have a suspicion, though? If you're still a little confused, this chapter should clear up where exactly she stands. Honestly, this story has gotten longer than I planned on it being. We're already at chapter nineteen? Really? The way I had it mapped out, there were only supposed to be about eighteen chapters! Clearly, that didn't happen. So I actually don't know how many chapters are left after this one. More than one, at the very least.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

How long have I been down here? It feels like days, but I've yet to grow tired enough to sleep. That means it's been a few hours, at most.

Omokage has barely moved from the door, keeping a careful eye on Komugi and me while also watching the body in the tube. Out of boredom, I used Gyo earlier and found that his Nen is actually deeply infused in the foreign body. He referred to it as a doll earlier. The way he's waiting like he expects something to happen...it can't be he's trying to raise it to life, right? He's not Doctor Frankenstein. But as time passes, even I've begun to wonder if it'll suddenly open its eyes and begin to move.

Corona has come and gone multiple times, apparently with some sort of authority and freedom to be involved with the teacher's business. Although questions bubble against my lips, I dare not give voice to any of them. Maybe if Corona was here, and Omokage had stepped out….but at any given time, Omokage is present.

Komugi...has fallen asleep, I think. Her head hangs and her breathing is even, but since she hasn't opened her eyes since I've come down here, who knows? I wonder when she was kidnapped. Surely she didn't come to the basement on her own, but she was probably duped pretty easily considering who she is.

Now that I think about it, Menchi knows I'm down here, doesn't she? Since she's the one that showed me here and all. But would she help me? She's plenty nice, but the teachers abandoned me in the woods that one time. Why would they come now and not then?

They're right, though. I'm training to be a hunter! I should be able to get myself out of tight situations! I've developed Nen, I've gotten a lot stronger….but I'm still just learning! How am I supposed to go up against a qualified teacher? Maybe I could go up against a normal person, but not Omokage! Maybe, _maybe_ sometime far in the future, but not now!

"...go back! I don't like it down here!" Corona's panicked voice fades into earshot, getting the attention of the two of us awake and disturbing Komugi. "Let's just go back! There's no way she could have spent all that time down here!"

"If you don't like it, go back upstairs, but we don't need another missing student!"

Kurapika! I'd forgot! I told him about the basement, didn't I? Then...I'm saved? It makes me hopeful, but can he do anything? He's definitely more experienced than me, but….what if he already knows? Since Corona- No, that can't be right. If he knew, he wouldn't be looking, and Corona wouldn't be so desperate.

"Geez, you're such a crybaby." Is that...Killua? "What's gotten into you, Corona?"

"I believe there's Nen coming from...here." The last voice sends chills up my spine, and the face revealed when the door opens spills ice into my blood.

Hisoka.

The clown smirks, Omokage hastily falling into a defensive stance, growling, " _Hisoka_!"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I do remember you," Hisoka murmurs to himself. Behind him, blue eyes shaded by white hair peer into the room. When he spots me, his eyes widen and he barrels past the joker, only to be stopped with the force of Omokage's Nen.

He glares only for a second before turning back to me. "You idiot! What did you get into? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Killua?" Komugi yawns, stretching. "Why are you down here, too?"

"Is that Komugi?" Kurapika steps into the room, Corona hesitantly stepping in last.

Feeling more confident with the other present, I lay a hand on Komugi's knee. "Komugi, will you tell me what happened to your eyes?"

"Is she hurt?" Kurapika worries.

I say nothing, waiting for Komugi's response. She chews her lip, thinking. "Well...I...they….aren't there. Teacher has them."

"What do you mean?" I shiver.

"They're in the doll," Corona mumbles, eyes downcast. Everyone but Hisoka turns to look at her and she flinches. It's strange how she suddenly seems so...fragile. She glances up, meeting Kurapika's eyes briefly before looking away. The next time she speaks, her voice has mostly gone back to normal, save for a chillingly cold undertone. "He needs eyes to really bring his dolls to life, and he chose hers. It's his first doll not based off of an already existing person, so he needed eyes with a lot of 'soul', or whatever."

"Corona," Kurapika begins, "did you-"

"-So," she cuts him off, "she can't see. You'll have to consult Omokage about the possibility of returning them." Her lips twist upwards, but with the malice she exudes, I can hardly call it a smile. "I'm sure if his little doll doesn't wake up, he'll gladly return them."

"Corona, what's going on?" Despite Kurapika's insistence, she steps out of his reach and looks anywhere but than him.

"I do not appreciate your loose lips, Ms. Lucilfer," Omokage scowls.

Kurapika suddenly freezes. "Lu….Lucilfer? You mean as in….?" Corona purses her lips, her eyes cold. She says nothing. A gasp escapes my lips when Kurapika's aura surges outwards, flooding the atmosphere with heaviness. Loathing, hatred, confusion, hurt, and countless other emotions swirl in the air as I struggle to breathe. What….what is this? "So this is why. You lied when you told me you couldn't remember your last name! You knew!"

My eyes dart between the people standing. Killua has also adopted a defensive stance and an expression of wary shock, but Hisoka just closes his eyes. There must be a significance to the name Lucilfer, but whatever it is, I'm seriously missing it. I've never heard it in my life! Nowhere except Omokage addressing Corona.

Something moves out of the corner of my eye and I glance to the body. Did it just...no, I must have imagined it. Its eyes still lie shut, its limbs limp.

"Whatever," Killua growls, trying to ignore the new information. Even so, the way he leans slightly away from her shows he's still hung up on it. "We should be more worried about the kidnapped girls right now."

Kurapika clenches his eyes shut, shaking his head. His voice comes out rough. "Yes, you're right." Despite his words, his eyes shine crimson when they open again. "Mr. Omokage, I'll have to ask you to release Gistra and Komugi, and to return to the girl her eyes."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Omokage beckons with a gloved finger, a figure I hadn't noticed stepping out of a dark corner. I clap a hand over my mouth to silence the squeak rising in my throat.

It's Hisoka.

Another Hisoka! Why are there two of them? One was way more than enough! This one, however, somehow manages to look even creepier than the first; There're no eyes in the sockets.

I quickly rescind the thought when the original's aura pools onto the floor. The way he makes my skin crawl….no one could outdo that sickening feeling he gives off, not even another one of him.

"Interesting," Hisoka drawls, his lips stretched into an unnatural grin. Then he chuckles. "Do you really think this doll will protect you? Even if it is me, it's nothing but a mirror image. Just a silly illusion."

"My dolls aren't as weak as you think they are." Indeed, the doll of Hisoka leaks a powerful aura, but still, I'd rather it than the real one.

Growling in irritation, Corona stomps up to Omokage and grabs him by the collar. "Listen, you," she snarls. "I don't give a shit about your darling dolls, or your 'progressive' experiment. You annoy me. Now you've dragged all these people into this, _including_ Hisoka, who's already defeated you and kicked you from the troupe."

The words troupe catches my attention, and the dots connect in my head. Kurapika's reaction, troupe….that means the Phantom Troupe, then? Then….Omokage and Corona are both parts of it? No, Omokage was kicked out, but does that mean Corona's part of it?

"As such," she bites, "I am _this_ close to smashing every bone in your body and slowly skinning you alive. I may not be as skilled as Feitan in torture, but I'm pretty sure I could make it goddamn agonizing."

The teacher raises a brow, apparently surprised by her outburst. "Since when, may I ask, did you care so much about what I do?"

"Shut the fuck up," she laughs, her eyes brutal as she slams her fist into his face. I jump at the collision of their Nen, eyes widening when the protective film around him seemingly evaporates as it hits hers. She follows through the punch to send him flying back into the test tube holding the body. Cracks, although minute, begin to splinter under the weight of being hit. Hisoka watches with a smile on his face as Corona once again grabs the teacher, yanking him to his feat. "I warned you. Over and over, I warned you that one wrong step would cost you!"

"Corona-"

Omokage's plead gets cut off when her fist collides with his face for a second time, this time her grip on him preventing his flight. Next comes a hit to the stomach. Then another a third to the face. Then she throws him across the room, shaking the room's foundation.

"Looks like I was unnecessary," Hisoka muses, the only one with any mental stability at the moment. Funny, having him being the only one in a reasonable state of mind. The doll of him is already under his feet, having ceased to thrash about.

The words of the clown seeming to have woken him up, Killua's at my side within the second, kneeling down."

"You're okay?" he asks, eyes darting to Komugi before landing on me.

"Yup," I gulp, cringing at a new realization. "But….my legs gave out again."

He drops his head with a heaving sigh. "Fine, I'll carry you again, but what about Komugi?"

"I can walk on my own," she waves her hands in refusal of help. "I've always basically been blind, a-anyway. It isn't much different from when I had my eyes."

I jump when Corona once again thrusts Omokage against the glass tube, holding him aloft despite their height difference. Kurapika, having finally pulled himself together somewhat, has stepped forward to intervene.

"Corona, that's enough-"

"Don't speak to me," she hisses, pausing in her beating. Taking her ceasing as encouragement, he continues.

"You're going to kill him. Think. Your Nen cancels his, so he can't protect against your attacks at all."

"You don't think I know that?" she grins grotesquely. "What do you care, anyway? It's my business if I kill the guy."

"It _is_ my business! I'm your boyfriend!"

She throws her head back, her laughter making my heart squeeze. "Are you? _Are you_? _Forgive_ me if I doubt you! The gig's up! I forgot my last name because I ran away when I was young? Please! That excuse was ridiculous! I ran away from home when I was ten! Of course I remember my last names! Both of them! I went and joined my brother and his gang! The very same troupe that killed your clan! You're my boyfriend? I bet you're just dying to rip out my throat right now! To learn you've been dating a member of the Phantom Troupe!"

"Of course that's hard news for me to hear," Kurapika backs down, his eyes wavering between red and brown.

"I'm a liar! I'm a killer! It's only logical that you'd hate me!"

"Corona-"

"Stop acting like Mr. Nice Guy already. I already know how you feel."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, _I do_!"

Water blurs my vision as the two of them shout at each other. How could….how could this happen? How could the two of them fall to this? After how they adored each other? What about their marriage? Kurapika was even going to propose! Why are they screaming at each other, then? They're in love, aren't they?

"Gistra, look at me." I blink, meeting Killua's eyes. In them, I see clear concern. "Let's go. That dude's been taken care of, and we can get a real teacher down here to clean up the mess. Hisoka'll probably kill Omokage once we leave, so you won't have to worry about him. And you don't want to listen to this, do you?"

I shake my head, a tear slipping down my cheek. He stands, holding out both hands to help me up before reaching for Komugi. He freezes, though, like everyone else in the room, when a piercing _CRACK_ reaches our ears.

All eyes go to the glass test tube holding the body, where a spiderweb of fractures has spread to cover the surface.

Before I can react, Killua gathers me in his arms and his Nen goes wild to guard against the shattering glass.

* * *

Phew, a lot happened in this chapter. Omokage took a beating, and Kurapika found out that Corona's part of the Phantom Troupe! Oh, and also the breaking test tube at the end. I'm eager for the next chapter already. It's taken me awhile to get into the writing of this one, but now that we've gotten to the climax, I'm all in! I hope you guys all look forward to what's next as much as I do! So, what're your thoughts? I've yet to ask this, but what are your guys' thoughts on Corona? Although she's not the main character of this story, she's obviously a pretty big part. If any of you have read the story I wrote that revolves around her, how does she compare in the two stories? I'm curious. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	20. Chapter 20

Excuse me while I bang my head against the nearest wall. Why? Dunno. Today just left in me the desire to do that. I guess it isn't over yet, but nothing's planned for the rest of the day. So...time to be lazy! I actually have something I hope I don't forget to do, but I lack any motivation to get it done. It isn't even anything really that hard. Like, at all. It's just one of those days, you know?

Onto the story.

* * *

I shake in Killua's arms, eyes frozen wide and legs weak. Slowly, he moves away and leans his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. As I stare at him, I realize my own breaths have gotten heavy and concentrate on evening them out.

"What just happened?" Komugi asks, voice shaking. Killua and I part, glancing to her. Apparently Killua's aura had been enough to guard her, as well, although I doubt he was thinking of that benefit when he protected me.

Seeing her alright, my gaze shifts over to the tube. It can't really be called a tube anymore, though. A good half of it has scattered across the floor, its contents spilling haphazardly. As I watch, the mixed colors evaporate into nothing, dimming the room and leaving behind only shards of glass and the body collapsed on the ground. No one dares to breathe.

At first, it's just a twitch. Then movement in the chest as it takes its first breath. There's not a sound to be heard as the creature stirs, pushing itself into a sitting position and blinking with a pair of eyes I find vastly familiar.

"I did it," Omokage gasps, breaking the silence. Blood drips from his chin, and bruises are blooming on his nose and cheeks, but the excitement in his expression is impossible to miss. "The first doll without a mold! It worked!"

The creature finally looks up, spying the one who talked. I tremble as, from it, an unnatural aura begins to sprout. It isn't malevolent, just….strange. Artificial, but incredibly powerful. Goosebumps rise on my arms when it locks eyes with its creator.

Then, slowly, the grin on Omokage's face fades. "I can't…"

Hisoka shocks the teacher when he chuckles. "You can't control it, can you? What did you expect? You broke the rules of your own Nen to create a doll from scratch."

"Th-then," I stammer, "you mean….this thing is just….I don't want to fight that!"

Killua holds up a finger to my lips, shushing me. "It isn't hostile. It won't attack if it isn't provoked. I agree, though. It's unexpectedly strong."

"But it's a monster!"

"It could also be a valuable ally, if we earn its favor. The biggest problem right now is that we don't know how intelligent it is. If it's got the brains of a dog, we can train it like one. If it has human intelligence, or intelligence beyond that…." He grimaces. He doesn't need to finish the rest for me.

"Then we should wonder what we should do with it right now," Kurapika states, his attention diverted from Corona. Her expression is unreadable, but there's a spark of apprehension in her eyes. Whether it's directed at Kurapika or this creature before us, though, I can't tell.

"Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on?" The unexpected stern tone in Komugi's voice startles me.

"The one who kidnapped you used your eyes to create some sort of living thing," Killua explains, "and he apparently can't control it despite it being made from his Nen. The container holding it broke, and right now, it's sitting a few feet away from us." The next line he addresses to the rest of us. "Shouldn't we be wondering how to get Komugi's eyes back now that it's woken up?"

"Is it still possible?" Kurapika wonders, looking to the stunned and beaten Omokage who rests limply propped against the wall. The teacher doesn't speak, so Kurapika turns to Hisoka. "You...know his powers, don't you? Can we still get her eyes back?"

Hisoka just smirks. "I'm afraid I'm not sure."

Great help he's turned out to be. I jump when Komugi tugs on my clothes, asking, "What is it like? The living thing that has my eyes?"

"Well," I start, hesitant. "Its aura-"

"I can feel its aura," she stops me. "I want to know what it looks like."

"An alien," I say without thinking. She frowns, and I know that's too vague a description. "I guess it looks like a cross between a human, a turtle, and some creature from outer space."

She tilts her head and scrunches her lips, trying to picture it. "How so?"

"Its skin is green," I begin, feeling a bit awkward under everyone's gaze, "and its arms and legs are covered in something like green and purple armor. Its got a long tail, and there's something like a turtle shell on its head."

"What's human about it?" she inquires, twiddling with the glasses in her hand.

"It's shape." I turn to look again at the creature, which this time, is staring straight at me. "And its face."

Without waiting for further explanation, she totters to her feet and carefully steps over towards the creature. I'm not sure why the others don't reach to stop her, but I don't because I find I can't move. Curiosity and fear has me rooted.

The creature moves to look at her when she draws near, eyes full of confusion. I can practically hear it wondering if she's an enemy. Probably finding her way to it by its aura, Komugi stops about a foot away and squats down so their heads are level. For what feels like an eternity, she sits in front of it while it stares back with her eyes.

"I'll take care of you," she suddenly declares, grinning.

"How do plan on doing that in your condition?" Kurapika interjects. "You couldn't possibly do it while you're blind!"

"He's my responsibility since he has my eyes," she firmly states, not even turning to face Kurapika. I guess it doesn't matter where you face when you can't see the person you're talking to anyway. "Besides, all I'm ever able to do is play Gungi. I love Gungi, but there as to be more life than a game, right? So I'll take care of him."

The way the air around her simmers with joy, I can hardly argue against her. "D-does that mean...since we're roommates, I'll have to help?"

"I could never be such a burden!" She shakes her head vigorously. "I'll do it all on my own! Now, let's see. You're going to need a name." There's silence as she ponders. "How about this? Since you're going to be a new purpose in my life, I'll call you Meruem! In the native language of my country, it means something about lighting up lives. Since I'm not that educated, though, I don't know the exact meaning, so I'm sorry. I promise I'll figure it out! What do you think, Meruem? Do you like the name Meruem?"

Although not a sound comes from the creature, something in his aura changes. Whatever it is she did, he's found something about her he likes. Sniffling, Komugi offers her hands to Meruem, and, after a few seconds of deciding what to do, Meruem lays his hands in hers. She stands, and he copies her, not fumbling once despite his lack of experience with standing.

Kurapika clears his throat. "We'll, uh, have to talk to Principal Netero about this. For now, though, we should just get out of this basement already." He taps Komugi's shoulder, telling her he'll help lead her back upstairs. They leave the room and I press my hand to my forehead, a headache in bloom.

"So," Hisoka pipes up, addressing Corona, "I'd prefer it if you didn't kill him just yet. He was my prey first, and I should have finished it the first time we fought, so I'll take responsibility this time around."

This earns a bitter laugh from the girl. "You? Take responsibility? Well, whatever. Knock yourself out. You can even have him for yourself, just as long as you kill him in the end." She smiles, but there's nothing but distress behind it. "That bastard just ruined the first good relationship in life I've ever had."

"You shouldn't pout so much, princess," Hisoka chides. "You and Chrollo were quite close for half siblings."

She sends him a casual middle finger. "The last thing I want to hear is consolation from _you_ , of all people."

"Can you walk?" Killua draws my attention back to him, where he eyes my legs. I was able to coax myself to my feet, but walking? I attempt a shaky step. Surprisingly, I don't tumble. I offer Killua a nod and he takes a step back. However, an arm stays firmly on my back to support me.

To distract myself from the uncomfortable atmosphere, my mind grasps for any thought not to do with what just happened. "Where's Gon?"

"Him and Leorio are still looking for you and Komugi above ground, just in case you weren't down here," he explains, pushing lightly from behind to get me moving. I nod, complying with the slight force and beginning towards towards the door.

"And how are we going to explain this to the teachers?"

He huffs. "However we do it, I don't look forward to it." He glances over his shoulder. "Before we leave, answer me this Hisoka. Did you come here because you knew this would happen?"

The clown chuckles. "I didn't know specifics, but it might have been part of my motivation."

"Thought so," Killua grumbles. "Come on, let's go, Gistra."

I let him lead me out the door and back to the total darkness of the rest of the basement. For as long as she's in my sight, though, I don't pull my eyes away from Corona. Contrary to how she usually appears, she looks drained. Right before we exit the room, she hangs her head so her hair hides her face.

"Um," I whisper, cautious even though we've left her earshot, "about her name being Lucilfer…"

Killua sighs next to me. "That's right, you don't know. The head of the Phantom Troupe's name is Chrollo Lucilfer."

The sister of the head, huh? That's probably even worse than her just being a regular member. I groan, annoyed. The outside world is too complicated! I'd never even heard of the Phantom Troupe before coming to this school, and now I go to class with one of them? I get kidnapped by an ex member?

As soon as I'm back in my room, I'm writing a letter complaining to Mom and grandma.

My foot slips as we start up the stairs and I nearly faceplant on a step, only avoiding doing so because Killua's arm wraps tight around my waist. All of a sudden, I'm conscious of his touch and flush. He hasn't let go of me since the the glass broke, has he?

"S-sorry!" I stutter, unsure where to place my hands when his stay clasped around me. "I was just lost in thought."

"Whatever." His breath brushes my ear, causing me to tense. Feeling this, he releases me. "Be more careful, though, would you? I always end up having to take care of you."

"Yeah...I apologize for that."

Thankfully, he doesn't allow an awkward silence to form by returning to our ascent. This time, I pay attention to where my feet go.

* * *

Developments, one after the other. Corona and Kurapika's fight, Killua's protecting Gistra, and now Komugi and Meruem! I'll let you in on a little secret: I actually came up with this story idea while I was thinking about how little attention the Komugi x Meruem pair gets. I wanted to write something on them. At the same time, Killua was my favorite character throughout the series, so I wanted to put him in a pairing. Looks like I've killed two birds with one stone. Of course, Gistra isn't taking backstage to any of this. She's a bit of a manifestation of loneliness, but over the story I feel that she's dropped that appearance bit by bit. What about your guys' thoughts? Since we're nearing the end, I'll also ask this one final time. How do you guys view Gistra? How do you picture her? I look forward to all you have to say!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	21. Chapter 21

RoseBlood. It's a book, and it is _freaking amazing._ If you're familiar with the Splintered series, it was written by the same author, A.G Howard. I swear that author is another me, the way she seems to read my mind. First she writes a series focused on a punk version of Alice in Wonderland, then she comes out with a modern, gothic retelling of Phantom of the Opera. Dear all things Holy, I adore her writing! How can she know what I want before I do? I DON'T GET IT! Anyway, if you haven't heard of her or her books, please, go read them. I have a little gut feeling you might like them.

But first, read my story. It's what you're here for, after all.

* * *

I didn't get the time to write that letter. When Killua dropped me off at my room, Wing was waiting to tell us that the principal wanted to see us. Killua went on ahead, but I decided to change out of my sweaty clothes before heading there. As if outside hadn't been bad enough, the room in the basement that housed that alien body, Meruem, had been sweltering.

So now I'm alone, outside the door to Principal Netero's office. I wring my hands as I stare at the dark wood. Killua should already be in there, but….I don't know. After everything that's gone on today, I'm exhausted. And hungry.

"Gistra!"

I let out a yelp when Gon tackles me, knocking me sideways into the door. He grins, laughing as I struggle to regain my balance using the door as my support. "Gon! What are you thinking? Even when you were twelve, you were bigger than me! After how much you've grown, how can you still think it's okay to charge into me like that?"

"I'm just glad you're safe," he defends, knocking me on the head and causing me to wince.

"You guys found Komugi, too, didn't you?" Oh, Leorio's here, too.

"We did," I confirm, prying myself from Gon. "Were you guys called here, too?"

Gon nods. "Something about the two of you going missing."

"This is Netero we're talking about," Leorio points out. "He probably wanted every loose end tied up. Speaking of which, what were you standing out here for? Let's go in."

He reaches past me and my cousin to push open the doors.

Inside, Komugi stands in the middle of the room with Meruem, Kurapika seated in front of the desk where Netero sits. Killua leans against the left wall, raising his eyes when we enter the room.

"Good, we're all here," Netero declares, taking to his feet. "Leorio, if you'd be so kind as to close the door behind you." I flinch when the door shuts with a thud. My feet don't move far from the door, despite the fact that both Gon and Leorio enter deeper into the room. I haven't been here since the beginning of the month, but standing here, it's like the last month hasn't passed. I'm still clueless, still nervous. Still-

Killua moves to stand next to me, his arm grazing against mine. I bite my cheek to contain a smile. Of course it's different from the beginning of the month. Yes, I'm still the anxious person I've grown to be, but I'm not alone.

Netero begins. "From what Kurapika has told me, a teacher of ours has not only kidnapped two of our students, but took the eyes of one and created a living creature powerful enough to potentially destroy the school, or more."

"You also hired a member of the Phantom Troupe," Killua accuses.

"The jobs of our teachers prior to their employment and of our students is none of our concern, I assure you." Netero's gaze locks on something behind me. Curious, I turn to find Corona leaning against the corner silently. "I was aware of both Omokage's and Corona's affiliations before either of them were enlisted, and this did nothing to effect whether or not they were accepted."

"Wait," Leorio stops him. "What's going on? How much did Gon and I miss, exactly?"

"Only everything," Killua grumbles under his breath.

"Omokage kidnapped Komugi, and was holding Gistra hostage, too, when we found them," Kurapika sums up. "Apparently, Omokage's Nen ability allows him to make dolls using people's eyes, and he used Komugi's to make that," he motions to the green creature, "which Komugi's decided to call Meruem."

"And Corona's a part of this how?"

"Pay attention, retard," the girl growls, speaking for the first time since I entered the room. Jaw tight in exasperation, she uncrosses her arms and stops leaning on the wall. Unwilling to explain with words, she just grabs the hem of her shorts. I jump when she drags one side down, Gon covering his eyes and Leorio whistling. Killua just turns his head away, but Kurapika watches without making a sound.

On the bone of her hip, a small, black shape is tattooed onto her skin. A spider, with a zero on its body and too many legs. Although he'd been leering before, Leorio quickly clams up.

"Kur-Kurapika!" He practically shouts the name, waving a pointed finger like a madman. "She's-!"

"If you understand, shut the hell up," she snarls, adjusting her shorts back into place. Leorio's mouth shuts like a snapping turtle's. She resumes her original position and waves to the principal. "You were saying?"

Netero clears his throat. "Thank you for the...clarification, Ms. Hale."

Her face immediately distorts again. "Call me by my old man's last name again. I dare you."

"Ms. Lucilfer, then," the elderly man corrects himself. "Now, you have yet to tell me the current situation concerning the teacher in question."

"He's in Hisoka's care," Kurapika replies.

Killua snickers. "I doubt he's doing anything along the lines of 'caring'."

"Is Omokage still alive?" Netero asks, seemingly undisturbed by the possibility of a dead teacher.

"Who knows," Killua shrugs.

"Dead," Corona pipes up.

"I'll need to work on finding a replacement, then," Netero mumbles, pressing a button on his desk. "Ms. Yorkshire, please begin looking for a new Biology teacher. It would be preferable if we had a replacement by the end of the festival." He releases the button. "That's one thing taken care of. Now, has anyone been harmed?"

"Komugi….she lost her eyes," I inform him, glancing over to where she stands with one hand on the arm of the creature she calls Meruem.

"I'm alright," she hurries to assure the principal. "I don't mind that Meruem has my eyes. He needs them more than I do."

"Then that's just fine," Netero decides. "No one else?" Apparently, we all escaped unscathed, because no one responds. "Then the next order of business. Komugi, do you plan on keeping Meruem here at this school?"

She stiffens. "I"m sorry! I shouldn't have assumed it was okay!"

He chuckles. "That's not it at all. As long as you can keep him under control, he's welcome to stay. I'll make sure he's allowed to accompany you to your classes and such, so you can keep an eye on him. I'll also transfer you, Gistra, to another room so you won't be bothered."

"No." I shake my head, speaking before even processing my words. "I...like rooming with Komugi." Of course, continuing to do so would land me in the same room as Meruem, but I've gotten used to Komugi. Despite her dirty mannerisms and lack of care for appearance, she's easy for me to get along with. She's easy to live with, and a kind person to boot. If I were to transfer rooms, who knows what kind of person I'd be put with. I...got lucky to be paired with her.

He's really going to allow this, though? I'm sure he can sense the power in Meruem's aura. I mean, _I_ can, and I've only been at this for a month.

The principal blinks. "If you insist. If you ever change your mind, just come tell me or Ms. Yorkshire and we'll place you somewhere else. As for the lab in the basement, we'll get some of our staff to safely clean the area. Other than what we've discussed, is there anything else?"

"Yeah." All eyes return to Corona, who's begun walking up to the desk. A foot away, back facing Kurapika where he sits, she stops and supports herself with a hand atop the desk. "I'm dropping out."

Kurapika jolts to his feet. "What are you-"

"I'll be gone before the sun sets in an hour, so get all the necessary paperwork done."

"Hm…" Netero strokes his beard, eyeing the girl before him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Corona!" Her boyfriend grabs her arm to turn her towards him, but she yanks away. "Corona, look at me!"

"Why the sudden decision?" the principal questions her. "From what I've seen since you came, you've been enjoying yourself at this school. You appeared to be comfortable enough."

"I am under no obligation to explain myself to you."

She's dropping out? Is she really leaving? Leaving, as in, she'll never come back? She's going with the way things are between her and Kurapika? Cold? Angry? Unfinished? But….that can't be! She needs to make up with him! The two of them….I don't know….I guess they gave me hope. I guess I thought that if two people who're such opposites could find love in each other, maybe even a coward like me could find someone. If such an unlikely relationship formed, couldn't I have one too? But now….it's over?

A warm hand over mine startles me from my thoughts, and I realize I'm crushing the fingers of one of my hands painfully in the fist of my other. My gaze follows the arm to Killua, who casts a worried look down at me.

In a quiet voice just for me, he whispers, "What's eating you?"

Too comforted by the hand to pull away, I let his hand remain on mine as I mumble, "The two of them...are they really going to break up?"

"HEY!" Both of us jump in unison when Corona whirls around to face us, stomping over. Leaning in uncomfortably close, she scowls. "You might think you're being sneaky, but I can hear you loud and clear, girlie. Don't go digging into my business! Who I go out with and when is up to me, and you are by no means close enough to me for me to excuse your digging. I'm not your _friend_. Bother me more than this, and don't think I'll just let it lie."

"She's an enhancer, Corona," Killua comments, his tone warning. "Your Cancellation doesn't work against her."

She grins. A malicious, chilling grin. "Oh, I could grind her to a pulp easily without Nen." My blood runs cold and tears begin to well up in my eyes. Whether they're formed out of fear for my life, or the crushing feeling of watching the two of them fall apart, I can't say.

Kurapika tries again. "Corona, please, look at me."

"Fuck off, Kurapika."

At her words, Kurapika jerks as if she's just slapped him, and his eyes that had been wavering in color sink into a bleeding red. Something inside me snaps when I read the agony in his expression.

"How could you say that to him?" My voice wobbles, but clench of her teeth tells me she understood my words perfectly.

"What, do you want to die?"

"Corona," Gon attempts to step in, approaching slowly, "why don't you go back to your room for now and think things over?"

A middle finger stops him from saying any more. Her expression dares me to go farther, to say just one more thing. Despite how I would usually back off and immediately apologize, my mouth seems to run on without my consent.

"Look at how much you're hurting him! How can you stand doing that to him?"

"Gistra," Killua murmurs, trying to reign me in. "I think you should let it go."

I ignore him. "How can you be so cruel to someone you adore so much? You spoke so fondly of him! You love him, don't you?"

"Love?" She scoffs. "What does that even mean? Sorry to disappoint you, but love's a foreign concept to me."

"How can you say that?" I sob.

Although still tense, she takes a step back, shrugging. Her head angles down sideways, her eyes closed so she doesn't face or see anyone. "Don't go plastering your expectations on me. That puffy, snotty, crying face is all you get for doing that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I'd like to grab before I leave."

"He was going to propose to you!"

She freezes.

She doesn't move, mouth open and ready to say more, but unable to get out any words. Her eyes, however, spring to life. First they widen, then race about along with her mind. Or maybe I'm wrong, and her mind is frozen, too, and her eyes just don't know where to land. Then a shuddering breath wracks her body, and she lifts her head to look at me. What I see in her violet eyes causes the tears already dripping down my cheeks to pour out in streams.

I can't even come close to describing the depth.

Slowly, she moves her arms to cradle herself and shifts her gaze to the floor. Seeing this, Kurapika hesitantly lifts his foot to step closer to her. When she doesn't react, he approaches.

His voice trembles roughly when he speaks. "Corona." He slips an arm over her shoulder to hug her from behind, but she doesn't budge. "Corona...it's true it shocked me. It angered me, it confused me, it...hurt me. If it were anyone else, I might not ever speak to them again, but it was you. Corona, it's been four years since we've met, more than three since….I fell in love with you. Even….even if you are a spider….even if you're the sister of Chrollo Lucilfer….that doesn't change anything. Before I met you, all I had was my hunger for revenge. You changed that, Corona. I love you. I want to marry you. Please…" His voice cracks. "Please, tell me the past four years haven't been some cruel game to you."

It's the irregular breathing I catch first, but it isn't long before her body begins to shake and the tears start to flow. Her hands fly to his arm, clinging to it desperately, and he immediately reacts by dragging her close and burying his head in her hair.

I hiccup, overwhelmed. A tug at my hand is all the warning I get before I'm pulled to Killua's chest. He cradles my head gently as I bawl, my tears staining his shirt.

"I've never seen such a soap opera," he sighs.

"S-shut up!" Corona threatens, hardly scary with her messy face and whiny tone. And the way she still quivers as she clings to Kurapika.

Even through my own tears, though, I manage a small smile. Despite degrading his words, I swear I could hear in Killua's voice an effort not to cry.

* * *

I took this chapter and ran with it. It was so much fun to write a chapter like this after so long! The feels! Ah, it's writing like this that gives me the high I crave for. You know, as much as I love writing fanfictions, sometimes I fear I can't do the original work justice. Especially when the work is a masterpiece like Hunter x Hunter. We'll see how I feel I did with this one when I finish the final chapter. Do you guys think I've done well? It's coming, by the way. The end. It's already gotten longer than I'd planned. I hope the end will leave you satisfied, like I'm sure it will leave me.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	22. Chapter 22

Oh my gosh, the final chapter! Despite the fact that I expected to end this four chapters earlier, and the obvious fact that I'm the author, I feel like it sort of snuck up on me. Or sneaked up, I guess, if you're a grammar nazi. Anyhow, I thought I'd have a little fun with this chapter since it's the finale. I have a feeling you'll enjoy it. After you've finished reading this chapter, I'll tell you all how I envisioned Gistra this entire time, but I don't want to accidentally mess with with her image before you finish the story, so be patient until the after note?

With great pride, I present to you the final chapter of Hunter Academy!

* * *

Clink!

Everyone's glass collides above the table before we pull back and drink. The juice in my glass tastes a little weird, but I've never had raspberries before, let alone raspberry juice, so what would I know? Besides, it's not like it's bad. It just feels a little weird on the back of my throat.

Leorio pulls away from his beer with a loud _Ahh_. "Congratulations on finally getting hitched!"

Kurapika cringes. "Must you say it like that? It makes us sound like we just eloped."

Corona smacks his shoulder, grinning. "Who cares how it's said?"

"What's the difference?" Killua laughs. "You got married in jeans and a T-shirt!"

"Only Corona did that," Kurapika corrects.

"Yeah, Kurapika was wearing his Kurta attire!" Gon defends.

I sip my drink, unable to wipe a smile from my face. It _was_ pretty laid back. Kurapika just randomly asked us last week to leave our plans for today open, and gave us an address and time. If you'd have asked me, I wouldn't have suspected the marriage to be so soon. Back on the island, and I'm guess it usually happens that way here, too, considering the others' surprise, couples usually waited between six months and two years until they officially tied the knot. Who would have thought they'd get it done only two and a half months after he proposed? Somehow, I get the feeling that Corona was the impatient one.

"It's too bad that Komugi couldn't make it," Gon sighs, setting his apple juice on the table.

"She and Meruem both love Gungi too much," I explain.

Leorio shakes his head. "That Meruem dude is scary."

"I know," Kurapika agrees. "Just look at how fast he's learning! Already he's able to carry conversations, and he's rivalling the world champion at Gungi! I hate to think what he'd have become if he developed in a different environment."

"No! Not that!" the older one denies. "I'm talking about how he looks! Appearance! It's unnerving how human, yet inhuman he looks!"

"He really isn't that bad," I note. Although I'd been more than uneasy around him at first, he's grown more human by the day. It isn't strange for all three of us, Komugi, Meruem and me, to sit in our room for an hour or two just laughing and talking. But I'll admit, it's a little demeaning for a creature just born a few months ago to be dominating Gungi while I struggle to win a single game when the two of us began to learn it at the same time.

"It's been bothering me," Kurapika begins. "About Netero, and Omokage making Meruem. Netero said he knew Omokage's affiliations beforehand, and considering this is Principal Netero we're talking about, do you all really think he didn't know what was going on in the basement of his own school?"

No one says a word, letting this sink in.

"Doesn't make any difference to me whether they're here or not," Corona brushes off, taking a swig of the golden drink in front of her and breaking the silence. I'm not sure whether it's beer or not, but it is, without a doubt, alcoholic. Everyone seems to relax again at the change in subject. "We're just here to get drunk!"

"You mean we're here to celebrate," Gon giggles.

"Half of us are underage, too," Killua adds.

"That doesn't mean you can't get drunk," Corona reasons, pointing at him with the hand still around the tall cup holding the sloshing liquid.

"I would appreciate if you didn't," Kurapika mentions, laying a hand over the top of her cup.

"Oh, please," she snorts. "You love it when I get drunk and you know it!"

"Well, I'll gladly get wasted!" Leorio proudly declares. I lift an eyebrow, Killua trying to contain a snicker. "Hey waiter! Bring me another beer!" The waitress across the room vaguely waves at him to notify him he's been heard before returning to taking the order of the table she's at.

Trying to distract myself from Leorio, I ask, "You two finally got rings, didn't you?"

Beaming, Corona holds up her hand to present a silver band studded with miniature diamonds wrapped around her finger. "Isn't it gorgeous? I bet when you get married, your ring won't be half as pretty."

Used to her snarky remarks, I simply retaliate with, "And where exactly do you think would I find someone willing to spend the rest of their life with me?"

"I don't know about the rest of their life," she says, "but why don't you start by dating that guy sitting next to you? Honestly, how long are the two of you going to act like you aren't into each other?"

I flush cherry red, lifting my glass to my lips to try to mask it. Killua, on the other hand, immediately growls, "Why's that any of your business?"

"That's a thing?" Gon gapes, caught completely off guard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gulp down my raspberry juice, attempting a casual appearance as I don't answer the question. The liquid seers the back of my throat pleasantly, relaxing me. I should say it's not a thing, but...at this point, I can hardly deny it. The way Killua and I have been interacting only tentatively the past few months, it's hard to be oblivious to it. Although this is the first time anyone's brought it up, I'm sure Gon was the only one who hadn't noticed.

"It's…." Apparently, Killua's also having a difficult time refuting it.

Gon grins ear to ear and leans over the table to be able to see Killua on the other side of me. "You two would be cute together!"

I choke, finally lowering the glass which I've drained. Luckily, before anymore can be said, the waitress arrives with refills of our drinks. I immediately pick mine up and begin to down it. Something about the warmth it spreads in my stomach makes me feel better.

"We're not here to talk about me and Gistra," Killua clears his throat. "So, since you've gotten married, the next step would be graduating, right?"

"Yes," Kurapika answers gladly, eager to alleviate the discomfort in the air. "If all goes well, I shall be graduating by the end of the year."

"Will you also be graduating then, Corona?" I ask. She stares at me, silent, clearly displeased by the change in topic.

Still, she gifts me with a response. "Unlikely. Kurapika's graduating two years earlier than it normally takes someone to get through the school. If I tried, I could do it, but like hell I'm wasting my time with extra classes."

"And…" Considering how she usually is, my next question makes me hesitate. "You're...okay with separating from him?"

"Not at all," she scowls, glaring at her beloved.

"She has agreed to it, though," Kurapika clarifies.

"On the condition that he'll never do it to me again." She leans back, draining her second glass in seconds before hitting her first on her chest and releasing a small belch. Then, smiling, she grabs her husband's arm and lays her head on his shoulder. "And he also agreed to indulge me with whateeeever I want on our honeymoon."

"Speaking of which," Kurapika remembers, "we'll be leaving two days from now, and we won't be back for the next two weeks after that. I've already informed the principal and teachers of this, but I didn't want to tell all of you until everything was already set."

"That why you also didn't tell us you were getting married until tonight?" Leorio prods, annoyed.

The blonde chuckles. "Partly. I also thought it would be a pleasant surprise.

"Why'd the two of you decide to tie the knot so quickly, anyway?"

"Various reasons." Kurapika glances at Corona and I smile to myself. I knew it.

Really, the two of them are so perfect together. I don't know what I would have done if they'd broken up back then. I guess their relationship doesn't have anything to do with me, but I get the feeling I would have ended up bawling my eyes out if they'd ended it then and there. Well, I cried my eyes out anyway….

I can't help but giggle at the thought. Why am I so weird? I'm such a mess, crying over things like that. I must've looked really strange, getting so worked up! Corona looked pretty funny back then, too, her nose running like it did. Ah, girls are so emotional!

"What's up?" Killua drops his head to look at me at eye level, his catty blue eyes wide with curiosity. I laugh harder as I picture him with cat ears and whiskers. All of a sudden, he grabs my chin and I stop, eyes freezing open as he studies me. "What were you drinking?"

"Raspberry juice," I answer, a smile still on my lips.

"How did you get drunk on _that_?"

"I'm not drunk, I didn't drink any alcohol." I push down his hand, reaching again for my cup. Before my fingers can close around it, though, he snatches it and takes a sip. I watch, amazed. That's an indirect kiss, isn't it?

He scrunches his nose and sets down the drink far away on the other side of the table, eliciting a whimper from me as I try to reach for it. He grabs my hands to stop me. "There was definitely alcohol in there."

"I miiiight have told the waitress to spike her drinks when I went to the restroom earlier," Corona admits from across the table, nuzzling against Kurapika's neck. Her new husband doesn't move away, but his voice conveys a clear tone of disapproval.

"Why did you do that?"

"'Cause," she explains shamelessly, "she was never going to do anything with Killua otherwise. I'm just returning a favor."

"Mm, with Killua?" I mumble, turning my attention back to the boy holding my hands. "What do you mean, do something with Killua?"

"You like 'im, don't ya?"

"Corona," Kurapika chides, "You're drunk, too."

"Yup, I know."

I like Killua? Well of course I do! But she doesn't mean just 'like', does she? She means, like, the interested, attracted sort of like. Either way, my answer's the same. "I like Killua."

Before my eyes, the white haired boy's face turns faintly pink.

"Just kiss and get it over with already," Leorio grumbles, downing another mug of beer. "It's not like the two of you haven't done it before."

He's right, we have kissed before, haven't we? That one time I thought I was Raleigh. Funny thing is, though, that even when I had no idea who I was, I recognized Killua. Maybe I was being honest with myself back then. Being honest is usually such a hard thing to do. You know, right now though, I think I can be honest.

Before I can even move, Killua's hand has already covered my mouth. "Why don't we try a date, first?"

I blink. "We've already kissed, though."

He smiles, but something about it strikes me as embarrassed. "Yes, but...not now. Not in front of them."

"So, later?" I stare up at him waiting for a response. After a minute, he lets out a long breath.

"Later," he sighs. "You're so forward when you're drunk."

"She used to always be like this," Gon laughs, elbowing me in the arm. I wince, pulling away from Killua to slap him back. "Well, maybe she's acting a little dumber than usual."

"What'd you just say?" I gnash my teeth at him threateningly and he immediately puts up a shroud of Nen to guard.

"Kurapikaaa," Corona moans, "I'm tiiiired. Carry me back to my room."

"She might be forward," Kurapika nods to me while he slides Corona out of their booth, "but at least she isn't a spoiled little kid when she's drunk."

"That 'as mean," his wife slurs.

Kurapika leaves some money on the table. "Use this to pay when you're done. Gon, Killua, I'm counting on the two of you to keep the two drunks out of trouble."

"Where're ya going?" Leorio complains.

"I would be delighted to stay longer, but I'm afraid she becomes quite a handful when she's out of it." To himself, he mutters, "I shouldn't have let her drink." Despite what he says, he smiles down gently at his new wife.

"Be gentle with her tonight!" Leorio calls after the couple.

"Shut up, Leorio!" Kurapka shouts back, mimicking his tone.

When the two of them are finally gone, I decide, "I'm hungry."

"You've got a menu in front of you," Killua points out.

I shake my head. "No, I want to eat Menchi's cooking."

Chuckling, Killua ruffles my hair. "Yeah, I could go for that right now, too."

"Let's go, then!" Leorio declares, setting down his mug hard enough for some to splash over the edge.

"And we can invite Komugi and Meruem, too, since we'll be in the school!" Gon exclaims. Eager as ever, he drags me out of my seat. I nearly let him continue dragging me before a fleeting thought crosses my mind.

"We have to pay the check," I stop him, sitting back down.

He smiles sheepishly. "Oh, yeah."

We go on bantering as we wait for our check, laughing at every other sentence and waving our arms as we speak to emphasize our meaningless conversation that drifts all over, from school to Whale Island to some game called Greed Island. Unabashed even when I know nothing about the subject, I be sure to participate in every part of the conversation. Somehow, with the alcohol in my system, it's so much easier to talk with people. Well, maybe….it might not just be the alcohol. Maybe it's the fact that I've grown comfortable around these people, as comfortable as I had been with Gon when we were young.

They're all my friends.

The evening drags on, none of us going to bed until early morning, but for the entire night I find myself unable to stop smiling.

* * *

THE END

Thank you to everyone who read this story all the way through! You guys are the reason I write! Oddly enough, the person(s) who commented the most was a guest, which I've never had happen before, so...Thank you guest(s) for keeping up with my story! I'm flattered you did so despite not even having an account! Of course I was delighted to hear what everyone thought, and I'm ecstatic you enjoyed the journey! Oh, and concerning a certain person who commented a few times whose username had to do with a certain vegetable, I wanted to say nice username! Now, for how people imagined Gistra! One description I got was dark green, long hair and brown eyes. In contrast, someone else thought of her with waist-length, orange ponytails and blue eyes. I myself actually went through a couple different designs for her before settling on one, and here it is: Black hair that reach in between her shoulder blades, straight, but partitioned into downward facing spikes. She's not particularly short, about average, maybe around 5 "4, give or take, and her eyes are the same hazel as Mito's and Gon's. So? Is it anything like how you saw her? Thank you all again for reading my story, and I hope I'll encounter you all again in the future when I write my stories to come. If things go as planned, I'll be writing a second Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction next.

Till next time, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
